Drama At The Safehouse
by ForeverBornBackwards
Summary: The gang goes to another safe house but when they get there emotions go wild. And someone ends up having a dirty little secret they all will figure out sooner or later. R&R please! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Derek's Got A 'Best Friend'

**A/n: I have two words for you. CHLEREK TIME! That's right I went there. I'm growing up. From Zammie's to Chlereks this is HUGE! Jk jk. But on a serious note something been telling me '**_**write a darkest powers fanfic or ELSE' **_**so of course I didn't take my chances and now I'm writing it. Go you guys!... maybe. Or maybe it'll be so bad you'll come and burn down my house. Please don't. That would be nice. ANYWAY hope you like it and hereeeee it goes!**

**(CPOV)**

We were at ANOTHER safe house since the last one we were found. And the one before that was burned down. I was with Tori (witch), Simon (sorcerer), Kit (sorcerer also), Aunt Lauren(human but she was a doctor came in handy!), and my amazing boyfriend Derek(werewolf). Then there was me. The tiny yet powerful… necromancer. Even if I was powerful but power didn't give me many advantages. No matt-

My thoughts were interrupted when we got to the door and a boy about our age who was tall and built like Derek with intriguing grey eyes and sandy blonde hair. Derek pulled me behind him slightly and he and the boy had a slight stare off. _Well this won't be awakard _I thought.

A middle aged woman came to the door with a bright cheery smile on her face breaking Derek and the other I guess werewolf up.

"Kit it's wonderful to see you!" she was actually really pretty. She had jet black hair that was curly and very healthy with bright white teeth and brown eyes that had flecks of gold in them.

"Yes you to Essie" said Kit giving her a hug.

"You all must be Lauren, Victoria, Simon, Chloe, and Derek then huh?"

"Tori not Victoria."

"Right, right" the woman said in a polite tone."Come on in everyone's here and we can to introductions!"

"Sounds great" said Aunt Lauren and she lead the way through the door.

We all sat in a beautiful room with polished oak wood floors and caramel colored walls. There was a brick fireplace there as well as a big T.V. and a generous amount of seating room. But it wasn't really enough for all of us.

"Okay everyone we have some new people coming to join us here and I want you to make them feel welcome" the woman who I'm guessing was named Essie said while looking at the boy who opened the door.

"Alright I'll start the introductions. My name is Esmeralda but you can just call me Essie and I'm a witch" next was a short red haired girl who looked awfully young.

"Hi my name's Amy I'm 13 and I'm a fire half-demon" she stated sounding quite nice to be a half-demon. All the ones I've met didn't seem too nice other than Rae. Then again all the ones I met were dead.

"Chris werewolf" said the werewolf we had just met before shooting daggers at Derek.

"Hey! I'm Sophia, 16 and I'm a shaman!" said a perky girl not much taller than I am with auburn hair flowing just past her shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Nick 18 and I'm a werewolf" he said while looking at me and winking deserving a growl from Derek next to me.. He was tall and muscular with dark hair like Derek's but with icy blue eyes. Plus he seemed way nicer than all the other werewolves I've met.

"Hi I'm Krista 16 and I'm a vampire and Lucas is my brother" she said stealing looks at an interesting Simon while showing off her fangs. She had intensified orange eyes that looked like they were burning and blonde hair lighter than the color mine is.

"I'm Lucas, 16 and I'm an astrology projector and Krista is my sister."

"What's that" I honestly had no idea. I thought it had something to do with the stars or something. He rolled his eyes before explaining.

"I can have outer body experiences, and make other people have them to."

"Oh."

"Yeah" was all he said before sitting back down" Simon and Derek's Dad Kit stood up next.

"Hello, I'm Kit and I'm a sorcerer Derek, and Simon are my sons."

"I'm Lauren and Chloe is my niece. I'm not a supernatural but I am a supernatural doctor." Next was Derek.

"Derek, werewolf Kit's my dad Simon's my brother, and Chloe's my mate" that last part he would have killed Chris brought him back to life and killed him again with… assuming looks could kill. OH! Wait! Did he just say I'm his mate? I didn't have time because everyone was looking at me now.

"H-hi I'm Chloe and I'm a n-necromancer" ugh stupid stutter! It wasn't too bad this time at least though.

"Hi I'm Simon, and I think we know who I'm related to" he said sending a flirtations smile towards Krista.

"Tori and I'm a witch" I'm shocked even Derek said more than she did.

**(TPOV)**

Wow Lucas was cute. I think I'm going to keep my eye on him! He even had a little attitude. He's a keeper. Jee could Derek and Chloe get any closer? I think NOT. Ugh they make me want to hurl. Wayyy to into each other. I mean she's 16 and he's 17 they totally need to have a little fun before they settle down. And I bet Derek isn't even getting any. What a pansy.

**A/n: Hmm I highly enjoyed writing from Tori's bitchy point of view lol. I promise next chapter there will be some actual stuff going on I just really wanted to get the beginning into's out the way in the first chap! So please review and tell me how this has made you feel. Did it piss you off? Did you smile? Did you just think that was a load of crap but I'll read the next chapter just to see if I can keep my eyes open this time? No matter what idea's and pinions are awesome!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	2. vicTORIa

**A/n: Alrighty! I'm back with chapter 2/1 since this will be the first chapter that something worth reading happens lol. Sorry last chapter was so infoy it's just that I wanted to be able to just start and not put reandom pieces here and there thought the story. Okay so here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**(TPOV)**

Okay. Ever since yesterday I've had my eyes on that cutie Lucas. I went down stairs for breakfast to see… Derek and Chloe having a serious make out session! Ewwww.

"Chloe please reframe from PDA with wolfboy. Especially in the kitchen. Thanks."

"Oh s-s-sorry Tori I didn't see y-you" she was blushing. Again. What is with her and that blushing? Is it a necromancer thing? Glad I can't raise the dead. Derek just grunted and helped Chloe down from the counter.

"Yeah whatever" and I just went to the sitting area to see Lucas on the couch losing my appetite after that.

"Hi" I said sitting on the couch with him. Not next to him though. Don't want to look desperate.

"Hey, Tori right?"

"The one in only."

"I'm Lucas" he said with a smile. I know that you're also cute, and have a nice smile. But your power is o-d-d.

"I remember" I said giving a flirtatious grin. I was going to have a fun time here.

**(SOPHIA'S POV)**

That whore of a witch Tori is flirting with Lucas. MY boyfriend. Okay maybe not yet. But he will be. Sooner or Later.

"Hey Lucas! How's your back doing? I could check it out for you if you want!"

"Hi Sophia. I'm fine. This is Tori remember from yesterday?"

"Oh hi Victoria. I didn't see you there. I was just seeing if Lucas over here needed any help healing his back. He had a random out of body experience and his body had a pretty hard fall. I healed it for him."

"Good for you but don't call me Victoria. It's Tori."

"But your FULL name is Tori. People call me Sophia and I could have a nickname but I don't."

"What would you like me to call you?"

"Sophia bu-"

"You don't want me to call you by a nickname so back off." Oh look at that I'm getting the witch mad.

**(TPOV)**

She just kept going after that pissing me off. I knew sparks were flying from my fingers but I didn't care really. She's going to get it.

"Shut. Up."

"Make me witch" I'd be happy to.

"You better know how to heal yourself shaman" and I cast a powerful knockback spell making her crash into a wall and then started throwing sparks at her not feeling guilty at all.

"Not so funny now is i-" I was then cast into a binding spell. Stupid Essie she had to be a witch! She just had to ruin my fun. How come Chloe gets to raise dead homeless guys in caves, and Derek gets to throw thugs against walls but I can't throw sparks at an annoying as hell girl!

"Tori stop" I just gave her a glare saying I didn't have a choice and she let me go.

"Fine" I said and stormed off to the room Chloe and I share. It's okay I kind of wanted to share a room with her. And plus if I had to share a room Sophia I would do more then throw sparks at her. I had made her leave a huge hole in the wall were she flew back into it and I was glad. That will teach her to mess with TORI.

**A/n: Hehe a little chapter to get to know Sophia! What did you think? Oh can you tell me some pairs you like with the characters? Should Tori get Lucas? Who should get Nick the happy werewolf? Who should get Chris the 'average' werewolf? Who should get Krista the Vamp? Who should be lonely and die? Should I hook Kit up with Essie? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! :{D (man with mustache)**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	3. Damage Control

**A/n: Okay here's another chapter! But so you people know I post really randomly if you couldn't tell by now soo yeah. But I was going to write on my Gallagher Girl story but then I started talking about Tori and I was like wtf? Then I realized OHHH I should be writing for my Darkest Powers story so here it is lol. Before I forget thanks to suzi811 for the awesome couple ideas. I'm glad you hate Soph as much as I do lol. Hope ya like the chapter!**

**(CPOV)**

I was in the room that Tori and I share and she still hadn't totally cooled off from earlier. I mean yeah Sophia was being kind of… well bitchy but she didn't need to throw her almost through a wall and throw sparks at her.

"Tori just calm down being upset about it isn't go-"

"Chloe you HAVE a boyfriend. And no one is all in your face about how they want him and how he's THEIRS. You really don't understand right now k?" She was right. Derek was my boyfriend and no one was trying to steal him. Evidentially I was his mate so they probably knew not to mess with either of us or he would flip on them. Maybe that guy Nick would stop looking at me now.

Tori just sat there in her bed sulking to I went to go look for Derek. I got down the steps and ran smack into a solid body but I knew it wasn't Derek because he wouldn't have let me fall back smack on my butt.

"Oh s-sorry" I got out quickly with my stupid stutter.

"It's okay here let me help you up" crap it was Nick. The other werewolf was as antisocial as Derek and would have just left me there and walked away. Nick was the only werewolf I had ever met that said more than 5 words at a time and didn't plan on killing me. Well sure Derek would practically give me monologues now especially when I messed up. But in the beging his main source of communication was that grunt.

I took his hand and he nearly threw me across the room he was so strong. He caught me before anything happened and I was in his arms. Wow Derek was going to be-

"What are you doing with her?" pissed. Derek was going to be pissed. He nearly growled at him.

"Nothing I swear. Dude she's your mate and I'm not suicidal!" Then why did he-

"Earlier was just to test things out see how protective over her you were. I have no interest at all! No offence sweety you're cute though." Please let Derek be calmed down.

"Fine" Derek grunted and took me in his arms. Okay so I guess one werewolf down the other to go. Even though the other one didn't even look at me but I'm sure something was going to happen with him. I could nearly feel it.

"Leave him alone Derek" I heard from ahead. I was facing Derek's chest so there was no way I was going to see whoever it was that said it. But I could tell it was Chris the other werewolf because the way he said it was nearly a deep growl. Uh-oh.

"Dude he's not doing anything. I ran into Chloe and she fell I tried to help her up but I nearly threw her across the room and when I caught her it was in a kind of sketchy way and Derek saw me holding his MATE and got a little ticked. That's all so chill mighty Alpha" Oh. After he said it all everything made since again. But again with the mate thing. I knew what it was but I wasn't sure if it was true. Was I really Derek's mate? Was I the only one he would ever love? I hoped so.

Even though Nick tried clearing things up for them Derek and Chris were glaring at each other. Woah. What was-

"They both are alphas and two alphas under one roof means doesn't work considering there can only be one. He's the alpha of your pack and Chris is our alpha. But now that we all live together we're one pack so. They won't be getting alone" crap crap crap.

"Oh thanks" I said to him

"No problem. But we should get out of here this may get a little… heavy" so I took his advice and we both left to see Tori and Lucas sitting together without Sophia. I don't think she'll be bothering Tori again. Or at least I hope not.

"Hey guys" I said sitting on another one of the couches with Nick."

"Got yourself a new wolfboy huh Chloe? You really know how to pick 'em" she was like a sister to me but wow she could be a pain.

"No I didn't actually Tori."

"Then wh-"

"Not my type" he simply said.

"Oh" way to shut Tori up.

"Wow you shut Tori up you have no idea how hard that is" I said quietly so only Nick's super werewolf hearing could pick it up. He just chuckled and then Tori and Lucas looked at him confused. We both just shrugged.

Derek came in the room looking really pissed off. Any Tori was in the room. This just wasn't his day. Or hers for that matter.

"Hey King-Kong what's wrong with you?"

"Tori not right now."

"Fine" she said.

"You shut her up too" I head Nick say and I smiled.

"Hey Derek what's wrong?"

"Chris" he said simply before sitting next to me and pulling me on his lap.

"Hey Chloe and Derek?"

"Yeah?" I said back. Oh god she was setting up for something.

"Be sure not to have a repeat of earlier okay?"

"Tori shut up" muttered Derek.

"I'm just saying what if Krista's young little eyes came in and saw it?"

"What if I saw what?" great Tori way to go.

"Nothing" Lucas said as she sat down next to him. She was only a year younger but looked more.

"Whatever" she said and then the room fell silent.

"So how'd it go back there Derek should I go do some damage control?"

"No it's fine" it wasn't I could tell. I gave Nick a look saying that he should and so he got up.

"Okay I'm going to go to my room then" he said before leaving to no doubt do damage control. I was glad there was someone else help me keep the peace between the two.

"Derek let's go for a walk" I said and so we got up and headed outside.

**A/n: Muahaha cliff hanger! Or just a random ending? You ponder that. This has to be like the longest chapter I've ever written hahaha and it's not even that long. Anyhow Hope you liked the chapter and please review telling me what you thought even if it made you heave! Reviews are like sitting in Derek's lap! :{D**


	4. Oh shit and Oh shit some more

**A/n: Hey people next chapter here! I made a little typo last time I said Krista's little ears when I meant to say Amy hahaha. Thanks for pointing that out for me Winkadink! Well here is another chapter hope ya like!**

**(Nick's POV)**

After that little talk with Chloe I went to go see if Chris was about to kill Derek. He's always been kind of uptight but now with another alpha around… things were going to get messy. Plus Chloe is a sweet girl and I didn't want anything to happen to Derek because she would be broken. Don't get me wrong I don't like her or anything it's just that she's kind of like my sister already an- Oh shit. Looks like I've switched packs. No, no that can't be right. I know it is though.

"Hey Chris you two throw down yet?"

"What do you think?"

"No need to be touchy pal just seeing if you're okay."

"You know what I told you about Soph. And my uh- pull towards her."

"Oh yeah what's up with that. She's totally into Lucas we know that since she almost got killed trying to take him fro-"

"I think she's my mate" he said simply after cutting me off. Oh shit… times two.

"Ohhhhhhhhh. Not awkward at all."

"I don't know why I talk to you you're no help a-"

"No dude that's awesome. You should just like tell her flat out."

"But it's not like she likes me or anything."

"How do you know? All this time we've been at this safe house you haven't even talked to her. It's the only way to know man."

"Well I-"

"Just think about it. At least say hi to the girl I mean come on. Think about it" and I walked away. I could hear Derek and Chloe coming back from their walk anyway. Guess we were talking longer than I thought.

"Hi Nick."

"Hey Derek. Uhh could I talk to you?"

"Umm…" he shot a sideways glance at Chloe pondering if he should leave her to talk. Ugh mates.

"She can come too."

"No it's fine you two-"

"You should come Chloe" he was more overprotective than I thought.

"Okay then" so they went back outside with me behind them to a clearing far enough so that Chris couldn't hear us. Or Krista for that matter but it's not like it mattered if she heard or not.

"So you know how you and Chris are both Alpha's right?"

"Well yeah."

"And how at first you cared if I even looked at Chloe but now I can sit on a couch with her and you not even think twice."

"Well yeah…"

"It's a pack thing. I used to be in Chris' pack but I'm not anymore. I guess I just switched to yours for some reason. People are dividing now and whoever gets more people in their pack will be the 'official' Alpha. I think you're winning because he's starting to back down."

The look on his face showed me that I was right. Oh shit… again. This day was getting weirder and weirder.

**(DPOV)**

He was right. I could tell. I still wanted to fight Chris whenever he was near but I didn't feel that towards Nick anymore. He was like a brother to me and even when he was sitting with Chloe I didn't even mind. I wasn't sure why people were just gravitating towards my pack but I would have to do some research on it.

"I think you're right. I'm going to the library to do some research. Could you stay with Chloe?" he knew I didn't want her with Chris because he knew she was my mate and naturally something he could use to become Alpha and if Nick was automatically coming to my pack then there must be some reason for it.

**(NPOV) (I like his POV lol)**

I could tell Derek was pretty pissed so we went back to the house and I went with Chloe to go sit with Lucas, Tori, and Tori's best friend herself. You guessed it Sophia. Amy was there two and she was like my little sister so if those two started fighting again I would have to get her and Chloe out ASAP.

When Chloe and I sat down I could hear Amy whispering in Tori's ear so I focused to hear what she was saying.

"If you want I can set Sophia on fire… I never really liked that girl" I started laughing and Tori was too then Amy started with us. Everyone was looking at us three like we were crazy and then they all must have realized that Amy was talking to Tori and I just happen to hear.

"Please… do it" Tori said between laughs and I think Chloe understood then because she started laughing quietly too.

"So Lucas is your back doing any better?"

"It's fine… still."

"Oh come on you didn't have a problem talking with me before Victoria came."

"Umm yes he did Sophia. Back off my brother or else I'm take a nice bite from your neck and see how you do healing that" good ol' Krista.

"I was ju-"

"Hey don't mess with me because I'll do it."

"Krista, your brother doesn't ha-" quick as lightening Krista had Sophia is a choke hold with her mouth to her neck. Her fangs had come out and all hell was about to break lose.

"Amy, Chloe out!" they both did what I said grudgingly though and left the room.

"Krista chill out!" I heard Lucas telling his sister to get her NOT to kill Sophia. Wow that girl really knew how to get under someone's skin. Almost dying twice in a near 24 hours in a SAFE house. That's talent.

"Well tell her to sop being a bitch!" Krista said with a slight speech impediment from her over sized teeth.

"Come on Krista let her go" and she did. Wow people were actually listening to me today!

"Watch your back shaman I'll have Tori putting a binding spell on you so I can take a nice chunk out while you're on fire and Chloe's sending an army of the dead after you. Got it?" Sophia just let out a weak nod before running to her room scared for her life. Good finally someone put some since into that girl.

"Go Krista!" Tori said while laughing uncontrollably with Lucas by her side. Chloe and Amy came in letting out giggles and I just rolled my eyes.

"That girl really gets to me" Krista said. Doesn't she get to all of us?

**A/n: HAHAHA if you can't tell I really hate Soph lolz. All my anger goes out on that girl. Okay so we know Krista's a little short tempered now like Tori… will they be BFFL's or Enemies? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! Or you can tell me hahaha. Okay thanks for reading and don't forget to review please! **


	5. It's Going Down

**A/n: Yes Lilly87 Sophia just may die lol. I'm so mean too her oh dear hahaha. Okay so guys plz review and tell me some plot twist ideas! That would be awesomeful! Oh and if you catch and mistakes just tell me haha. Alright on with the chapter!**

**(TPOV)**

Okay so me and Lucas aren't technically going out now. He just hates Sophia… like everyone else does. Other that Essie and but I mean she doesn't hate anyone… other than the Edison Group… but EVERYONE hates them. Even Chloe. Anyway I'm starting to move on to the wolfboy. Not Derek because just eww or Chris because he has attitude issues but Nick. He's really nice and not to mention hotter than fire. God. I'm turning into Chloe. It' nice having her as my best friend and everything but she's rubbing off on me. I'm not liking it.

"Just go after him" Krista? WTF! Is she like-

"Yeah I can read your mind. Sorry I heard my brothers mention and I kinds started listening. Screw my brother go after Nick" unexpected much? One second she's threatening to bite the Sophia's head off because she was messing with Lucas and then she tells me to just forget him? Weird girl she is.

"I'm not weird it's just that you like Nick so go after him" shit I forgot… she can read my mind.

"Normal vampires can just read people emotions and get the jist of what people are talking about but thanks to the Edison Group I can actually read minds."

"Oh.. got it. "

"Yeah… not back to the subject at hand. You like him so just freaking go for it."

"Yeah but he-"

"SO WHAT! You don't care about that you didn't like Derek because he's anti-social as hell, no offence Derek I know you can hear me because I can hear you, and Chris is just a pain in the ass. I don't care if you take offence to that Chris. But Nick's not. He's different and he's sweet. So just like… go for him."

"Yeah okay… thanks" I said with a smile. New target! Nick.

**(NPOV)**

I was just finished yelling at Sophia for being Queen Bitchness, when I heart Krista and Tori talking. About me. I had to listen in on it and then I heard some good news. TORI LIKED ME. Ha-ha-ha-haaa what now Lucas?

"Stop thinking bad things about my brother Nick!" stupid Vampire… and yeah I hope you heard that!

"I did!"

"Good!" Sophia was just looking at me funny. Right she didn't have super hearing or whatever. Good I'm glad she's in the dark. I just walked away to were Tori and Krista were standing.

"Yeah I like you Tori."

"What the hell?"

"Werewolf" I said pointing to myself. "

Just because I talk doesn't mean I don't have the powers. The Edison group didn't totally fail with me as an experiment. They got rid of the anti-social part but I can hear and see much better than even Derek."

"Got it" and yet I shut Tori up again.

"Shut up Nick."

"Oh come on I didn't even think anything!"

"Whatever. I'm going to go scare the shit out of Sophia since she's thinking mean thoughts about me" and so off she went to go scare her. And scare her she did because I could nearly hear Sophia crying.

"What's going on?"

"Krista's threatening to rip off all her limbs and then rip her heart out. That girl is violent."

"I can tell. You're lucky you get to hear it."

"Yeah but I can hear every else going on too."

"Ooooh! Spy on Chris so then I can make fun of him later."

"You might not want to do that. He's always grumpy. Only I can make fun of him."

"And why not wolfboy?"

"Werewolf" I said pointing to myself.

"I'm sure can take him."

"How is that?"

"Witch" she said pointing to herself. Way to take my move.

"Fine… he's sitting in his room talking to himself… I'm not sure what about though" she started laughing.

"Is he actually as aggressive as he makes himself out to be?"

"Much more actually. Him and Derek almost killed each other my starting when they first met."

"How did you know that?... and don't say werewolf" I laughed. I liked this girl.

"I was outside in the woods coming back in and I saw them. More would have happened if Essie didn't come and save them from each other."

"Too bad that would have been a sight to behold."

"It can get pretty ugly."

"How do you know that? You ever been in a wolf fight?"

"Chris gets in a wolf fights with any were creature he meets."

"Were creature? Really?" I just chuckled some.

"Yeah there are were-panthers, were-tigers, were-bears, pretty much any big animal you can think of."

"That. Is weird."

"Tell me about it" right after I said that a pissed off, as usual, Chris came down the stairs.

"Why so grumpy Frankenstein?" he growled at her and I growled back. Where the hell did that come from?

"Go Chris… now" it came out as practically a snarl. He just turned and went right back up the stairs with a string of profanities.

"What the hell was that?"

"Don't worry about him he's just.-"

"No not him you! You like growled at him!" and she started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing nothing, come on even I can hear Krista yelling at Lucas" so we went to see what the commotion was about THIS time. I swear never had a dull moment around here.

"Krista stop your stressing him out! He'll have an outer body experience or make YOU have one and you know how painful they are!"

"They aren't that painful actually."

"That's because it's your power. Dude I'm never letting you practice on me again!" he muttered a soft sorry before Krista started up again.

"Well he deserves it he's being a dumb ass! He was going to practice on AMY! AMY! She doesn't do anything to anyone and here he goes wanting to PRACTICE on her!"

"She said it was fine!"

"If I asked her if I could practice my compulsion on her she would say it was fine!" here we go…

"Hey you both just stop!" and then cue Derek and Chloe… and Sophia…. But no one really notices her since Derek nearly ran in the room and Chloe was frantically trying to calm him down.

"Get Essie, Simon, and my dad! Tori you're going to have to have to help them put a spell on this place! Everyone get in a circle" everyone just sat there looking utterly confused and their mouths wide open other than Krista who was running to go get everyone he had asked for.

" NOW! Everyone get in a circle!" and everyone did. What the hell is going on this time!

**A/n: CLIFFY! Sorry I left one haha I hate when people do it! QUESTIONS! Why is Derek freaking out? Why do we need the witches and sorcerers? Why is everyone getting in a big fucking circle? Please leave a review and guess! Whoever guesses correctly shall get a shout-out and a cyber best friend hug!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	6. Mind Stalker

**A/n: Hehehe I was evil with that little cliffy there! Muahahahaaaaaa! And DAMNNNN Winkadink you practically read my mind lol I was reading your review and I was like wtf I was going to do that! And that! And that! And I laughed major when you said they were going to play spin the bottle lol I can image Derek freaking out because he just wanted to play THAT badly lol. Okay I won't keep you waiting any longer! Hereeee it is!**

**(TPOV)  
**Okay Derek is about to have a fucking cow, pop a vessel, or have an aneurism he looks so stressed. Everyone got in the circle like he said because all of us wanted to stay alive and safe and then we just looked at him.

"Hold hands" we did as we were told. Krista came back with Kit, Essie, and Simon and we all held hands.

"Okay there are werewolves who's land we are on" he said looking at Nick and I guess they shared some werewolf understanding thing or whatnot.

"And we have to put a invisibility spell on the house about a 6 foot radius around it. Okay Essie since you're the best at the spell you'll conduct it. My dad, Simon, and Tori will repeat what she says and the rest of us have to help them by putting our power into it so that the spell will last until the wolves give up and finally call is a false alarm. Everyone got it? Good. Start"

Damnnnn King Kong could spazz out. I looked at Essie and she started talking some random language and then everyone Derek said should repeat after her did. Everyone else just stood there looking really focused on sending their power towards us.

I guess it worked because after about 5 minutes or lots of chanting and hoo-ha Essie stopped and was panting a little. I felt kind of dizzy and I guess Kit and Simon did to because they went to sit down. I felt someone's really warn arm around my waist as I started to fall and I looked to notice it was Nick. He really was something to look at.

"So did it work on not?" yeah I liked Krista strait forward and to the point.

"Yes Krista it worked. We got a little farther than 6 feet because I can feel them. Tori can you feel it to?" and the truth is I guess I did. I was trying to ignore the feeling but it felt like someone was bursting my privacy bubble or something. It was a really annoying feeling.

"Yeah it feels like someone is like too close or something. I wish they would just go away."

"Yes they will in time. Since it got out farther they will realize… or think they realize that there is actually nothing going on. Thank you Derek for noticing" of course the genius himself just let out a grunt and Chloe was sitting there with him. Those two- Well we all already know about how those two are just ewww. I guess Krista heard me because she started laughing and getting weird looks.

_You're sooo right I was thinking the same thing!_

WTF did she just like talk to me with her mind?

_Yesss I did! You can talk back too and no one will even know it's happening!_

This is weirddddd

_I get that a lot._

Damn mind reader!

_I get that too! _ And she started.. mind laughing I guess.

Well hey you haven't been spending weeks with them all over each other!

_I'm glad I haven't I would have… hit them or something!_

Trust me King Kong over there would NEVER allow for anything to happen to his sweet Chloe. And they are like ALWAYS together.

_And always thinking about each other! It's like oookay TMI! It's kind of like how you and Nick are thinking about each other! Only they don't mind yell like the both of you!_

Umm what! I don't always think about him!

_Please! I can __hear__ it! He thinks about you too. A lot. Like he is right now._

What's he thinking about?

_How he hopes you like him the way he likes you. He like __loves__ you and I'm not being dramatic it's the truth._

Wow….

_Oh you know you love him back! And I swear if you use my brother as an excuse I will rip your throat out._

Violence much? And I wasn't going to use him as an excuse don't worry.

_Good! Now hold on a sec while I tell Nick the good newsss!_

WAIT WHAT! NO KRISTA DO-

It was to god damn late. I could tell she had moved on to talk to him. Fuck a duck.

**(NPOV)**

I was sitting here deep in thought when little miss mind reader chooses to disrupt me.

_I told her you like her Nicky!_

You didn't…

_Oh but I did. Just now we were mind talking! She thinks about you as much as you think about her even if she doesn't know it!_

Well shit

_Yeah well oh shit! Just tell her how you feel. It's not like she's going to run away screaming. She doesn't even have a grudge aginst werewolves or anything I tested for you. She just isn't feeling Derek and wants Chris to just keel over and die. But who doesn't ? He's a negative-_

Okay I'll tell her just STOP mind ranting please!

_Fine, fine no need to be so snarky god!_

Thank you!

_But as I was saying! You told Derek about the pack thing! Good good I'm proud. And he took it pretty well-_

HOW do you know about that?

_I heard you thinking about it so I searched your mind to find the memory since it like __just__ happened and there it was so I watched and now I know_

You're a mind snoop.

_I know. I wear the badge with pride! __Anyway__ stop interrupting me! It's rude-_

Not as rude as searching peoples minds without their permission!

_Nick shut up for five seconds! There's something up with Chris. Form the moment he walked into this safe house I knew he was off. His mind doesn't have the same… aura I guess as everyone else's and it's not because he's a werewolf because Derek's a werewolf too and he's anti-social and HE doesn't even have a freaky aura like Chris'_

What's his look like?

_It's like… black and just plain __evil__ looking. I don't want to look through his mind because I'm scared I'll get lost in it or something._

What does Derek's look like?

_It's a forest green color like yours is. It's pretty friendly I even went through his mind some. It was sickening just Chloe, Chloe, and more Chloe. God he was like a stalker or something I mea-_

Chris Krista more about Chris!

_OH RIGHT! Okay so there is something weird going on with the guy and I'll search his brain but you have to just… see if he's acting like evil, and closed off. K?_

Yeah sure I'll check in a little bit.

_And you better stop thinking about Tori so much or else you'll turn into Derek. Him and Chloe are like one person DON'T DO IT MAN I NEED YOU TO-_

Shut up I won't. Just look through his mind already.

_Okay bye!_

And the connection was cut. I hope she didn't get lost in there if that was even possible.

**A/n: Ooooh what do we think is going on with Chris! Is he evil? Is he mourning? Or is he just weird? Tune in to find out on the next episode offfff. DRAMA AT THE SAFE HOUSE! Duh duh duhhhhh. Oh and don't forget to review XD!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	7. Bad News Wolf

**A/n: Okay some shout-outs!**

**Winkadink: you continue to make me smile with your reviews and you amaze me hahaha.**

**Suzi811: you've given me a bloody brilliant idea! I'm going to use it in this chapter!**

**Okay so more Kristaness and Chrisness (nice FAKE words ik haha) and… yeah! Enjoy the chappie!**

**(KPOV)**

Okay this guy has this really freaky aura and NOW I have to look through it. I hate Nick. Well okay maybe I don't but whatever. He's right but I really wish he wasn't. Omg speaking of Nick what is with him and Tori! They are ohh-la-la! Tori's a cool girl I'm pretty sure we could be friends. But I man she's always thinking about Nick and how Derek and Chloe are… gross. Little does she know they're are the same way! Reading people's minds is fun and I never have a dull moment! But sometimes you get more information then you need…

Oh I almost forgot Chris' mind! I went up to my room so I could be a little closer to him and focus better. I found his mind and figured out what he was thinking easily because he's the only one on this level.

He was talking to himself I could hear the mumbling from his room but what he was thinking about could get us all freaking killed! He was thinking about those wolves and he was pretty damn pissed that they didn't find us. Fuck him! Excuse my French.

I went a little deeper and found out that he was the alpha of that pack but kept in touch with him during his… runs. That's sick. He's sick. I should kill him. But no one would like that very much would they? Even if he is an evil son of a bitch.

I went down the stairs and reported what I found out to Nick. I would tell Derek since I just found out he's the alpha and all (from Chris' mind of course) but he kinda scares me. Not his mind just… him.

NICK. NICK. NICK. NICK. NICK. I thought over and over towards him.

_WHAT KRISTA! Stop spazzing out_

I found out what's going on! His mind is all icky because he's like evil. He's not with the Edison Group but he's with another pack that really hates the fact that you and now Derek are here. He's the alpha. He sent them here and it was no accident!

_Oh shit._

Yeah oh shit indeed! I don't know what to do! Should we act like it never happened or should we ju-

_Just… tell Derek. It's fine he won't bite you or anything. He's alpha around here now he should know._

Nick why can'-

_Just tell him!_

Fine!

So I switched over to Derek's… weird mind. He may seem really like orderly and stuff but his mind is a jumble of random things! From Chloe, to the pack, to what just happened, to how he could get everyone out of here if something were to randomly happen, and much more… randomness.

Derek wakey wakey! Hate to interrupt your daydreaming but I have some pretty damn important news.

_What is it?_

Aww he didn't freak out when I started talking to him. He's no fun why does Chloe even BOTHER!

Chris is an evil werewolf that's out to get us!

_Elaborate. _Stupid short answers.

Those guys that 'just happened to find you'… well they didn't just happen to find you. They were send by Chris who's there alpha. People joined your pack because there is a hell of a lot of negative energy coming from Chris but Nick was with him before it all started and couldn't just break away and start his own pack. Anyway not the point. The point is Chris is going to 'cause a lot of trouble and if we don't do something soon the shit's going to hit the fan!

_Okay fine… can you search his mind some more to find out what he wants exactly? I'll talk to Nick so find out some more about Chris since he knows him best._

It's a plan! I'm on it!

Then I cut the connection to go back upstairs and into the mind off our enemy. Duh-duh-duhhhhhh.

**(NPOV)**

I heard a quick 'talk to Derek! Now!' from Krista but I didn't have time to say anything because she cut the connection and ran upstairs. To harass Chris' mind some more no doubt.

Derek and I just made eye contact before getting up and walking outside.

"Chloe will be fine she has Tori a damn powerful witch, and Amy can set whoever on fire in an instant" he just nodded and we kept walking. There was a moment of awkward silence before Derek said anything.

"I heard about Chris and what's going on."

"Oh yeah! I'm supposed to talk to you about that. What's going on?"

"Well is Chris acting like out of the ordinary? Was he like this before we came?"

"I never really noticed anything weird going on with him before you guys came. I guess it was because I never questioned it or anything since he was alpha and all. When he said drop it I dropped it" he nodded and thought for a while before speaking again. This was kinda weird.

"Derek, he's raising hell right now…" and we both ran back towards the house to see what was going on.

**A/n: I bet now you understand the name huh? Lol I'm really rude with my cliffies but you know win some lose some hehe. Alright I'll try to post soon so you go crazy over what happens but it would be totally cool if you told me what you think is going to happen next! Okay thanks for reading!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	8. Overwhelming

**A/n: I would like to say that Winkadink… you continue to make my lol when I'm reading your reviews and amaze me hahaha. I was actually thinking something along the lines of what you said so I'm going to like TOTALLY use your ideas hahaha. I think you're my writing twin because the fact that you keep saying what I'm thinking is weird. Krista is my favorite character too and I'm going to write in her POV offfften haha I have come to love her. There shall be lost of her in the story! Oh so I don't forget yes suzi811 Sophia can get her ass kicked because you asked lol. And I found out that this is like not a Chlerek anymore but a Nori (Nick and Tori oh I went there) so yeahhhh. Haha okay let me stop ranting for now but more will be waiting at the bottom. Now let the hell raising begin!**

**(KPOV) (HA told ya I was going to write in her POV a lot)**

I was sitting here getting ready to see what goes through the mind of the evil werewolf upstairs when all of the sudden there was an extreamly loud growl coming from downstairs so I went to check it out being the nosy person I am.

Little Amy was standing there next to Chloe while Lucas was freaking out on Chris. Bad move buddy. Tori was obviously pissed since she was shaking and there were sparks flying from her fingers. Simon (who is like REALLY cute) was standing there trying his hardest to calm Tori down but I could tell it wasn't working.

"Heyy what's go-" Chris out of the blue just came up to me and pinned me to the wall! Son of a bi-

"Why have you been looking through my mind?" he snarled at me. Did that boy ever learn manners? I don't think he did.

"First of all. Back up before I break your neck. Second I have no idea what you're talking about" Tori was about to cast one hell of a spell on him but I looked at her a shook my head. He would just recover and me 100x more mad then he was now and we DID NOT need to get him worked up anymore.

"Just kill her Chris" Sophia said from across the room. Everyone turned to look at her. She had an evil grin on her face. I swear she could be satins' mistress.

"You sure as hell better NOT kill me!" I knew my eyes were a burning red now since everyone was staring at them and my fangs were coming out. Looks like I've gotten myself a little worked up.

Chloe was coming over to try and help me but Chris just pushed her away sending her flying into a wall since she was so little. After she made contact there was a slight crunching noise and she went limp. Oooooh Derek is going to kill him.

"Answer the question Krista!"

"Say it don't spray it Christopher! I have no idea what you're talking about. I couldn't give about shit what's going on in that disgusting mind of your" my speech was slightly funny because of my teeth but it just me seem more serious.

"You know something! What is it?"

"Maybe if you were a little more polite I would talk to you. But no you have to be the big bad wolf stomping around all the time" he was about to grab my neck but I was faster than him and bit his arm. That had to hurt.

"You bi-" I guess Tori couldn't resist herself because she made Chris go flying back. No not with a knockback spell, but with a big ass ball of energy or something. Whatever it was it looked like it hurt even worse than my bite that almost went through his arm.

But nothing stops Chris when he's out for blood. He jumped up and went for Tori but the door flew open with a pissed looking Nick and Derek in the doorway. Amy was sitting my Chloe making sure she kept breathing and also trying not to get involved in anything. Smart move.

"Get the hell away from her Chris!" Nick nearly growled. Woahhh who knew he could be so… mean!

"What are you going to do to stop me" he kept walking towards Tori but she zapped him when he tried to touch her. That's not what got him away though. Nick attacked him both of them flying through the wall and they started snarling like crazy before the rips of their clothes were heard and they changed into wolves. Everyone started bitchin' out after that.

Derek looked like he was out to kill but Simon was telling him that he needed to help Chloe not try and kill Chris right now. Tori was standing there just gathering enough energy so she could just kill Chris herself. Lucas was passed out I guess having an outer body experience. Poor thing all stressed out. I felt bad for my brother with his power that was nothing more than a pain in the ass.

Amy was freaking out setting a couple things on fire by accident and then franticly putting it out. Chloe was just.. laying there. And I was standing here looking in Sophia's mind and just in time I reached her before she could attack me. What a bitch! Why did she want my dead so badly anyway what the hell did I ever do to her?

She started hitting me and punching and kicking with all she had and I just threw her across the room. When she tried to get back up I got over to her quickly enough grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why do you think oh clever one?" I had finally gotten my teeth retracted after calming down some but I brought them back out and stared at her. She winced some at the site of me. Good.

"You're with the Edison Group aren't you?"

"What do you think" I tightened the grip on her neck and she started talking then. God she could have done that in the first place.

"Fine I'll talk! They let my go saying I should find a safe house earn the trust of everyone in it and then tell them where it was located! I picked the one with Essie because she's a REALLY powerful witch and if we took her down we would just have the weaker safe houses to go and then things would be easier."

"That has NOTHING to do with why Chris is sending random wolved here to attack us!"

"I'm his MATE. He has a weekness for me. I asked him to do it and he did! Please just let go of me" I snapped. Not only me but her neck. I simply snapped it like that. _Ding dong the wicked witch is dead!_

I looked over to the fight that was going on with Chris and I noticed that Derek had joined in wolf form. Him and Nick were going to rip him to pieces but I knew that simply could not be!

"Tori! You have to tell Nick to stop! I'll get Derek to!" she just nodded at me not knowing I told her to tell him because he just HAD to listen to her if he wanted to or not. So we both started yelling at them!

"Nick stop killing him won't help! Not yet at least just stop for a second!" and he did. Bingo point for Krista.

"Derek Chloe wouldn't be to happy when she finds out you just killed him!" Two points for Krista. Derek stopped and both the wolves just pinned Chris down not wanting him to get away but also not wanting to fight anymore.

"Go change we've got him for now. You kinda kicked his ass not much damage he can do" they both nodded at me. Chris had stopped fighting as well after I killed Sophia, his other half. He had died a little inside. Oooh look at me being all poetic. ANYWAY I told Amy to just set the bitch on fire if he tried anything. Tori had in him in a binding spell while I was tying him up. Derek came back in really fast picking Chloe up and rushing to her room. Spazz.

Nick don't kill him! Okay?

_Fine I won't. Why does it matter anyway?_

He was working with Sophia. She was working with the Edison Group. That's it that's all.

_Why was he working with her then? She should die ju-_

She was his mate.

That shut him up. He looked at Tori and I knew he understood. That guy never lost his cool but when Chris just tried to touch Tori (who could hold her own I may add) he flipped out and threw him through a wall! Speaking of which we're going to have to fix that… greattt.

Essie's going to be pissed. ESSIE! Oh shit that's right. Her, Kit, and Lauren had gone grocery shopping. Chris knew how to plan. He nearly ate me about 3 minute after they left. Which means we still had some time. Which means that Derek or Nick may still kill him. It also means we had to time to get some answers. Great then!

I turned around to face Chris again then I saw my brother. OH HELL! I was losing it today. I never forgot this kind of stuff but I forgot today. Well I did just kill Sophia… who's body is still just sitting there! What the fuck is wrong with you Krista!

I went over to try and wake Lucas up but it didn't work. I went to the refrigerator and got some ice water and threw it on him. That woke the boy up.

"Krista what the hell!"

"You weren't waking up."

"You could have just waited like a normal person."

"Okay I just killed Sophia, her body is over there, Chris tried to kill me, then he knocked Chloe out, and you were on the floor. I could do something about that so I did. Another problem solved. Plus you saw me… you knew it was coming."

"Whatever. Are you going to get some awnsers out of Chris or not?"

"Let's do it!" Ha he doesn't know what's coming.

**A/n: WOWWW long chapter much? Lol so I killed the bitch Sophia my own character was making me mad lol. I didn't kill Chris but now he's mourning like crazy. Krista went phsyco vampire on us. Chloe is knocked out. Derek is frantic as hell. Tori is pissed. Nick is even more pissed. And this story is getting better! WOOOOOO. Lol jk on the last part idk if it is or not but if you ask me I've made this even more dramatic than an episode of Gossip Girl! Haha I soo went there. Anyway there are almost 2000 words in the chapter hehehe. Sooo yeah don't forget to review and project your feelings about this chapter! Tell me what's going on. And of course Winkadink I have to ask you to tell me what you think is going to happen next lol. Alright now click the review button, tell me how you feel, and talk to you next chapterrr! **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	9. Can't Catch a Break

**A/n: Time to harass Chris! Weeee fun fun fun hahaha. Winkadink I was laughing REALLY hard at your awesome review earning me weird looks from my brother hahaha. I'm totally using your ideas because they are majorly wicked! Okay here is the chapter that I'm updating so I can get all you peoples reviews!**

**(NPOV)**

I could kill Chris right here right now. He tried to KILL Tori! Well and Krista. I should just rip his head off and be done with it! I was about to until Krista told me it would do no good. Damnit she's right. Derek was upstairs trying to help Chloe but I wish he as down here to tell me to just kill him already. But the right thing to do is get some answers so that's what we're going to do.

"Why can't we just KILL him!"

"I'm with Tori!"

"I know you're with Tori" she said with a wink. Yeah really nice time to do this Krista. "BUT if we want to be sure that we won't be attacked we'll kill him later. Deal?"

"Fine" we both muttered and let Krista do the talking .

"Brother ask away" wow she was actually letting someone else take control.

"Are YOU with Edison Group?" Lucas asked plain and simple. I wish this would just pass so I could kick his ass again and KILL him.

_NO NICK! Calm the hell down we're asking questions first like it or not!_

Fine…

"No… Sophia just asked me to send some wolves here to attack. She didn't even mention the Edison Group. I didn't even know she ACTUALLY wanted everyone dead. She said it like it was going to be a joke. I just couldn't resist. She was so-" Krista interrupted him with a hard slap across the face. THAT my friend is what a bitch slap is.

"Yeah, yeah spear us the details I'll get them later" note to self: don't fuck with Krista.

"Why were you going to kill us?" thanks Tori I was wondering the same thing.

"She said you all knew too. That YOU were with the Edison Group. I mean all this stuff started happening when you guys came here. It was all fine u-"

"But you knew about her telling you to send the wolves before right?" I asked. He was driving my patience. And I'm a pretty calm person if I do say so myself.

"I was bu-"

"Moving on… why were you going to kill ME?" Krista asked about to freak out on him again. Be my guest.

"You were getting in the way. You could read our minds and would ruin our chances of killing the rest of them. Plus Essie said you were one of the biggest threats"

"Let me get this straight" Lucas said just as confused with all of this as I was. "Sophia told you that we were all evil right?"

"Yeah."

"You believed her?"

"Duh."

"You were going to help her kill us?"

"Yeah…"

"You had no proof AT ALL that we were with the Edison Group?"

"She said she did."

"Did she ever show it to you? Give YOU proof that we were?"

"Well… no but-"

"What did Essie want?"

"For you guys to be back in the hands of the Edison Group."

"You went along with it?"

"Yes."

"So pretty much you were Sophia's bitch?" Tori asked totally dumbfounded like the rest of us.

"Well no I just-"

"Yeah you were Chris. You were her minion. YOU were part of the Edison Group."

"And we are going to have to kill you now" Krista said as though everyday she told people they had to die."Amy? Could you be a darling and set him on fire please?"

"Umm… yeah… sure" and she did. Fast. The guys started screaming and cursing it was actually pretty funny. Way better than what I had planned I was just going to fight him 'till the death.

But Derek came running down the stairs looking pissed. Oh shit.

"Chloe's awake. Any painkillers? I think she has a concussion."

"Yeah I'll show you!" Amy said happy to get out of there. He just nodded and followed her. I guess he was happy Chris was burning a slow and painful death. He freaking knocked his mate out!

"Oh this is taking too long!" Tori said before throwing a big as burst of energy at him silencing him. I guess that killed him.

"Well this has been fun and all but I think we should put Chris out. Hide his body. And not to mention his master Sophia over there."

"I'll get Chris" I said.

"I'll put him out hold on!" a second later after she focused the fire was gone. That girl was good.

"I'll get Sophia. Tori can you help me?"

"Yeah sure" and off we went me with Chris and Krista and Tori carrying Sophia off.

"Well I'm glad this is over. Fun while it lasted though" Krista stated smirking.

"Most entertainment I've had since we left the Lyle House."

"That was just stressful. Obviosly since Lucas passed out. Again."

"Hey he can't control it. He just… passes out. It doesn't help that he's a big wimp though. God that boy should toughen up" we all laughed and when we came to a creek not too far from the house we just dumped the bodies and watch the current take them away.

"That's creepy" Tori said before turning to go back to the house.

"Very" I said agreeing leading the way back since we had to trace our trail. After a while of awkward silence Krista of course finally spoke up.

"Wellllll I think I'll disappear randomly so you two can chat… uhh I'm going to go harass someone… I shouldn't have killed the bitch Sophia I should have just made her suffer! Damn... anyway chao!" and she left like that. Tori and I just looked at each other for a while before I spoke.

"I should have killed him when he tried to touch you."

"I should have killed him too."

"I uh.. I understand why Derek is the way he is with Chloe."

"What now?"

"Okay so Tori, I have a really big protective instincts when it comes to you and I really like you, an-"

"Spit it out wolf boy."

"You're my mate. You're the only person I'll ever love" she just stood there looking at me for the longest time looking confused. After what felt like forever she finally looked at me and started smiling.

"It's about time you said something" she said and kissed me. It was… amazing. I mean I've kissed girls before but this was like… wow. My arms were around her waist and her arms around my neck. We kissed for a while before she broke away and spoke.

"Just don't go all overprotective werewolf on me life Derek okay? I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. But no promises" I said with a smirk.

"I'll zap your ass if you do. Puppy dog eyes don't work on me either so don't try it."

"I don't think you've seen mine. They're the hottest thing you'll ever seen."

"Yeah sure, whatever" she said before kissing me again. Amazing.

…**Meanwhile…**

**(CPOV)**

I had just woken up and I was on my bed with Derek with the biggest headache ever. Last thing I remembered was Chris trying to kill Krista I tried to help, I was smashed against a wall and then everything was just black.

"Hey Chloe? You up?" I turned around to realize I was laying on Derek's chest and smiled up at him.

"Yeah but… what happened? Is Chris still here?"

"No he's… gone. So is Sophia" I just nodded.

"Chloe please don't do that again. Why did you ju-"

"Derek I'm fine! Don't worry."

"But Chloe-" I just kissed him. He kissed me back and then we were wrapped around each other. I knew that would shut him up.

**(KPOV)**

I was to myself walking back to the house as I heard Nick and Tori talking. They were funny. Nick all worried and Tori all confused. I swear to they better not become one person or I will rip my hair out. I was back at the house and saw Simon sitting there watching T.V. Okay I just totally hooked Nick and Tori up and put Chris with his devil of a girlfriend in the other world of DEATH now it was my turn. Lucas was probably practicing on Amy after I told him not to but whatever I'll live with it and so will she.

"Hey Simon" I said going to sit with him on the couch.

"Oh hey Krista! Everything good?"

"Yeah everything's great! I left Tori and Nick since they wanted to talk some" I said sending a flirtatious smile towards him.

Then of course you can't have a minute of damn peace in this place Lucas come bursting in the room yelling at us.

"Krista! Simon! Essie's back! We have to go get everyone else NOW!" Well I'll be damned.

"Ughh I'll go get Tori and Nick!" then I ran outside to go get them I just threw them both quick messages though mindwaves since it was easier and the Edison Group couldn't find exactly where they were that way.

Edison Group and Essie back now! Come back to the house pack your stuff we're out of here!

_Got it!_

_On our way!_

Then I went to tell Derek. I slammed the door open and Derek and Chloe shot apart. Eww much? God they were touchy.

"Derek Essie is coming back with the Edison Group! Get stuff together and let's go NOW. Use the plan you were thinking of earlier we'll all go along with it it'll work" Chloe just looked at me like I was crazy so I pushed her out the bag and told her to get packing then I went to my room to get my stuff together. I swear once we leave this safe house I better not have to save anyone's ass again for a LONG time.

**A/n: Okayyy how'd you like the chapter? I wrote this really hyper so idk if it's as good as the others! So they're bodies are floating away crypiccccc lol. And I just realized I make Krista's thoughts like all over the place lol who cares that's what makes her so awesomeful! More drama duh-duh-duhhhh it never ends! There's always something new hahaha. What is Derek's plan you ask? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Anywayssss you know what I love: Reviews, reviews, more reviews, and Winkadink's guesses lol. Alrighty thanks for reading! **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	10. Let's Get Moving

**A/n:**_** Sophia is dead lol.**_

**Winkadink****: You rockkk! There is going to HAVE to be some Sirista (Simon, and Krista so you all know XD name courtesy of Winkadink haha) in this story! AHHH I feel so cool because my characters have couple names lol OH YEAH! **

**Darkestpowerslover234****: Thanks I felt kind of violent so I said 'hey why don't we set the bitch on fire!' Oh and Slamming a door open is when you make a super dramatic entrance (kinda like opening it with lots of force) lol (yeah I've created the term I guess whatevs XD).**

**jenn-is-me****: I'll get some of Chloe's POV in this chapter! Plus I have something planned for her muahahaha. (Idk why it's just kinda hard for me to write in her POV but since you asked I'll make an effort!)**

**Lilly87****: Thanks for calling me funny! (Lol this one seems so random)**

**Anywayyyyy weird chapter right here but this one will probably have a part one and part two because I want too much to happen! Anyway so here we go with another chapter! I can't believe I'm on ****chapter 10****! Thanks for the support everyone! So hereeee it goes!**

_**DISCLAMER!: I don't do not own the Darkest Powers series only Amy, Krista, Lucas, and Nick (yummy)!**_

**(KPOV)**

Everyone was trying to pack franticly before Essie got back. We had to hurry because once she got here it was game over. I was in my room that I shared with Amy and she was finished and watching out for me. I put the last things I would be taking in my bag and we moved on to see how Chloe and Tori were going.

"Almost done Tori?"

"Yeah hold on!" she put some last things in before we ran down the steps to meet the guys.

"Ready to do this?" Tori asked.

"Yeah let's go… but we'll have to go NOW I can hear her coming" Nick warned us. SO of course we all grabbed our stuff and sprinted for the doors into the woods.

"Oh shit" oh shit Nick said oh shit! That means something was wrong. No, no, no, no, no, NO!

"What is it?" Tori asked slightly panicked.

"People are all throughout the woods. I'm guessing Essie brought the Edison Group with her."

"Damnitt!" I said as loudly as I could without drawing any attention to us. I saw Lucas freaking out slightly. I HAD to pull him together so he didn't pass out in the middle of running. Why did he have to have such a LAME power? Why oh why.

"S-s-shouldn't we get moving?" Chloe asked her eyes wide. How does she STILL get freaked out by this stuff? She's run away how many times? Amy hadn't ever run away and she wasn't spazzing. And she's younger than all of us. Not young 13 but younger. But then again my brother is almost having a heart attack.

**(CPOV TA-DAAA)**

We were in the woods trying to get away again and everything was as planned. Then I felt Derek tense up beside me getting ready to say something and Nick said what we were all fearing. He told us the Edison Group was after us again. Crap! I then heard someone saying my name. It was a ghost. OH come on not now not now!

"What's wrong you aren't happy to see my Chloe?" it was Liz! Yes just the person... well ghost I wanted to see!

"LIZ! Can you do us a favor?"

"Yeah of course that's what I'm here for!" she said with a smile.

"Liz?" I heard Nick asking totally out of it.

"Ghost. One of our old friends she helps us escape ALL the time" Tori said filling him in.

"You're a necromancer! That means you could see me if I had an out of body experience!"

"Wait I could?"

"Yeah. Pretty much you can just see people's souls. Not ghost really. Also if I were to pass out right now you could make me wake back up."

"Woah…"

"HELLO CHLOE! Guys! Guns! Run!" I started to panic then everyone was looking at me funny. Right ghost.

"Liz says there are guys with guns coming this way. We need to run. Now" and so we all started running behind Liz. She was leading the way seeing if there was any trouble."

"Ughh shit! Lucas get out of your body or whatever! We can't just have ONE person paying attention they can come from anywhere. Nick will carry you just GO" good thinking Tori. Nick just looked at her like she was crazy then they just looked longer and he nodded. Is something going on or is it just me?

_Took you long enough Chloe!_

GREAT another ghost!

_No it's not! It's Krista, I'm a vampire I can talk in your head… ANYWAY! I'm going to stay here to help you. You focus on Liz I'll focus on Lucas k?_

Yeah sure. I said. This is really weird…

_I'll tell you more later there's not time let's go!_

So we all started running again this time with Nick carrying Lucas' body and Derek carrying me since after the wall incident I was getting a really bad headache and he refused to let me run. I think it was because I was just to slow.

"Chloe! Tell everyone to stop they're coming!" Liz shouted. Ohh no!

"Guys we have to stop their coming that way!" and everyone listened.

"Lucas is anyone behind us?" Krista asked looking where he was. Weird I guess she could see him since she was in my mind.

"No all's clear. We should just turn around and re-route where we're going."

"Umm what about my dad? And Lauren?" Simon said coming from nowhere.

"SHIT! I completely forgot about them! Chloe, Lucas, and I will go. Don't worry Derek she's just going to be there so I can convert Lucas' thoughts."

"I'm coming" Derek said in a voice proving there was no arguing. Krista just rolled her eyes and nodded.

"You guys stay with Liz she can move sticks around or something to show what to do" Liz nodded in agreement but only I could see her… well and Krista I guess.

"Let's go" Derek said clearly not wanting to do this but knowing we had to. So we started running after Lucas, Derek still carrying me (I swear it's because I'm not fast enough) and we got to the edge of the woods finally.

"Okay, we'll go around the edge of the house staying in the woods most we can. Chloe you'll get close enough so Krista and see what's going on with Lucas. Krista you can come with me and we'll get to the van get them and get back. Got it?" we both nodded and started sneaking around. I got left in the woods. Alone. While Krista and Derek were sneaking to get his dad and my Aunt. I hated being so useless.

After about 5 minutes of being worried they'll get caught even though I could see them they came back with both Derek's dad and my Aunt and they looked perfectly unharmed.

"Let's go fast they're on their way!" Lucas warned us… this just keeping getting better and better.

**(KPOV)**

After that very boring rescue we were heading back to everyone else with my lame brother leading us as quickly as we could. Derek was STILL carrying Chloe like she couldn't handle herself but hey no arguing with a wolf when it comes to his mate to I let him be. I really wanted to see what he was thinking but I couldn't leave Chloe's thoughts so that I would know what was going on with Lucas.

We went straight then turned and strait and turned some more! It is sooo annoying. If we weren't worried about our lives I would think Lucas was doing this just to bug the shit out of me.

FINALLY after that horrible adventure through the woods we got back to everyone else.

"We're almost at the street now" I heard a faint female voice say. It was that Liz girl I remembered from earlier. I couldn't see her all that well she more of a glow then an actual person but it was good enough.

"Lucas can you get back in your body or whatever? I think we can make it with just Liz" I asked looking in his direction.

"Yeah sure but Chloe's going to have to help me" she nodded held on the that pendent of hers, no doubt that has to do something with her power, and then Lucas was back in his body.

"Thanks" he said as Nick nearly dropped him.

"No problem."

"Okayyy back to what we're dealing with! Where is Liz so we can get to the street and stop running like crazy people" Tori said staying on task.

"Right there" Chloe said pointing to a nearby tree where Liz was.

"Well let's get moving" Simon said. Wow Simon is really hot. _Not the time Krista FOCUS!_ Right…

We all started running in the direction that I guess was towards the street with nearly no trouble at all. We finally got there and smiled in triumph.

"Finally!" Tori said clearly kinda pissed off from all the running and tired.

"I know I was about to just burn the whole forest down" Amy said exasperated.

"That would have been easier. Then we would have killed the Edison Group" I said.

"Yeah but we would have died to. But hey you do know we can set it on fire now" Nick said evily. We all smiled in agreement. "Plus then they would think we were dead possibly, and just not come after us."

So Amy stared at the forest for a while before it all went up in flames. But the girl was smart and made it look like a forest fire not making it all catch on fire at once. Brilliant. Now we just had to find some food, a place to sleep and another form of transportation because this running thing is a pain.

**A/n: Hehehehee how'd you like the chapter? I killed MORE people wow I'm belligerent! Well it's not like I'm killing Nick or something. I really like this story because the chapters are always like 2000 words haha and I don't even try. I felt bad because I totally forgot about Kit and Lauren lol but it's okay I got them in the end. Okay you people know the drill! Ideas would be good too! Thanks for reading **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	11. Let's Start Over

**A/n: SHOUT-OUTS!**

**Winkadink: It felt weird writing in Chloe's perspective lol. It had to be done though! I TOTALLY agree with you I need to stop killing people I mean really I have issues. If you think I'm setting up to kill someone just yell 'BITCH STOP KILLING PEOPLE' something like that and I'll be like 'oh that's right I'm not supposed to kill anyone else.' XD**

**Lily87: I'm glad you loved it that makes me happy ^,^**

**Suzi811: Lol thank you I missed your review on the last chapter (yeah I like memorized everyone who reviews constantly). I'm happy Tori's with Nick too because let's face it Lucas and Tori can't have a couple name as awesome as Nori and…. your right he's a wimp haha. I'm going to have a couple chapter soon without them running for the hills and you all shall be pleased lol.**

**Emma: I enjoy the fact that you've called me amazing and that you said you loved it so you get a shout-out for being awesome too **

**Okay well her goes part two sorry it took longer to update my internet was going soooooooo slow! Now let's see what happens next *sha sha sha* (you get it Kat… you get it)**

**(TPOV)**

I wish we could just sit down then go shopping then go somewhere that isn't dirty or smells like crap or infested with something. Derek refused to let us sleep in a cave or something because he doesn't want Chloe to raise anything and get stressed again. Nick keeps telling everyone to just sit down for give minutes because I'm pissed off. Chloe is being carried like the lucky bitch she is my Derek so she doesn't have to walk (I don't want to be carried but I don't want to talk either). Lucas is being a wimp as usual (what did I see in him? eww) and Krista keeps slapping in him to make sure he doesn't pass out. Simon is just looking at Krista while she acts like she doesn't notice but we all know she does by that happy smile on her face. Kit is just trying to make sure Nick and Derek don't kill each other or Krista doesn't kill Lucas. Amy is trying to be nice and start conversation with Lucas to calm him down and not have his pass out or whatever without getting beat up. Lauren is just THERE glaring at Derek and Chloe. Great Aunt she is…

"Guys we've been walking for what seems like FOREVER! Let Lucas pass out somewhere. It'll make him feel better and I won't have to walk anymore damnit!" everyone just looked at me then Derek and Nick got started again. Only this time they weren't fighting they were talking about how it's not safe and blah blah.

"Tori's right guys I'm sick of walking it's annoying."

"We can't they could be following us. Not until we get somewhere more public."

"We don't KNOW WHERE PEOPLE ARE!" Krista yelled at everyone.

"We'll just have to find them then" Nick said before starting to walk with Derek again. We all just followed after them groaning. this street is NEVER going to end. It's probably a straight shot all the way to California and we won't even notice.

"Can we at least not go on this road? Let's go in the woods we have no idea when this street is going to end."

"We also don't know how big that forest is and we could get lost. this road is our best show" fine Derek way to shoot me down.

"You guys do know we can't walk forever without… hmm I don't know DIEING!"

"We'll take a break Krista chill out" Nick said to her.

"She's right we're all going to die if we don't stop SOON."

"I give up. I want him to pass out being he's being totally negative who's going to carry him? Nick get him Chloe realease his soul or whatever the hell you have to do."

"No I'm just telling the truth!"

"It's not helping! You're making Amy nervous and you're pissing everyone off!" I took their fighting as a change to sit down and it felt really good.

"You know it's just going to be worse when you get back up Tori?" I turned to see Nick just a couple inches away from my face. Got his eyes were amazing.

"It's worth it right now. Plus you can carry me" I said grinning.

"Wow you would actually let someone carry you?" he said smirking.

"No. I would rather walk on glass" I said before kissing him.

"Hey you two we're moving again let's go" Simon said. Damn that boy he's going to get it one day.

We started moving again for a very very very ve- you get the point, long time when the most amazing happened. WE FOUND CIVILIZATION! There were stores and a mall and food and people! Me and Krista looked at each other then looked at Chloe and beamed. The guys got really scared looks on their faces and Amy was jumping up and down with joy.

"People!" Krista said excitedly and then hugged Simon. He seemed really shocked but hugged her back and when she pulled back she seemed kind of shocked too.

"Finally!" I said while Nick wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I say we get some food" Amy said losing her excitement.

"Of course you're hungry you always are Amy" Krista said smiling at her.

"Actually food sounds good" Nick said. Of course it sounds good you're a wolf. Derek was grunting in response. Taking that as a yes.

"Then Chloe, Amy, Tori and I are going shopping!" Krista said totally excited.

"Now I know you all are excited but we need to take care of some things first. I have a friend that lived around here who has a house I'm sure he'll let us stay in for a while. Then we can get some food then you all are free to go" we all nodded at Kit before we started following him to his friends house. MORE WALKING! HELL NO! This is horrible I've never walked so much in my life.

We walked to what seemed like the other side of the city that thank god wasn't too big before we got to a huge house with what looked like three levels and maybe a basement and attic. It wasn't anything special really other than the size. It was made of brick and some pretty big windows. We walked up a couple of steps before Kit rang the doorbell and a man who looked about in his late 30's opened the door. He was pretty muscular, with brown hair, green eyes, and looked like he hadn't shaved in a while.

"Kit! Hey it's great to see you again."

"Hello Lawrence it's good to see you too" he said as they shook hands.

"Ahh these must be the kids. Please come in" he said before we all went in and he lead us to a large room with plenty of seating room.

"Please everyone have a seat. Make yourself at home" and we all did Chloe had started walking since we got into town and was sitting on Derek's lap in one of the chairs. I was sitting next to Nick with Krista on the other side of me and Simon next to her. Lucas and Amy were sitting over on one of the other couches in the room. Lauren and Kit were each sitting in chairs of their own and we all started looking at the so called Lawrence.

"So I suppose I will introduce myself. I'm Lawrence a water demi-demon. I use this place as a safe house quietly since it's so out in the open the Edison Group doesn't really look this way twice. There's no one here currently other then you all so you can each have a room of your own if you'd like" we all smiled at the thought. Finally we could have our own room and our own space. I would kind of miss having Chloe's company sometimes but A) I would never admit it and B) I could still bother her when I wanted. We skipped Kit since everyone already knew him and went to Lauren.

"I'm Lauren but I'm not a supernatural just a doctor for the supernatural."

"Derek I'm a werewolf."

"I-I-I'm Chloe and I'm a necromancer."

"Hi I'm Nick and I'm a werewolf."

"I'm Tori and I'm a witch."

"Hey I'm Krista and I'm a vampire."

"I'm Simon and I'm a sorcerer."

"Lucas and I'm a astrology projector."

"Wow rare power."

"Yep" he said while popping the p.

"I'm Amy and I'm a fire demi-demon" she said seeming the most happy out of us all.

"Great. Nice to meet you all. You can just take your stuff and pick any room you want on any level in the house it really doesn't matter" we all got our small bags and nearly ran up the stairs. I got a room on the second level between Krista's and Chloe's. Nick's was across from mine with between Lucas and Derek's . Simon's was next to Derek's and across from Amy's. Well all decided that we would pick a rooms on the lowest level close together in case we had to make another escape. It may seem crazy and paranoid but at this point you can't be to safe. After getting to ours rooms we went back downstairs in our seats before only without Lawrence, Kit, and Lauren and just started talking. Finally we were sitting and acting like normal teens that weren't running for their lives. I just hoped it was over. At least for a while.

**A/n: Okayyyy I wrote a whole chapter in ONE person's POV lol I don't think I've done that before. There wasn't much going on in this chapter but ehh whatever. How do we feel about Lawrence? Is he a creeper or do we think he's a cool dude? What's going to happen with Simon and Krista? Will karma be a bitch to him? (haha you were so right suzi811 that's probably why they can't get time alone.) How will Nick and Tori do? And blah blah hahaha. Okay so you guys be you're awesome selves and review and such! Thanks for reading!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	12. Do Over

**A/n: Alrighty you know how it goes. You people are AMAZING and review and then I let the whole world know how cool you are and reply to your review XD**

**Winkadink: **** You're review has opened my eyes in so many ways lol. I love Amy personally and you're totally right she needs to get a bigger part in this story. And a bigger part she shall get! I've taken notes from your review because when I don't have internet I still need reference lolz. Her mommy and step daddy will make a shocking visit soon enough! Muahahaha. Now to Lawrence him and Lauren are totally going to have to be a thing lol. I already feel badly enough for having Essie not be with Kit haha. Nori… let's just say I was TOTALLY thinking there's going to be some drama like you said ;). Chloe and Derek…. they have some stuff ahead of them! ^,^**

**suzi811:**** I totally agree with you haha they need to chill before I break out even more drama. I love your idea and I'm going to use it! Woo-hoo! You all make me not even have to think about this story lolz I love it. **

**Okay people awesome chapter without a lot of drama. I'm setting up for something but what? You'll never know! Muahahaha. I also totally realize that I'm mean to Lucas now that I've killed Sophia and Chris lol. I have to bully someone. I've made him a total wimp. Don't worry he'll be baaaaack ;). Anyway here's the chapter hope you like it!**

**(KPOV)**

We FINALLY had some time to ourselves so I went downstairs and saw Simon was drawing something in some book. I wanted to know what it was so I searched his mind. He's working on a comic book! Is that hot? Why yes, yes it is. I went to so he could tell me what he was up to for himself.

"Hey Simon" I said smiling.

"Hey Krista" he said back putting down his stuff.

"Whatcha working on?"

"Oh it's just a comic book I'm working on. Just about what's been going on" ha he didn't even mention Chloe! Yeah whatever I did my research. He likes me he likes me!

"Wow that's awesome! I've always loved comic books and Lucas has made fun of me since I was little" I said frowning slightly.

"I think it's cool" he said looking at me with those eyes. Ughhh those eyes. He's the most adorable thing.

"Thanks" I said sitting next to him smiling. He started leaning towards me. OMG HE'S GOING TO KISS ME! I started leaning back. Our faces were only about an inch apart before-

"Noooo it's everywhere! So much kissing all the time!" I'm going to have to kill Tori one day. She's cool and all but _god_ that girl knew how to ruin a moment.

"You and Nick aren't much better. Plus is there ever a moment when you DON'T think about each other? You two better not become one person. I'll kill you both."

"Yeah yeah I know… well at least I'm not falling for someone who's gay" she said in a totally serious voice. Simon froze in shock and I just glared at Tori while she was cracking up so hard she was nearly rolling on the floor. I just rolled my eyes grabbed Simon's hand and left for the room we were in when we first got here.

"She's lying" he said simply. I just smiled at him wanting to laugh. He must forget I can read minds.

"I know she is. I read her mind silly" and then he let out a break of relief. I started laughing and he smiled at me.

"Right I forgot. What's it like? Knowing what everyone's thinking all the time?"

"It's… weird. Yet very useful at the same time."

"I can imagine" we just started staring at each other for a while before he started leaning in to kiss me again. I knew Tori was in the kitchen doing who knows what, Chloe and Derek were off probably doing things I don't want to imagine, Nick was off… being Nick I guess, Lucas was with Amy while she was practicing, and then Lauren and Kit were off talking with Laurence. No one would interrupt us this time thank god because I'm not willing to wait much longer.

We were leaning in and finally our lips met. Ahh I'm kissing Simon! _Go Krista! You own!_

He put a hand on one side of my face and we just sat there and kissed. This was getting a whole lot better.

**(TPOV)**

After having fun with Krista and Simon I was laughing so hard I didn't notice that Lucas had come in until he came and stood next to me asking me what was so funny. I stopped laughing right away and just looked at him.

"Listen Tori I really do like you…" he said just looking at me. Here we go.

"That's nice thanks for telling me" I said about to walk out to my room but he was blocking the door.

"Move Lucas…"

"No Tori please here me out here. I like you, a lot. You like me too you know you do. I just don't know why you're with Nick."

"Because you get on my nerves and I don't like you. There problem solved now MOVE" he just stood there in front of me. I'm going to kill tha-

_What the hell! _Did he really just KISS me? I was about to pull away and use a couple spells I had up my sleeve when Nick walked in. Damnit this won't be good…

"_WHAT THE HELL?_" he snarled. Lucas backed away scared for his life and I was stood there glaring at him. I looked at Nick and he was pisssssed.

"Sorry she ju-"

"Don't you DARE lie about what just happened Lucas! I swear I'll kill you like I killed Chris and not even think twice about it!" Lucas couldn't have looked more scared if I just told him I was part of the Edison Group and I was going to kill him.

"Tori what just happened?" he said looking at me not really pissed anymore but just sad. He made me was to just grab his hand take him somewhere and just hug him. It was adorable and heartbreaking all at the same time. He- ewww I'm turning into Chloe!

"I was in the kitchen talking to Krista and Simon and I was about to leave. But Lucas here so kindly blocked the door leaving just me and him in here. I tried getting him to move without any spells because well… Kit said I'm not allowed to use them in daily use anymore and if I do I won't be able to use them like… at all. Anyway he still wouldn't move and then he just kisses me like the douche he is" when I finished Lucas looked TERRFIED and Nick didn't look sad anymore. He just looked pissed again. Hmm maybe he would beat Nick up. That would be fun to watch. But then Krista would get involved and… well never mind.

"Let's go Nick" I said grabbing his hand and pretty much dragging him out the house with some help from him. I mean I'm strong but I'm not strong enough to drag a werewolf around.

"I can't believe he did that" he said looking at me. Have I ever said he has really nice eyes? Well if I did I'm going to say it again. He had REALLY nice eyes.

"Me either. I should have just knocked him out cold" I said and he chuckled.

"I never would have expected that from him."

"Me either!"

"I've known him for a while and… I just never-"

"Hey Nick it's okay. I don't want to be with him. I like you okay?" I said taking his hands.

"Yeah okay" he said before leaning in to kiss me. I love this boy.

**A/n: Ehhh was this chapter as good as the others? I usually write the whole thing at one time but this time I wrote some of it one day and the rest another day hahaha. Well anyhow tell me what you think! Next chapter you'll learn a little secret annnnnnnd *drum roll* SOME CHLEREK! Wooooo it's about time I know I know. I think I may even give Amy a chapter pretty soon *rubs hands together evily* muahahaha. Winkadink understands! And anyone else who has read her review… but I don't think any one reads reviews unless their yours lol. And her's are long that everyone else is probably just like ehhh whatever. ANYWAY I'm rambling sooo please review and everything blah blah!**

**~*PeppyEmoGirl*~**


	13. Once Apon A Time

**A/n: Here we go!**

**Winkadink**: Where do I start? Hmmm first off that is awesome of your English Teacher and I wish the ones at my school didn't just ask us how the book _To Kill A Mockingbird _made us feel (ughhh worst memories with that book). But jee SIX test in TWO days! That's just meannnn. Okay now Amy! We're going to get a little taste of what's going on with her today with this chapter! And maybe some people will make some little visits? Yeahh I think so. Lawrence omg I have NO idea why I called him Laurence lol I think I was thinking about Lauren the whole time (but hey they already have a couple name! XD). Btw I didn't even realize I made their names like identical I'm just THAT good lolz. Lucas! Him and Amy are always together since they're the only teen people that aren't dating soo they kinda just ended up together lol. (Oh and YES I'm totally going to make a Jamy!) Hahaha he'll be coming soon. Chlerek yeah they'll be making a comeback soon! Nori they totally should have some time to just know about each other! Lauren will have a sketchy moment in this somewhere! Kit… hate to say it but he'll just be like… around lol love him though. Okay whew thanks for spending like years on your reviews they make me majorly happy lolz.

**lilly87:**I can'tbelieve they didn't kick his ass either! But is it the end… tune in to find out ;). Muahahaha. (Don't worry everyone I promise I won't kill our buddy Lucas!)

**derekandchloeforever: **Thanks I'm updating soo fast due to my lack of life and the fact that everyone is in school other than me and… well the people that go to my school lolz. There shall totally be some cute fluff with them! (Or at least that's what I'm going for XD) BTW thanks for reading my other story that was sweet!

**suzi811: **Itotally agree Lucas is a major douche XD. lol yes Simon got caught! Oooohhhh. And Amy shall be related to a little someone because you've given me an idea! We'll just have to wait and find who. Muahaha.

**Ashlie'Marie:**Lucas=JERK. Just because the little bitch it dead that was all over him doesn't mean Tori's going to be to. God. He should learn NO MEANS NO! Oh and I have to agree with you Amy is pretty awesome! lol. Goooo Amy!

**penguinlover250:**I'm glad you love it lol

**Okay didn't get a reply? THEN REVIEW! I love them and then everyone shall know you're coolness status XD. Anyhow here's the chapter with some cuteness in it! Yeahhh! It'll be more The Luxe than Gossip Girl. (For those of you that don't know The Luxe is a series with four books and it's pretty much Gossip Girl that happens in like 1899-1900. There's some scandal but not as much as Gossip Girl hahaha. Oh and it's by Anna Gobberson or something like that XD) WOW! Long A/n this time haha it's like 500 words. Crazy right there. Well let me end it by starting the chapter!**

**P.S. Okay I'm kinda breaking my promise about the Chlerek but I will get one in there! The way I wanted to write this chapter it really didn't work out **** But there WILL BE A CHLEREK! Even if it's the last thing I do. Plus I'm not really good at fluff XD**

**(KPOV)**

Tori and I were in Chloe's room. Tori's extremely happy… which was kinda off. Chloe was freaking out because her we found out a little secret about her Aunt plus some ghost just kept screwing with her. Then Derek was about to go off the deep end because Chloe was having a heart attack all the time. Then there was me! I was pretty upset about Amy. I knew she was strong and she could make it through but still it wasn't the same without her. Right now I was in a good mood after beating my brother up. Well and Nick helped too. And Tori… which is actually explaining Tori's good mood. There was also Simon who helped with my mood… a lot. After all of that we were still at this safe house. Finally we actually found somewhere safe without any nut jobs.

_**1 week earlier… oooooh cryptic**_

I was sitting with Simon watching T.V. with my head on his shoulder when I heard the loud thoughts of Tori and Nick. Wow they're both pretty loud people when they're talking but do they have to scream when they're talking too? It's just annoying. At least they weren't about each other this time. It was something about Lucas. I'm not sure what it was because I was trying to tune it out but then I just couldn't help myself. They were going to beat him up at some point! Oooohhh exciting I want in! I love him… he's my brother but… he can be a TOTAL douche sometimes. He's cocky and arrogant and just plain… annoying. I started laughing and Simon looked at me.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I'll tell you later" then I mouthed werewolf. Then I thought I could just tell him without talking… duh Krista!

Okay! I could hear Nick and Tori's thought and they're going to beat Nick up… I mean a major beating it's going to be a site to behold my friend.

_Woah wait... did she just… woah_

Simon I heard that! I can do that because I'm like a super vampire. I can hear thoughts and project mine.

_Oh… so you can hear what I'm thinking ALL the time._

Sure can Simon Bae.

After that he started blushin. By then Tori and Nick had come in the room and they were looking at him like he was crazy. I just tapped my head and they nodded and understood.

Lucas came in the room and then sat near Tori and I started laughing and her and Nick's expressions. She looked ticked but Nick looked like he could kill the boy. Lucas just walked back out when he saw Nick was there valuing his life. Good choice.

"Now, now guys don't kill him he's my bother after all" they just looked at me shocked that I knew somehow hearing what I meant behind it. Ughh am I going to have to remind them every five minutes?

"Vampire" I said pointing to myself.

"Werewolf" Nick said doing as I did.

"Witch" Tori said doing the same.

"Sorcerer?" Simon said slightly confused pointing to himself then we all started cracking up. It felt good to be safe and laugh again. I just hope it lasted longer than last time.

**(Amy POV)**

I was out in the forest just practicing. There's nothing else to do so hey why not do something that could one day save my life and not end it! I set a couple trees on fire and then just stopped. There are only so many things you can set on fire and then and without getting bored to death. I was headed back to the house when suddenly there was all of this pitch black smoke with dark reds, and smug greens, and clouded blue's surrounded me. I started freaking out. I mean wouldn't YOU if this creepy smoke started swirling around you? I didn't move… I was scared to I have no idea what was behind me or in front of me or next to me at all at this point. Everything was just the smoke. Ughh stupid smoke! I was about to just move because just standing here was getting old when it all started going away. Great all I had to do was move and then the smoke would have gone away. Too bad I didn't think of that one earlier.

When all the smoke was gone I was in a huge black and red room.. I had no idea where I was but even though this place is absolutely beautiful I didn't feel very safe.

I turned around to take in more of the place when I saw two people sitting in chairs. Well thrones I should say because not only were the chairs the most amazingly vivid and well designed chairs I've ever seen the woman and the man sitting in them had wonderful jewel in crested crowns. Wow. It's like being in some kind of movie… then again everything now was like being in a movie.

"Hello Amelia. Do you remember me? I'm your mother" the woman said.

One thing to say to that: What. The. Hell.

**A/n: hehehe cliffy! I'm infamous for those thingies. ANYWAY! What's going on with her 'mommy'? Is Lucas going to get the beating of his life? What do we think Chloe and Derek are up to (I'm sooooo sorry for not making a Chlerek in this chapter but I got this idea and I ran with it…)? Btw sorry the A/n is like as long as the chapter itself lol. Wellll anyhow review and give me your thoughts! I love them and then you can get a shout-out… how does that sound? That's right it sounds BLOODY AWESOME! Okay anyway (haha rhymes) please review! Thanks for reading **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	14. Ooh Lala

**A/n: NEW CHAPTER! Okay I'll try to keep the shout-outs short and the chapter long this time lol**

**Winkadink: ****Wow I really couldn't believe how long my A/n was lolz I'm going to keep them shorter for now on but I had like SOOOOO much to say last time even thought I was a bunch of nothingness lolz. Love the idea! And This is probably going to be a big fat Amy chapter XD**

**suzi811:**** Soon enough we shall find out what little Chloe and Derek are doing now that all eyes aren't on them ;). Naughty things… jk jk… kind of**

**AsHlIe'MaRiEeeeeeeeee (or however the hell many e's lol): ****Lol I always say bloody awesome and my friends make fun of me because I'm not British or anything lol. Hmm Amy is royalty! But will anyone find out? Will it get to her head? Hmmmm ponder that XD**

**penguinlover250:**** Here I am updating lol. Hope it's soon enough for you ;)**

**Hmm will they find out Amy's Missing? What will happen to Amy anyway? How will she get out? Will she EVER get out? Is she stuck there forever? WHO KNOWS! Tune in to find out XD**

**(APOV)**

"Hello Amelia. Do you remember me? I'm your mother" the woman said with her magical and enrapturing voice. She has wavey red hair like I did only hers was down to the middle of her back and mine was just past my shoulder. Her eyes are a chocolate brown and she had a soft heart-shaped face like me. We looked pretty much the same other than the fact that I had grey eyes instead. She's my mother. There was no denying it. The man next to her couldn't be my father considering that I'm only a demi-demon and they both are full demons. I was scared of… my mother I guess. She seemed sweet and kind and well motherly but I just couldn't bring myself to trust her.

"I…" the truth was I didn't. Well she looked familiar but I couldn't remember actually being with her. "Well you look familiar."

"Darling come with me I want to show you something" she said before getting up leaving the man behind and leading me down a hallway that was made of beautiful stone. At the end of the wall there as a huge metal door. It looked like it would lead somewhere intimidating, a place to be scared of, but it lead to a room that had the best view you could ever imagine. You could see everything and everyone from there.

"Do you remember this place Amelia?" my mother said looking very hopeful.

"Umm… no I'm sorry…" I said.

"This is where we would always come when you were little. We would come and I would tell you stories about the different worlds. Mainly the main land where you were. You loved those stories" she said with a sigh.

"It's beautiful-" I was cut off by the sound of the door opening and a tall boy with sandy blonde hair. He had familiar hazel eyes that sparkled when they met mine. He has to be the hottest guy I have ever seen.

"Oh Amelia! Do you remember Jamie? You used to be great friends before you went to live with your father" Jamie! I remember him! We always would go around the city together. He was the best friend I had ever had. I remember he hugged me and gave me… HE gave me my necklace! I've worn it every day for as long as I can remember.

"I see you still have the necklace" he said smiling. He had to have THE most amazing smile I have ever seen!

"Yeah… I remember you giving it to me" I said as he started walking towards me and my mom.

"Well Amelia I'll meet you back in the main room after you and Jamie finish talking. Alright?"

"Yeah sounds good" I said flashing her a quick smile before turning back to Jamie. She quickly walked out of the room and Jamie gave me a hug.

"Haven't seen you in a long time Amy… I see you still let her call you Amelia."

"Well what am I supposed to do? Tell my mother 'hey I hate my name call me Amy instead k?' don't think that will work to well Jam" I said smirking remembering his nickname while he laughed.

"Why is it that you remember me but not your mom?" he said with a look of confusion and wonder on his face.

"Actually I'm not sure. I think it may be the fact that I never really forgave her for the fact that she just shipped me away with my dad claiming she wanted me to live a normal life. I guess I still haven't forgiven her, so I just erased her from my memory I suppose" I said with a small shrug.

"Well I'm glad you remember me" he said hugging me again. "What have you been up to anyway living the normal life?"

"Not at all! You know me I always find my way into trouble" I said and he let out a chuckle. Now that I see him again… that I remember him I realize that he was all I really did have. My mom never paid me any attention other than the stories she told me in this very room and my dad… well he wasn't around until my mom got rid of me. I told him the story of the Edison Group and all the friends I made and then what happened with Sophia and Chris and everything in-between. He just sat and listened his eyes sparkling with curiosity and amazement.

"Wow… I guess you're right. Trouble still does know how to find you" he said and we started laughing.

"Hey what have you been up to?" I said really wanting to know what my true friend has been doing all of this time.

"Well… once you left I was kind of alone. You were my only friend you know. My parents came to move in with your mom and your now step dad I guess… he doesn't talk. Ever. I haven't heard him say a word since the moment I met him. Which I always found kind of odd" now that he said something I realized that I didn't hear him say anything either when I came. He was just sitting there the whole time.

"Anyway… your sisters Kathrine, and Jennifer have been trying to not let you come back. Each of them are always fighting since they both want to rule. But since you're the oldest you get to. They were very angry when they found out your mom was bringing you back here to watch over everything and practicing ruling for a while. Your brother, Dylan… well he's the peace making even though he's the youngest. Poor guys only 5 but he hast to stop a 10 and 9 year old from nearly killing each other. I have to say he's a cool guy though. I've spent more time with him than anyone else since you've been gone…" he said trailing off. Poor guy. I didn't even remember him. Or my sisters and my brother for that matter. What the hell?

"I don't remember Kathrine, Jennifer, or Dylan…. or I didn't remember you until I saw you and my mom I still can't figure out... and wait… I'M supposed to like.. RULE this place? Like the LAND or something?" I was officially freaking out now. FIRST I get attacked from some kind of smoke and appear in this weird place. Then I meet my mother that I can't remember. Then I meet my best friend that I didn't remember until now. Then I find out that I have two sisters and a brother I don't remember at all. Then I realize I don't remember ANYTHING about the life I had here until it's been brought up… again other than my mother. THEN I find out I'm supposed to rule over the whole freaking land of demons! If you ask me that's a lot for a 13 year old girl to take in at once even if she did go through everything she did because of the Edison Group.

**A/n: TA-DA? Good chapter? I hope so! I re-wrote it like 5 times lol. I like Amy… and Jamie… they're cool lol. Okay Jamie is totally Winkadinks! Ohhh and for the record Jamie is 14 soooo yeah lol. Okay how do we think about Amy's mom? Is she cool? Creepy? Sketchy? Awesome? Motherly? Or just kinda there? Lol. NOW think about how we feel about Jamie. Is he cool? Creepy? Sketchy? Awesome? Friendly? Or just kinda there? Should we meet her sibling soon? How should they be? You should leave me a review saying how you think Kat, Jenni, and Dylans personalities should be! Yeahhhhhhh! Okay anyway lol pleaseee keep in mind the stuff in this A/n because I LOVE using you people's idea's! Alrighty then thanks for reading XD**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	15. They're Cute and They're Sexy

**A/n: Okay I know you people probably HATE HATE HATEEEEEEEE me for not having Chlerek in this story and I'm TRULY sorry for that! But I as I keep trying really hard at it and it never EVER works out… then I start working on something with Amy or Nori or whatever and I just get a whole chapter out. I do try people so pleaseeee bare with me! Now let me get on with the shout-outs**

**Winkadink:**** THANK YOU FOR THE DESCRIPTIONS! I suck at those lolz. Totally perfect for what I want to happen with the story! Love you as always hahaha**

**suzi811:****I love her little brother already lol and I haven't even started writing about him. Her mommy is kinda bitchy but… there is something going on with her! Of course there is, is there ever anything NOT going on with my characters lol.**

**penguinlover250:**** glad you liked it! And I'm realllllly happy you liked meeting the characters because I always think that the chapters that I introduce people are sucky but you've given me hope! lol**

**OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ON MY 15****TH**** CHAPTER! THANK YOU GUYS FOR SUPORTING ME THROUGH THIS TO CELEBRATE I HAVE A SPECIAL SURPISE FOR YOU! Okay now that I'm done spazzing on to the chapter now let's see what's going on with little Amy!... and the rest of the gang (huh huh yeah that's right I didn't forget about them!)**

**(APOV)**

Jamie and I were sitting in the room for a while longer talking about the past and memories and… for the first time in a while I was actually having FUN. I like being with Jamie. He makes me feel safe and comfortable and free and… well he's amazing. We were just sitting there looking at each other when my mother came through the door shyly with two girls and a little boy behind her that I'm guessing were my siblings.

"Hello Amelia I'm sorry to interrupt but I wanted you get reacquainted with your sisters and brother. Surly you remember Jessica, Kathrine, and little Dylan here" she said ruffling Dylan's hair. He was the cutest little boy with a round but angular face light brown hair and the amazing grey eyes with flecks of blue and brown in them. He smiled at me and came to hug me and I hugged him back. I remembered him right away. He was a baby when I was last here. We spent so much time together. Jamie and I would always read to him and play with him and everything. He was never a lonely child like I was.

"Amelia..." my sister Jenni said. I remembered her. She was the one who was always so serious with her strait long brown hair and piercing icy blue eyes. If you just looked at her you wouldn't know she was only ten and you would want to run. She was a temptation demon and loves to get her way. It never really worked with me or my mom though and that made her hate me even more than the fact that I would be the one to rule and now her. She hated losing.

"I would say I'm happy to see you but well I'm not" Kat. She always says what's on her mind and was almost just like Jenni personality wise. She HATES losing and wants her way all the time. She's a shape shifting demon and can change from her red hair a darker shade then me and my mothers and liquid brown eyes to any shape or form she wants. She often gets into trouble but always tried to pin in on poor Dylan.

"Now Kathrine be nice okay? It's your sisters first day back and I want you to make her feel welcome. Well I guess I'll leave you all to talk for a while now… I'll be back soon" she said with a smile. but something about her looked… concerned and scared. She was hiding something, but I couldn't think about that now. I had to get my sisters to NOT kill me.

"Hey guys" I said shyly.

"Save is Amelia… you're getting what you want… just like you always have" Kat said looking royally pissed at me. Excuse the pun since… well she is royalty. I could tell Jenni was trying to use her power on me but she couldn't since it usually didn't work on people close to you especially family.

"You don't even want the crown… why don't you give it to me?" Jenni said hopefully.

"Because that's not what mom wants… she would ask you if she wanted you to have it…" I said trailing off not really wanted to get into this.

"Amelia you always have been a bitch that ge-"

"Come on guys please stop" Dylan said. I feel horrible for him. I left him to deal with these two for all these years. All four years he's had to break his sisters apart.

"Dylan sweety? Just stay out of this one okay" Jenni said acting like she really cared about him. Even if I have been gone for a long time I know that she still doesn't give a crap about what Dylan does.

"You guys leave him a-"

"What's it matter to you? You're going to be QUEEN" Kat spat out nastily.

"Hey Kat, Jen stop okay? You know how Dylan starts his fires when he get's upset…" Jamie said helping me out.

"Dylan you're a fire demon too" I said smiling at him.

"Sure am! One day I'm going to be even as good as you!" he said looking up at me still clinging to me leg.

"Oh who's to say you're not now?"

"Let's go-"

"Maybe later Dylan I don't want to have to put out your fired today" Jamie said with a chuckle. Water demon. I totally forgot that he's a water demon! I'm glad he's here for Dylan. I'm glad he didn't come… that way he could help him out. But at the same time I wish my mom had let my only friend come with me when I left to stay with my dad….

"Earth to Amy you're zoning out" Jamie whispered in my ear.

"Oops…" I said blushing slightly and then looking at Dylan. "We can practice as soon as Jamie stops being so lazy and helps us put out the fires okay?"

"Yeah!" he said happily and then Kathrine and Jennifer stormed out the room and slammed the door closed. Best welcome home ever.

**(CPOV) (HELL YEAH! Chlereck time!)**

Derek and I were sitting in the woods and I was scared. Amy has been gone for 2 days now and I don't know what to do. What if the Edison Group got her? What if they're out in the woods right now? What if they come get me next? What if-

"Chloe stop worrying. I won't let anything happen to you" Derek whispered in my ear sending pleasant chills up my spine.

"I-I know but Amy's been gone f-f-for two days now and what if the Edison Group g-got her?" I said tears threatening to spill over.

"She'll be fine Chloe, we'll find her. I'll keep you safe no matter what" and just like that all my fears just left. He made me feel safe and secure by wrapping his warm muscled arm around my waist. I just kissed him. He seemed confused at first and then kissed me back. Our mouths moved in sync and it all felt right. My body felt on fire but it felt good at the same time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me kissing him with more passion. He leaned closer to me his warm body on mine leading me back to that he was on top of me careful not to put all of his weight on me. I ran my hands through his hair and he started running his hands up my waist cautiously. I pulled away as much as I didn't want to for air and he started kissing down my neck and my collar bone then my chest before kissing back up with me letting out a soft moan.

My hands found the hem of his shirt and I pulled it off of him revealing his lean muscles. I started running my hands down his chest while his lips met mine and he let out moans in my mouth while fingering the edge of my shirt and I just took it off knowing where he was going with it. We broke away for air again and he started kissing back down my neck down my chest and down my stomach. I tried to keep my moans in but they came out anyway.

I pulled his mouth the mine again and we started kissing full of lust and longing. I loved Derek with everything I had and at this moment I knew I really wanted him. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down with his help only breaking the hiss for a second before we did the same thing with mine. The only thing getting in our way was our underwear and it wasn't that way for long.

_-:- Derek and Chloe are two naughty teenagers!-:-_

I was laying there completely naked next to Derek Souza the love of my life. It was all I thought it would be and probably more. I shivered slightly and then Derek turned to me with those sparkling green eyes looking into mine.

"Are you cold?" he asked with worry in his voice. I just laughed at how everything worried him and shook my head with him nodding after. We stayed there looking at each other for a while before I remembered that we should get back to the house before people start looking for us. Clearly Derek realized the same thing because he was the one who spoke first.

"I guess we should get back to the house now before they start looking for us…" he said trailing off looking at me. I nodded in agreement and pecked him on the lips before we got up to get dressed and started walking back to the house.

"Hey Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"Love you too Chloe"

Then we just walked the rest of the way hand in hand in a comfortable silence.

**A/n: Sooooooo did you like my little surprise for you? Lol a Chlerek just like you people have been wanting. Idk if it was any good so pleaseeeeeeeee tell me! Anyway thanks for reading and please review and tell me what's up with Amy Jamie and her siblings! **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	16. Woah

**A/n: NEW CHAPTERRRR! I'm going to be a huge bitch here and see what's up with the rest of the gang and not even bother Amy, her little boyfriend, her adorable brother, or her evil not-so-step-sisters. Hehehe. Okay well anyway let's see how things are going somewhere that's now in some demon land or in the woods… teehee. OH and I'm glad you guys liked my little Chlerek means a lot to me! And for those of you who didn't know or aren't so sure… yes that was my special surprise lol! Anyway a huge all-over shout-out since I really want to get this chapter started before I lose my writing mo-jo!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND OPINIONS AND SUCH!**

**Disclamer!: I don't own Derek, Chloe, Simon, Kit, Lauren, or Tori! They all belong to Kelly Armstrong... I happen to own Lawrence, Krista, Nick (mine Tori's going down), Amy, Amy's mommy (hmm I'll need a name for her you guys should review and give me a names!), Amy's stepdaddy (I need a name for him too! it would be awesome if you gave me some ideas *wink wink*), Jennifer, Kathrine, and Dylan**

**Jamie however is not mine and Winkadinks…. grr AND the descriptions for Jennifer, Kathrine, and Dylan totally go to Winkadink as well. Fuck a duck.**

**NOW! On to the chapter lol.**

**(KPOV)**

I was just sitting in the living room with Simon holding his hand when there when I had a completely random thought.

"I really miss Amy" I said… it was true. I miss her being around with her fun positive attitude. She was my best friend and she just… disappeared. One second she was there the next gone. I have no idea where she is and I'm worried for her. I know she can hold her own but she's like my little sister and seems more like my family than Lucas. I can only hope she's okay.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Derek and Chloe coming in the house. They both were in like REALLY good moods. I looked to see what it was all about and… WOAH! Didn't see that coming! But at the same time…. I did it was bound to happy sometime they are mates after all.

"OMG! YOU TWO DID _NOT_ JUST HAVE SEX!" I nearly shouted leading jumping off the couch. It caused Chloe to start blushing like mad and Derek to growl at me and stand there awkwardly. "OMG! Oops I didn't mean to shout that I'm _sooooooooooooooooooooo_ sorry you guys!" Shit shit shit! Fuck me!

"You two just WHAT?" Simon shouted from behind me sounding totally pissed.

"Ummm… w-w-well… we…. I… i-it… just…." Chloe kept trying to find something to say but couldn't find the words and Derek was to pissed at me to even say anything because he knew he would probably just kill me or something. Hey thanks Derek glad to know you like me! Or maybe it's because you know Chloe would be really upset… either way I'm glad you won't kill me!... Woah back to the subject at hand!

"No way Chloe! You finally got some!" Tori shouted coming down the stairs with Nick behind her trying his hardest not laugh.

"Tori come on they-"

"Oh you know it's true Nick" she said to him before cracking up laughing. I mean REALLY laughing the kind where you're rolling on the floor holding your sides shedding some tears of joy laughing.

"Tori stop" Derek said trying to calm himself. Yeahhhhhh Tori should probably stop. Chloe wanted to take him back outside but she didn't want people to think they were going to have sex again and… well she was fighting with herself. Don't know what to say. Lucas came running in the room looking at Tori with longing eyes then looking at Derek and then Chloe's tomato red face and cracking a smile. I slapped him in the back of the head and he let out a yelp.

"Stop being such a douche Lucas. God" I said glaring at him before looking back at Derek who wanted me dead. Just when I was about to apologize things get better. A totally pissed Lauren comes down the stairs face red with anger before she stops smack in front of Derek. Well shit things are about to go DOWN.

"WHAT did you do to her?" She shouted right in his face. Wow gotta give the lady credit for yelling at a werewolf like that. She's got some guts.

"Aunt Lauren! Stop! Please! I-"

"Chloe did he pressure you in anyway? What did he do to you?" okay she was fully a crazy bitch at this point. Oopsy daisy. Derek is going to kick my ass to Mars.

"NO! I wanted to!" she said before blushing an even more red shade than she as before. Lauren seemed to not know what to do. She couldn't yell at Derek for pressuring Chloe into something because well… he didn't. I saw it. Not that I _wanted_ to or anything but I mean they were practically flaunting it around in their minds I HAD to see it!

"If she's pregnant Derek mark my words-"

"Aunt Lauren please just stop! It happened it's over just please…" Chloe said on the verge of tears. I turned around to see a look on Simon's face that looked pained and somehow betrayed. Okay now it's MY turn to be pissed. He's mad Derek and Chloe are together! That…. UGH! I went up to him and slapped him across the face hard enough to make one of those dramati smacking noises before I turned back to everyone who was looking at me with their mouths wide open.

"Trust me he deserved it" I said and then everyone turned back to Derek and Chloe making Chloe blush MORE! I swear if any more blood goes into that girls face there isn't going to be any to circulate around her body anymore. I could tell Simon was just standing there with his hand on his face where I slapped him just staring at me. I pretended not to notice and looked at Tori who had started her laughing fit all over again and saw Nick kneeling next to her trying to calm her down.

"What?" I said since that Lawrence dude was just staring at me like I was crazy. "You want to get slapped to?" I said and he just shook his head before turning to Kit and them walking up the stairs. I instantly felt sorry for them. They had to deal with crazy teens which I'm sure is bad enough but since we're supernatural to… well they have their hands full. After Kit and Lawrence went up the stairs Lauren followed them with Chloe and Derek going up the stairs.

"Tori just SHUT UP!" Simon said before looking at me with hurt eyes and I just shrugged like nothing happened. Only I knew something happened. I was pissed at him still. I mean he's still not over Chloe even though she's with his brother… he needs to just get the hell over her. Tori stopped laughing instantly then me and Nick instantly started getting worried. Oh hell they're going to fight now. Oopsy daisy. My fault again. If I hadn't have yelled to the world that Derek and Chloe are no longer virgins then Lauren wouldn't have yelled in Derek's face and Chloe wouldn't have gotten overwhelmed (I don't feel ALL that bad about that part since everything overwhelms the poor girl), and the thing with Simon wouldn't have happened either. I Krista Montgomery actually feel badly about something. And there is nothing I can do about it.

"Simon… it's not my fault you thought some dirty thoughts or whatever and you got caught! That was all yo-" and next thing I knew Simon through some kind of spell at her and she shut up instantly flinching and then those blue sparks were there. Woah that girl can go from 0 to 170 in a second.

"Big. Mistake" she said before throwing and even more powerful spell at him and then… the way began.

"Tori come on let's stop this!" Nick said desperately trying to get her to stop so they didn't ruin the living room.

"Simon! Stop come on please!" I said. Nick and I were trying our hardest to stop the two from killing each other.

"BOTH OF YOU JUST FREAKING STOP!" I screamed. I had to bring my fangs out causing my speech to be a little iffy and I knew my eyes were blazing because I was now PISSED. They both did stop but they then started looking at me with worried looks on their faces. SHIT! I'm going all vampire bitch on them now.

"Okay Krista we're done… I'm sorry!" Simon said looking at me. He was actually sorry. Not about the fight but about earlier. I couldn't help but forgive him. He was absolutely adorable.

"It's fine… it's okay. Tori you going to put the sparks down?" I said smirking at her and she just rolled her eyes at me giving me a quick grin.

"Aww shit" Simon said looking at his leg. It was bleeding…

**A/n: Muahahahahahahaaaaaaaa if THAT wasn't a dramatic chapter I have NO idea what is lol. Hmm I think I went the next level with that one hahaha. Okay anyway I felt really scandalous today so I said hmmmmm I think I'll have Krista be a big meany lol. I love her still though! Okay I left another cliff-hanger what do we think is going to happen? Is Krista going to attack him? Is she just going to be like "aww Simon that sucks… get over it!"? Hmm you tell me because I don't have a clue lol. Okay what do you want to see in next chapter other than the whole Sirista thing out of the following options!**

**~Some more Amy stuff**

**~Some of Lauren **

**~Just make a long Sirista chapter**

**I have a lot in store for you people lol sooooo please review and be my fortune teller! What will happen in the future of Drama at the Safehouse? ~instert dramatic music here~**

**Thanks For Reading!,**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	17. Great News

**A/n: Omg sorry it's taken me soo long to update! I have my first day of school tomorrow and I don't know the next time I'll be able to update so I wrote this chapter up for you today! Okay now some quick shout-outs and then story time!**

**derekandchloeforever:**** love the idea and it's now going in my story hahaha. Chloe going to get some attitudeeeee. Thanksss! **

**Winkadink:**** First off I would like to say when you said I should call the chapter "bitches gone wild" I actually considered that lol. Next up I have to say that we shall see what happens with Sirista haha they are going to have some relationship issues my friend XD. Krista… oh what do we say about Krista lol so many words yet so little ways to explain. Chlerek, poor things lol I shouldn't have been so mean to them but hey… oh well! Wow I'm evil muahaha… *ahem* next up we have Nori lol I know I would have been there joining Tori myself lol. Aunt Lauren… she's not very happy right now haha she's in a **_**bad**_** mood let me tell you that! Kit… well he's Kit he's probably having an aneurism but he won't show it because he's just that cool XD. I like your names for mommy and step-daddy demon and I'm using them hahaha. lastly my friend got me saying fuck and duck and now I always say it and since I read your review I keep saying shit cakes so it's catching on my friend lol.**

**mysteryreviewer (no really I have no idea who you are XD):**** I'd have killed Krista too lol! She would be dead meat. (Just like Sophia.. oooohhh I went there!) Ohh trust me Krista couldn't let ANYONE get away that easily. I mean after all she's… her lol. I like your idea with Chloe and I'm so going to take her out of her element! Wooo! XD**

**Ur Sarcastic Bitch XD:**** love the name lol. Now that's out of the way I want to say that here is more and you don't have to wait for it. **

**Now that I'm done with my lame ass responses to your reviews I'll get on with the chapter! **

**(APOV)**

After spending some more time with Jamie and my brother my mom came back in the room with a smile that I could place as fake. Just before I could open my mouth to ask if anything was wrong Damien my oh so unwanted step dad came into the room. Something is off about him and I am SO going to find out what it is before I leave this place.

"Hey mom" I said smiling and then sneaking a glare towards my 'dad'.

"Hey Amelia! I was just coming to tell you that Damien and I are leaving for a meeting now and we really need you to watch over things for us."

"Oh sure! But umm can Jamie help? I have no idea what I'm doing" I said with a shrug.

"Yes why of course" my mom said overlapping my demon dad's "That just won't do."

"Oh Amy I'm not sure… if you need any help I'll tell you where stuff is and stuff but really I'm sure you can do this on your own" Jamie said giving me a look to just go with it.

"Yeah sure sounds good" I said and I think my mom let out a sigh of relief. Everyone here other than Dylan knew what was going on and I wasn't happy with that.

"Excellent. Well we should leave. I'll see you three later" she said before giving me a hug and Jamie hugs and Dylan a kiss on the head. When they left the room Jamie let out a breath I didn't realize he was holding and Dylan got an excited look on his face.

"Amy! Since you're queen now can I be the king!" he said smiling up at me.

"Sure thing Dylan you can be my king" I said ruffling his hair.

"Why don't you go see what yo-our sisters are doing first and tell them the news okay?" I said. First I wanted to talk to Jamie and not have him hear it. Second I didn't want to have to tell Kat and Jenni myself. As soon as I heard the door click I quickly turned to Jami to get some awnsers.

"What's going on with my step-dad?" I asked.

"Nothing he just-"

"Don't lie to me please. Just tell me the truth" he just sighed before giving me the answers I wanted.

"Damien… he only married your mom so then he would have control over the demon world and well use them… us… to take down all other supernaturals and use them against their will and have humans as slaves to demons. He wants for Jenni to rule after your mom because he knows she'll want what he wants which is pretty much only power. His goal is just to get you out of the picture" he said looking slightly nervous. I couldn't wrap my head around it all. It was so simple and so complex at the same time. All Damien wanted was to have demons rule the world and have us on a pedestal. But to get that he would have to get rid of me… but there was one question. Why didn't my mom just leave him? I mean she knew all of this right? So why was she still even with him….

"Jamie? Why is my mom still with him? She knows about all of this right?"

"Well it's not that simple. He threatened to kill Dylan if she ever tried to leave him. He could be just bluffing but I mean I highly doubt that and she's not willing to take a risk."

"But… we don't know Jenni will want what he wants for the world. She may ju-"

"Amy we both know that she'll continue it. She craves power just like him. Maybe even more than he does just like Kat does. If either one of them rules then who knows what will happen. You are the only thing keeping everything in balance right now."

Great… so pretty much the fate of the world is in my hands? That's not really something you really want to hear.

**A/n: Sorry it's kind of short but I wanted to put something out there for you all ****. Okay so please don't forget to review! I love your awesome reviews lol.**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~ **


	18. Cat Fight

**A/n: HEY I'M BACK! School is kicking my ass already lol. Anyway here I am writing this chapter for you people since Winkadink has been updating her awesome story I thought "hmm I should update mine too!". OH and you should totally read it you'll wove it! Anyway shout-out timeeeeee!**

**Winkadink: ****I love your story with the burning passion of a thousand firey suns! Yeah it's true I like it just THAT much XD. Okay love your idea with Amy and the gang and I'm totally putting that in the next chapter since I failed to read my reviews before writing this one (be proud I actually wrote a chapter ALL by myself lolz). Amy really does need to get in concact the rest of the people and they're going to tell them what's been going on… and I mean EVERYTHING… Muahahaha. SO yeah awesome review **

**ktran:**** You caught me! Nicky is like Zachy lol I just HAD to put that in this story! XD Glad **_**SOMEONE **_**caught that one lol.**

**suzi811:**** IT WAS YOU! (Ohhh great now I have the song It Was You by the Pierces stuck in my head XD) YAY! Glad you didn't just like ditch me on that chapter lol. I do that too and them I'm like well shit cakes oopy. Okay here's the thing… I made a vow not to kill any more people in this story lol **_**but**_** if you want me to break it….. say the word lolz.**

**Okay now I'm writing a chapter for you guys finally! Stupid school slowing my writing down XD.**

**(APOV)**

I was staying at Jamie I'm pretty sure with my mouth wide open in shock. HOLY SHIT! I was pretty much boss here. There was no way I could mess this one up.

"Well we shou-" I started but then Dylan and a very pissed off Kat and Jenni came in the room. Great those two are just what I needed. Dylan gave me an apologetic look but I just gave him a hug before starting the show down with Kat and Jenni.

"Amelia! Why are _YOU_ in charge! You don't know what you're doing! You'll do it all wrong… ALL WRONG!" Jenni said with the stomp of her foot at the end for emphasis. She sure did like her drama.

"How dare you take this away from us to! You and Dylan just want everything for yourselves! Well guess what! MOMMY ISN'T HERE TO SAVE YOU NOW AMELIA!" Kat said before shifting into some hairy beast. It wasn't really any animal but more a mix between a wolf and a bear. One thing for sure it looked scary. Dylan was nearly scared shitless and Jamie was trying to calm him down while I was trying to calm her down. It took a lot out of me to not just ask him to switch with me, but I knew I had to do this alone.

"Kathrine calm _down_. Shifting isn't going to-"

"It's going to get rid of you! I want you gone Amelia! GONE!" she was shouting at me while I could feel Jenni trying to use her power on me to get me to just back down and give the throne to her. But there was no way I'm going to do that. Ever.

"Jennifer stop it! You know you power doesn't work on me. Plus doing that you won't even wi-" but I was cut off because I saw Kat lunging at me, but before she could reach me I put up a wall of fire in front of me that she ran into before catching herself on fire, and since she was so focused on trying to put out the fire she went back to her true form. A bitch.

"What did you DO! She's on fire! Put her out! I'll tell mom about this!"

"I _DARE _you too! And I won't put Kathrine out until you liste-"

"Amy, just put her out, come on you're worrying Dylan" Jamie said behind me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Jamie do you see what they're doing? They want Dylan and I dead! DEAD! My own damn sisters want me DEAD!" I said nearly shouting at him. He just stayed calm before putting the fire out himself giving me a look saying "we'll talk later" and then turning back to talk to Dylan. But now… I was pissed. Not because Jamie was right. Not because he put the fire out. Not because I knew he was going to make me explain this. But because after I actually said it out loud I realized how screwed up it all is. My own sisters hated me. And if you can't beat them join them. If there was one thing I knew it was that I was not going to beat them if I wasn't even playing the game.

I turned to face them I'm sure my eyes were a burning liquid green and I knew my hair was practically flames with my skin rising in temperature. If they wanted to fight then we'll fight. I'm sick of being the only one here who has some since. Well the only girl that did anyway.

"Amelia what are you going to do? Set the place on fire… but then where will you rule with your little _boyfriend _and your _mommy_ and your _wittle brother_. Go ahead Amelia. Do it. I _fucking_ _dare _you to" at that point I was shaking uncontrollable and I just threw a huge fireball at her sending her flying into a wall before making a ring of fire around her and Kat so they couldn't move without being burned.

"Jennifer what are _you_ going to do? Try to influence Jamie to put the fire you… but then I'll just come back and kick. Your. Ass. Go ahead Jennifer. You to Kathrine speak up. Say what you want. Try to get away. That is what _I _dare _you_ to do" I said mocking her time while the flames rose and crackled dancing around. Dylan came to my side looking at them mesmerized. I was just in a trance watching them float around until my mom came in the room looking at the flames then at me and Dylan then at Jamie who was on edge.

"Amelia! What's going on!" She said rushing to my side.

"They tried to kill me and Dylan. I wasn't going to burn them. Just keep them over there. AWAY from everyone. Mom they need to be put away or something. They're damn _crazy_" I said looking my mom in the eye. She looked like she understood. Like she totally agreed with me but what she said would lead otherwise. I knew it was because of Damien, because of my step-dad, since she kept eyeing the doorway where he was.

"Amelia do not be ridiculous. That is just not true! Your sisters love you and your brother. They would never do anything like that" she said while both Jenni and Kat got cocky little grins on their faces that they wiped way as soon as I glared over at them. I had calmed down, a lot, after I had been staring into the flames.

"Whatever" I mumbled before walking out the door and when my asstards of sisters were about to mock me I fake jumped at them making them back up and leave me alone. Two can play their game, and let the games begin.

**A/n okay what do we think about THIS Amy. Pretty hard core bitch right there lol. Okay I could totally use ideas for what the rest of the peeps are doing! Can't think of what to write for them lol. Okay well this has been nice lol. Haven't written anything in a while. Hope ya liked!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**

**AKA ALI-JANDRO! (jk just the Ali part XD since my names Alicea)**


	19. Information OD

**A/n: I didn't ditch the story people! I DIDN'T DO IT! Okay I did kinda forget about it but when you have plenty of homework and test and quizzes on the first week of school… you forget about your story. BUT I didn't forget about you all! Well let me do some shout-outs then we can get to the **_**long**_** overdue chapter!**

**Winkdadink:**** I've been taking like 9 years at a time to update oopsy sorry lol. Thanks for the SUPER-DUPER long review it made me happy XD. School can suck utter like no lie right now. Thank you thank you I went and got myself a cookie for writing that last chapter lolz. Hmmmmmmm who knows about Jamie…. is he sketchy? Who knows…. Ik I think Kat and Jenni are Sophia clones… NOOO WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF! But they aren't as bad…. phew I'll make sure of that one! Who knew Amy had it in her right? Woahhhhh she went a little coo-coo on us :p. I was thinking that… with she or will she not be pregnant… hmmmmmm. I love Nori to much to do that lol I show favoritism! Bad me! Lauren and Kit… their minds are a wreck since their little child/neice just did **_**IT **_**in the woods… wow. I'm kind of creeped out with myself that I thought of something like that lol. I'm using the idea from your last review alright muahaha beware everyone!**

**Sammicakes:**** Thanks for your reviewing blurb lol I thoroughly enjoyed it. But stopping at chapter 10…. badddddddddd. Lol jk don't really care stop where you want ,**

**suzi811:**** Omg ik bass-ass Amy is… well bad-ass lol. LOL chainsaws god I love you. Sorry but I can't kill anyone because Winkdadink will hunt my ass down. Jk but she's right I've been doing so good with my killing addiction and I just don't want to relapse. HA I seem like some crazed killer now hahaha. But I can put them in PAIN! Right Winkdadink? You'll allow me pain? Good good to know XD.**

**Okay now on with the chapter.. PEOPLE HAVE STOPPED REVIEWING AND THAT MAKES ME UNHAPPY! I'LL KILL KRISTA AMY JAMIE SIMON AND NICK IF YOU PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW! And we all know that I'll do it! All you have to say is HI or nice chap or wowww that was a load of shit or hmm interesting or I'm reviewing or update soon or ANYTHING! just give me something people lol. Plus you'll get a shoutout! :D. Okay really chapter time.**

_**NOT AFTER THE DISCLAMER THOUGH! I DON'T OWN THE DARKEST POWERS TRILOGY BUT KELLY ARMSTRONG DOES! *Cryyyyy***_

**(KPOV) (Since Winkdadink is missing her lolz)**

I was sitting out on the porch thinking about how I was going to plot my ultimate revenge on Simon. All week long I've been giving him the silent treatment if he came in the room I would stay and do my thing but he tried talking to me I would pretend he wasn't there and keep reading or talk to someone else when necessary. I didn't even get other people to say things to Simon or write notes. He was_ completely _cut off from me. Hell he deserved it wanting to get into Chloe's pants. Little perv.

_Yes… all the kids… Laurence… city….. alone….. open… Chloe….. vampire…. witch…. fire…. gone….. mate….. passed out….. no he's not…. in the woods…._

What the fuck? It was a female voice and since it wasn't childish enough to be Amy's… or Chloe's for that matter and I was certain it wasn't me It had to be Lauren. But what was she talking about? Since I could only hear about one word every sentence I had no clue what she was speaking of.

_you can come…. terminate… too powerful… I don't care…._

THIS BITCH! My teeth grew out because I was so majorly pissed and I stormed back into the house right pass Simon (yeah yeah who cares we're in danger and I'm still playing my little game but he needs to be taught a lesson) and right into the living clapping loudly separating Nick and Tori and then calling just quietly enough so that Derek could hear me for him and Chloe to come down.

Everyone was sitting around and Simon was looking like a lost puppy I simply went up to him slapped him slightly on the face and looked him in the eye.

"Focus dumb ass this is life or death. Literally" I said before going back to the front of the room leaving him stunned. I think I just made it worse.

"Okay I don't have much time until Kit and Laurence come back or Lauren comes back in but here's the deal. There's something up with Lauren and it's not good… at all. I'm pretty sure she's working with the Edison Group since I heard her talking about all of us in some shape or form, were we are, and our death" I said and then Nick and Derek stiffened up each putting a protective arm around Tori and Chloe. They need to just CHILL for a minute. Well maybe _after_ we're not in danger… hmm never mind they can be as stiff as they want right now. Chloe wanted to cry and I wish she would so Derek would stop looking so pained. Stupid mates they're just…. well nevermind.

"But… we don't know for sure" Nick said seeming hopeful we wouldn't have to walk again. Actually that's exactly what he meant by if I could hear him thinking it.

"I won't want to have to walk anymore than you people do but… hell I rather be alive and walking then dead and still here" I said then Tori just shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Okay wolf boys you always have a plan what is it this time?" Tori asked while Nick and Derek just looked at each other and shrugged. Tori was right. They _always_ have a plan. And now they didn't. Shit cakes.

**(I'll come back to them lolz APOV)**

Jamie and I were out in town since my sisters are plotting to kill me… as if they could. My hands balled up in fist and I could tell my skin was getting hotter.

"Amy? What's wrong? You-"

"I _what?_" I snapped at him without meaning to.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No Amy… it's the Demon in you… your starting to turn."

"Turn what? Jamie I don't understand."

"Remember when you had the fire circle around Kathrine and Jennifer?" he asked.

"Yeahhh" I said drawing the word out.

"And you got into a trance like state?"

"Yes I do… come on just spit it out."

"Well when that happened it triggered the other demon half of you. You're changing now that's why you completely went off on your sisters."

"Soooo I'm crazy now? I'll be like this forever?"

"No just while you're changing. Since you're a more powerful fire demon I'll guess that the change won't be as long as usual."

"How long is the change usually?"

"Well it doesn't happen often… but when it does it's usually about a couple months. You're will be a month give or take a week or two."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked full of wonder.

"Well I've been around with not much to do and your mom showed me this great library you have. I read about it seeing if there was a way to get you back before you mom brought you."

"My mom had to bring me back?"

"Well yeah… you really don't remember any of it do you?"

"Not a thing."

"Hmm. Well your mom being a spirit demon had sent your spirit and your body to out of this world and to earth. Since she sent you away and not let you visit you couldn't come back unless she called for you. She ended up calling for you and well… here you are" he said. This was SO much to take in. So far this is what I have. I have the fate of the world in my hands. My memory was somehow lost when I went to live with my dad. And my mom banished my spirit from my home. Life is such a BITCH!

"Amy chill it's okay.. I'll help you through this."

"Did you go through the change?" I asked looking in his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Well I'm going through it now" he said. "But your temperature rises since you're a fire demon… mine loweres since I'm a water demon… we're pretty much opposites in every way other than the fact that we'll get through it and during the change everything pisses us off."

"Oh… Okay then" is said. At least I wasn't alone in everything.

**A/n: Hmm okay here's the chapter not my best work but it's something. Hope you liked it! **

**~*ALI-JANDRO*~**


	20. When Two Worlds Collide

**A/n: Hey you get another chapter! Wooohoooo! XD Okay not much to say today soooo shout-outs and then chapter… BUT quickly I'd like to say I was pretty pleased with the reviews I got so maybe so don't worry Winkdadink won't hunt your asses down and get you ;)**

**Winkadink:**** OMG IK! I HAVE TO WRITE A PAPER ON FUCKING CAVE ART! WHAT THE HELL MAN? And me and Samicakes may live close but I'm pretty damn jealous that you guys are name buddies XD. You have a bond that no one shall ever break hahaha jk. Okay Jammie….. he's going to… do something…. interesting in this chapter lolz. And I'm not really sure what I want to do with him yet so don't worry I'm just listening to your opinion and trying to figure out myself what I want to do with him. I don't think I could make another Sophia if I tried lol. I think I poured all my anger and bitchiness into her. Yeah that's what happened. I understand you just want to help me with my crazyness and for that I commend you lol. I think maybe you should have a little chat with suzi811 she's trying to make me go down that path again! Lol jk ily suzi! I think I'll let Krista be free and roam and not deal with boys… hmm what do you say? Or maybe I'll bring that new demon guy character around and Amy will bring all her demon world friends back with her *nudge nudge I was lying I'm hooking her up with that demon guy probably nudge nudge*. OKAY LET ME STOP THIS SHOUT-OUT BEFORE IT'S LIKE 1000 WORDS LONG! hahaha XD P.S. IK Lauren is a bitch ^.^**

**Sammicakes:**** DON'T FEEL BADLY! When I start reading someone's story I don't review until the most recent chapter XD so you're a better person than I am lolz.**

**Cecsep:**** UDPATING! ;)**

**suzi811:**** YES THERE SHALL BE PAIN! Simon is totally a prat omg lol. He can fuck a duck. ROLF Super Demon PMSign! **

**elliesweets:**** that makes me happy!**

**:**** LOL! LOVED THAT REVIEW! I'm glad you guys like my story! That makes me SUPER DUPER happy! **** And yes ALI-JANDRO got a problem with that? HUH? Jk jk ily! -_-**

**20kenna20:**** yayy another awesome review saying you like the story! And here I am updating ASAP! Hahaha**

**Time for me to SHUT UP and get on with the story! :p**

**(APOV)**

I was sitting on my bed (which is extremely warm and comfy I must say) when Damien, king of the douche's, came in the room.

"What?" I said staring at him.

"You're going to have to go Amelia," he said simply.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said getting kind of pissed and standing up.

"You'll have to step over and let one of your sister's rule or… you'll have to die."

"I would just leave… now, because neither of those things is going to happen."

"I wouldn't be so sure," he said slowing coming towards me and I matched his stride until we came face to face.

"Just back down now… and no one will get hurt," he said, his voice cold and sharp.

"If you want to hurt anyway you'll have to get through me fir-," I started to finish but he had frozen me. FROZE ME! THE BASTARD FROZE ME! It wasn't long until I was all fired up… again… and literally. The ice just melted off, and sooner than you could say chill out he was on the floor with me about to burn him to a crisp. But Jamie had run in the room throwing water out extinguishing the flame, then turning cold eyes towards Damien slowing walking towards him.. I just stood there frozen. Although, this time not in the literal since. I just couldn't move because Jamie had just punched Damien square in the face, having him stager back a bit and then punching him over and over again. Damien to was to messed up from Jamie's sudden outburst to react.

"Jamie? JAMMIE STOP!" I shouted trying to get him to come to his scenes when he turned to look at me face turning from hard as stone to soft and companionate.

"Amy I'm sorry… I just… He was trying to hurt you… I'm so sorry," he said coming towards me slowing as if trying to not to scare me. Damien was lying on the floor his face had small cuts, and come tomorrow, multiple bruises and blood coming from his nose most likely since Jamie had broken it. He walked closer to me and hugged my slowly and gently and I hugged him back. After that I started crying. It all was just coming to me. I knew it all before but not until now had it really sunk in. I didn't realize how much I was in danger. How much Jamie was in danger. Even how much poor little Dylan was in danger. That's all he lived in. Danger. I cried for me, for him, for Jamie, for my mom, for this whole situation that one person had caused. I may be young and not know much but if there was one thing I knew it was that Damien has to go, I wasn't leaving here anytime soon, and that I had to let the other know I was okay.

**(TPOV)**

I was sitting with Nick and Krista when all of the sudden there was like some….. vision or whatever going on. I had no idea what it was but there was a figure that looked like… IT WAS AMY!

"Amy!" I said Nick looked completely confused while Krista looked totally in concentration.

"It's not actually her Tori…,"

"No shit I figured that out after Nick looked like I was crazy."

"Hello-o-o? Hello? Can you guys hear me? _Shit_! I knew this wouldn't work. HEY! Bitch witch? This isn't working I've been tryin-,"

"AMY! It's working! And did you just call someone a bitch witch?" Krista said before doubling over in laughter along with me.

"Uhh, yeah" Amy said blushing slightly when Krista and I got over out round of laughs with Nick trying as hard as he could to hold it in.

"How the hell are you even doing this Amy? I thought you were a Fire Demon…,"

"I am… this lady who's part witch part illusion demon said she would help me. It works best on witches seeing as she is on so here I am talking to you!" she ended with a smile.

"Wha-,"

"OMG! DEREK!" Chloe said screaming in the doorway looking like she wanted to pass out. Hmm, guess she could see Amy. Derek got in the room faster than you could say W.T.F.

"Chill out ghost girl and wolf boy. Amy's not dead she got some illusion demon or whatever to help her get through to us or something…. guess her soul's here too."

"Oh...," Chloe said blushing like mad. Does that drive Krista mad? Seeing as she is a vampire and it is blood an-

"Guys? Did this stop working? What the he- OH! I see you again. Okay I don't have much time. I'm in the world of the Demons but I'm fine my mom's here! She sent me to live with my dad so I would be safe and away from my step dad who is pure evil as I've heard and experienced and he wants me dead so my bitch of a sister can rule instead of me. I can't rule because I have no idea what the hell I'm doing so I need my little brother to rule since I know he can handle it. If I don't stay and fix all of this shit Damien caused then not only will the Demon world go crazy but Earth will too…," she said cutting off slightly looking totally frazzled by everything.

"Wait… why doesn't your mom just like divorce your suck ass of a step-dad?"

"He threatened that if she did he would kill Dylan…,"

"Dylan?" Chloe asked.

"My little brother…,"

"Ahh…," Chloe said seeming like she was just understanding everything that she just said.

"Okay well… what can we do to help?"

"Well nothing really. I have help here hold on! JAMIE!" she shouted what looked like to someone behind us but a boy with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes came into view in front of us almost right away. Someone has a crush on our little Amy!

"Guys this is Jamie. He's a water demon. He's coming with me when I come back!" She said smiling.

"I am?" he said sounding totally happy. Ugh, not another Derek. Only… he's not a werewolf. Which actually makes it creepier since he doesn't have some mate thing making him that way.

"Well of course!" she said giggling. Wtf? One second she's calling some woman a bitch witch and then she's giggling? What are they doing to her back there?

"Uhmm, Jamie…. you're bleeding" Krista said freaking out like she did that day when Simon cut his leg. It's like she could smell it like she was really there.

"Well can't you smell everything that's going on there?" Krista asked me reading my mind. Again. "Oh get over," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down Krista you can't get her or anything she's in some fucking demon world," Lucas said from the corner. He's sooo damn creepy! I didn't even know he was there and from the looks on everyone's face (other than Derek's cause he's a werewolf…duh) no one else did either.

"Fuck off" Krista said turning back to direction of Amy's…. hologram or whatever the hell it was. "Really… you're bleeding… left shoulder toward the back" she said a look on her face pleading with Amy to do something about it.

"Right… uhmm, Dylan can you go help Jamie please?" she said with a sweet sisterly smile and then the cutest little boy I've ever seen walked up took his hand and walked away with a little smile on his face. I may be a complete and total bitch but I still thought he was cute. Not that I would admit it or anything.

"Okay guys I think he's waking up! I don't know if I'll be able to talk to you again! I'll be back as soon as possible! Bye!" she said in a hurry.

"Wait Amy!" Krista said but it was too late. She was gone.

**A/N: Okay! Second chapter here! What do you thinks going to happen with Amy? What do you think should happen with Tori, Nick, Krista and the gang? GIVE ME IDEAS AND OPINIONS IN YOUR REVIEWS! And if I don't get reviews… something**_**BAD**_**will happen to Dylan… muahahahahaha.. So just review and save his cute little life!**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	21. The Return

**A/n: NEW CHAPTER! Have I been taking forever to update? Sorry if I have! ****I try to update a lot but since school started… well let's just say that school is a najis weenus head! (Soraya and Abby if you read this it was for you!) and so you all know that's **_**BAD**_**! Anyway here I am writing a new chapter to you! **_**CAN YOU PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME SOME PLOT TWIST AND IDEAS PLEAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEE! **_**I really like writing this story but I feel kind of… dead. Something else I can do is finish up what I'm doing with Amy and have the gang all happy and shit and then write a sequel with all the same characters and stuff. Like it? Review and tell me which to do! ^.^ so yeah I can do either of those and still keep updating! Now that I thought of the sequel idea I think I'll go through with it… which means there will only be a couple more chapters on this one but more will happen and we can get more Nori and Amy, and Krista, and Jamie (Maybe hmm ponder that) and Simon being a jerk off. OH and we can also have Laurence do a little something something *raises eyebrows up and down*. AND WE CAN HAVE CUTE LITTLE DYLAN! Can you people tell what who your favorite and least favorite characters are please? The least fav. character has to be alive lol (yeah yeah I know sadly you can't put Sophia) so then I can balance out what to do and I can make you people happy by putting your favorite characters in more than the crappy ones or do stuff to the bad ones so on and so forth. Okay before I start going official crazy let me do some shout-outs and then CHAPTER TIME! .**

**:**** Don't worry everyone saved him lol. I hoped that would work because I REALLY didn't want to hurt him hahaha I love him to much! ^,^**

**suzi811:**** ROLF! You're right.. sorry duck hahaha. Uh-oh don't go down the wrong path! DON'T DO IT! I've down that road and it's hard to get away from XD lol.**

**elliesweets:**** YAY! you make me happy lol**

**Winkdadink:**** Lol wow you've given me something to ponder there ;). Lol I'll help you find them! And ik Cave Art! I think my teacher was on something when he thought of that one :p. Oh poor Krista all alone with no boy but stupid ol' Simon and her creeper of a brother Lucas lol. The reason this chapter sucks is because of Damien.. it was either this or kill him and I don't want to go back when I've been doing SO well! I don't think I've been clean long enough to do pain without killing lol. I just realized that only the girls can see her! It's because Amy contacted Tori, but Krista could read her mind, and Chloe could see her because she's a necromancer and her soul or whatnot was there ****I didn't even try to do that hahaha. I had NO idea what to do with Jamie so we'll see what happens to him in this chap hahaha. I KNOW! I'm so sad she's growing up lol when she get's out of this crazy place I'll make her young and fun again hahaha. I didn't have Krista so I had to replace her. It wasn't the same. Never again will I try to do that lol. Yes you did save Dylan's life and you'll be very happy that you did lol.**

**Sammicakes:**** YEAHH! Twinnie! lol you're reviewing that makes me happy! lolz XD**

**That's all….. I don't own the Darkest Powers Series blah blah chapter time for real now! **

**(APOV)**

Dylan, Jamie and I were out in town since I wanted to see what this place was all about and Dylan just wanted to get away from bitch one and bitch two other wise known as my sisters. I sighed a frustrated, exhausted, and just annoyed sigh. Jamie was looking actually concerned, not sure if it was because he thought I was Super Demon PMSing **(credit for that one goes to suzi811 XD)** or if because he knew I was just sick of this place. Don't get me wrong it's beautiful here. But all the black and blood red and purple and never setting sun really does irk a girl after a while. This place was like The Grant Canon. It was beautiful to stay and while and look at it but if you were there for a while and had to keep just looking at it, you would want to just want to fill it in with cement and be done with it. I think that's what I missed most about Earth. Things changed, and shifted and nothing was ever set in stone. This place was like someone finally invented something to freeze time and only let their friends be able to keep moving around.

"What's wrong" Jamie asked while Dylan still pretty much skipping by my side completely at ease.

"Nothing I just… really miss everyone. You know Krista, Nick, Tori, Chloe, Simon, Derek, maybe even Lucas a little bit. I've been with the Krista, Nick, and Lucas most of my life and… they're like family to me" I said and then Dylan looked up seeming a little sad.

"What about me? I'm your family to! Right Amy?" he said and the tone in my voice made my heart break into a million little pieces. I could tell just from those nine words that being here alone with my mother being watched and controlled, Damien being the puppet master, and two hags from hell being all he had that he just wanted someone who cared. He just wanted someone to be there for him.

"Of course you are silly! What would I do without my king?" I said and he smiled a bright smile that made me wish I could be a joyful hopeful little kid again. But who knows. Maybe when this is all over and done, if it ever is, I'll be that happy joyful kid too.

We kept walking Jamie showing me some places that I would want to remember and if I had to stay here go too.

"Hello sweety! Tabatha is the name! I couldn't help but hear you say you missed some people! I think I may be of service to you!" The woman, Tabatha said. She had ash blonde hair with silver streaks in it. She was wearing a purple dress with flowers of all different colors making a pattern on it. She had a green scarf on and red ballet flats. The woman looked a little off but something in me made me believe I could trust her.

"How can you help me?" I asked truly wondering.

"Well I'm an illusion demon! I have a little witch in me too. By chance are any of those friends you mentioned witch? I find it easier to contact them!" the woman said in an all to perky voice.

"Actually yes. Tori is."

"Wonderful dear!" I felt like she was stalling and suddenly I was very annoyed with her.

"Can we just do this?" I said snappily.

"Come here place your hands on mine and focus on your friend. When you see her image just call to her" she said and I did what she instructed. I imagines Tori from her black pixie hair to her cute shoes that were of course fashionable. Then I saw her. She was with Nick looking content until she saw me.

"Amy!" Tori said standing up suddenly and I started waving franticly at her/

"It's not actually her Tori…," Krista said with a duh tone in her voice. Just like she always is.

"No shit I figured that out after Nick looked like I was crazy."

"Hello-o-o? Hello? Can you guys hear me? _Shit_! I knew this wouldn't work. HEY! Bitch witch? This isn't working I've been tryin-,"

"AMY! It's working! And did you just call someone a bitch witch?" Krista said before doubling over in laughter along with Tori and Nick was standing there shaking his head.

"Uhh, yeah" I said while Krista and Tori finished laughing me blushing a bit.

"How the hell are you even doing this Amy? I thought you were a Fire Demon…,"

"I am… this lady who's part witch part illusion demon said she would help me. It works best on witches seeing as she is on so here I am talking to you!" I said finishing it off with a smile.

"Wha-,"

"OMG! DEREK!" Chloe said probably thinking I was dead. Chloe was sweet as can be but sometimes she just needed to calm down. Before I could even blink Derek was there standing next to Chloe calming her down.

"Chill out ghost girl and wolf boy. Amy's not dead she got some illusion demon or whatever to help her get through to us or something…. guess her soul's here too."

"Oh...," Chloe said blushing a bright fire truck red.

"Guys? Did this stop working?" I said when the image stared fading in and out.

"What the he- OH! I see you again. Okay I don't have much time" which I truly didn't I could see everyone starting to walk away and go back to their houses and I knew that if I wasn't back at the castle in a certain time (since I'm _still_ not really sure how time works here) that Damien would be pissed and I wasn't in the mood for him.

"I'm in the world of the Demons but I'm fine my mom's here! She sent me to live with my dad so I would be safe and away from my step dad who is pure evil as I've heard and experienced and he wants me dead so my bitch of a sister can rule instead of me. I can't rule because I have no idea what the hell I'm doing so I need my little brother to rule since I know he can handle it. If I don't stay and fix all of this shit Damien caused then not only will the Demon world go crazy but Earth will too…," I said trailing off wondering if I was telling them too much. They had enough to worry about I shouldn't be adding my problems along with that.

"Wait… why doesn't your mom just like divorce your suck ass of a step-dad?"

"He threatened that if she did he would kill Dylan…,"

"Dylan?" Chloe asked.

"My little brother…" I added in.

"Ahh…," Chloe said seeming a little embarrassed she was the last to figure it out.

"Okay well… what can we do to help?" Krista said as usually trying to get thing moving and seeing what plans she should be making.

"Well nothing really. I have help here hold on! JAMIE!" I shouted to him who was standing next between Dylan and the Tabatha lady.

"Guys this is Jamie. He's a water demon. He's coming with me when I come back!" I exlamed.

"I am?" he said sounding really excited. I just rolled my eyes at him signaling a duh-of-course-you-are vibe.

"Well of course!" I said thinking how slow he could be sometimes.

"Uhmm, Jamie…. you're bleeding" Krista said seeming a little frantic about it. How did she-

"Well can't you smell everything that's going on there?" Krista said to Tori.

"Oh get over," she said no doubt reading Tori's eyes and Tori just rolled her eyes at her.

"Calm down Krista you can't get her or anything she's in some fucking demon world," Lucas said from the back. I guess no one noticed him but me and Derek but then again I was facing all of them and Derek was a werewolf.

"Fuck off" Krista said being her usual self and then turning back to me.

"Really… you're bleeding… left shoulder toward the back" Krista said giving me a look asking me to do something about it.

"Right… uhmm, Dylan can you go help Jamie please?" I asked and then Dylan grabbed Jamie's hand leading him away with a cute little grin on his face.

"Okay guys I think he's waking up! I don't know if I'll be able to talk to you again! I'll be back as soon as possible! Bye!" I said quickly hearing a faint "Wait Amy" from Krista but I had already finished the little… session.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When we all got back to the Castle I told Dylan to go in my room and not to come out. It was time to put my plan into action. After saying everything out loud to everyone I realized how simple what I had to do really was. My plan was simple. Get my mom to leave Damien, when he tried to kill Dylan I would burn the hell out of him, Jamie would rule since I knew my mom was sick of it, Kathrine and Jennifer would join Damien in the basement that I had already set up as soon as we got back and Dylan would come back to Earth with me. Easy peasy.

"Mom can I talk to you?" I asked when I saw her in the hall alone.

"Sure cupcake what is it?"

"You have to leave Damien."

"Amelia… I can't… it's complicated."

"I have a plan" I told her all of it. She nodded and listened to what I had to say before agreeing with me and walking off toward him. Heard Damien yelling and screaming while told Kat and Jenni that mom wanted to talk to them in the basement. Once they were down there I made a fire wall against the door so they couldn't get out and then waiting for Damien to come stopping towards me like the big angry giant he is. I would put the fire wall down act really suspicious when he asked where Dylan was acting like he was downstairs he would push me away I would put the wall back up burn him and the bitches I would never have to see again, hand the crown over to Jamie. After that I would tell my mom it was okay and then go back to my friends with Dylan.

It all went JUST how I wanted it to. Other than the last part. My mom was happy that I let Jamie rule. She knew she could trust him. I was sad to leave him again. My best friend. It was for the better though. The only problem was that Dylan and I were still here.

"Mom… I have no idea how to get back" I said honestly. I had done all of this alone. Eventually even the strong have to ask for help.

"Oh sweety that's simple! I can do that" she said.

"But first I want to say goodbye to you two!" she said giving Dylan a quick kiss on the forehead and kissing me on my cheek. We said our goodbyes and once Dylan had his stuff she did… something and all the smoke came back. It was inky and black and Dylan got kind of frazzled because he held onto my hand harder then necessary. Faster than when I was going there we were back in the woods about the exact spot where it all happened. I smiled at Dylan who had an excited and scared look on his face.

"Ready for this D-man?"

"Amyyy" he said drawing my name out. "What if they don't like that I'm there?" he asked looking genially frightened that they wouldn't.

"You're my king they HAVE to like you!" I said. He smiled took my hand and started leading me toward the path backpack on his back me with his luggage to the house. Honestly, I wasn't sure how this would go.

**A/n: DID YOU LIKE IT? I'm **_**really**_** sorry I rushed her coming back but if I didn't they would be stuck there **_**FOREVER**_** and I really wanted them to come back. I hope it wasn't **_**HORRIBLE**_** though! ****Please review about your favorite character, your least favorite character, if I should make this story 100 chapters long or if I should write a sequal, and some idea's for future chapters/the sequal!**** THANKS FOR READING! :}D**

**~*ALI-JANDRO*~**


	22. This Is Nice

**A/n: OKAY I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU PEOPLE A THREAT EVERYTIME I WRITE A CHAPTER! Lol only like what, two people reviewed this time? What is this! This is some bullpoopy! If you people don't review….. something bad will happen to Chloe…. something **_**REALLY **_**REALLY BAD! Don't be mean to poor little Chloe….. be nice to her! Now, let me honor these amazing people who did review and then get on with the chapter! :p**

**elliesweets:**** oh dear you scared me lol. I read the review like 10 times when I went back to check then and EVERYTIME my heart stopped when I read "I didn't like it…" then I read on and saw "I loved it!" then I was like YAYYYY! hahaha AND OMG YOU MAKE ME HAPPY! I'm bookmarked yayyy! lol. I appreciate the fact that you went to a chapter you hadn't reviewed on to tell me that XD so worth it made my day!**

**suzi811:**** I love nick to! I honestly HATE lucas too but I need one character to hate that I don't have a plan for just in case lolz. He's a sacrifice! I think Amy's awesome too hahaha. She's pretty damn awesome indeed. I left Jamie because I didn't really know what to do with him anymore **** he's cool though I'll give in that hahaha. DYLAN! I'm going to fucking kidnap him and bring him home with me dude! Omg! Lol XD OH and no Amy got captured or whatever after they got to the house! She was just out in the woods practicing! **** hope that clears things up.**

**(KPOV)**

I was worried. Amy seemed fine in the demon world or wherever but she's practically my little sister. I don't know what I would do without her and she's still not here. I tried to tell her to stay away from Lauren for when she came back… but she was gone. I should have mentioned it earlier! I really should have! But that damn Jamie kid was bleeding and it distracted me. I should have known better!

"Don't beat yourself up Krista. None of this is your fault. You can't fix everything" I heard Nick say from behind me and while Tori sat down next to me.

"It's okay really… she's strong. Way stronger than we give her credit for. Amy will come back just you wait."

"I know but….. I shouldn't have let her go out by herself that day. Damn I was going to go too-"

"Well guess what Krista? You didn't. You let her go. You stayed here. Guess what though? So did I. So did Tori. So did Nick. So did Chloe. So did Derek. So did Lawrence. So did Kit. So did Lauren. Everyone stayed. This is just like when we were little. Remember that dog we had? Mayville? He died and you kept saying it was your fault. But the truth was it was no ones. He died. He was OLD Krista. It was no one's fault. Sometimes things happen. You can't blame yourself for everything. You're not a superhero" Lucas said walking in the room sitting in the chair next to the couch Tori and I were on. Well now and Nick.

One thing that I hated was that right now he was right. He was completely right. I always wanted to take charge. I always wanted to do something. But sometimes I just couldn't. That bothered me. Damn it bothered me more than anyone knows.

"Lucas stop being such a fucking douche. Not everything is about you. Why don't you go pass out in the corner or-"

"No Tori. He's right. I hate to admit it but he's right. I can't help everyone" I said before turning to Lucas. "But why don't you try having you for a damn brother and see how you have to try and control everything. Why don't you try not being able to see, or smell blood without freaking out. Go ahead Lucas. Try being me for _one_ day. I dare you. Trust me. You'd want things to work out too" I had finally shut him up. There was nothing he had to say to that. He just got up and went to his room. He was pissed. He must have forgotten that I could read his mind because he was totally cussing me out.

_Oh little brother. I can hear you._

"Fuck off Krista" he said loud enough for only me to hear and I laughed. Then there was an awkward silence.

"So you okay Krista?"

"Just peachy now that my brothers going to be locked in his room for a while since I just pawned him" then we all started laughing before there was a weird sent. Nick and I stopped laughing and then Tori did looking confused.

"You smell it too?" I asked and he nodded.

"Not a werewolf."

"Demon."

"With Amy."

"Is confused" Tori said interrupting our short sentence conversations.

"Maybe it's that Jamie kid. She said she was going to bring him."

"Yeah… maybe…."

"Hey guys!" Amy said looking like hell. Her cute red hair was everywhere and it looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"AMY!" Tori and I shouted before running up and hugging her.

"Hey Amy! Nice to finally see you again" Nick said smirking.

"Who's with you?" I asked still smelling whoever it was.

"My little brother! Dylan come on! It's fine they'll like you I _promise_."

"Pinky promise?" said a cute little voice.

"Pinky promise" Amy said and then an absolutely adorable little boy with a round face and brown hair came in looking at me with grey and blue eyes that had just a hint of brown in them. I just have to say that when that boy grows up he's going to be one chick magnet.

"Hey little guy!" Nick said smiling at him and the boy smiled back.

"Guys this is Dylan. Dylan this is Nick, Tori, and Krista."

"Hi guys!" he said waving at us.

"Hey Dylan. How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm five!"

"Woah your old!"

"Yep!" he said smiling a cute grin.

"We should get everyone else here you guys" Amy said looking like this is the first time she's relaxed in years.

"Uhmm Lucas will probably pass."

"Why?... Did you two fight again?" Amy asked me.

"They did." Nick said.

"Is confused. Again."

"When Krista and Lucas fight it never ends well for him. It hasn't happened in a while though. Used to happen about every week. He always hides out in his room and whenever he does come out he's totally grumpy like a 5 year old that forgot to take his nap."

"HEY!" Dylan said putting his hands on his hips.

"Oops my bad little guy. I meant to say a baby. What was I thinking?"

"Not sure" Dylan said going to lie on the couch with us laughing.

"Who's the Kid?" Chloe said looking from Dylan to us then looking at Amy and going to give her a hug. "You're back! Thank goodness!"

"Yep I sure am! Where's Derek?"

"Right there" Chloe said pointing to the doorway who just snorted. Typical Derek.

"Hi Amy."

"Hey Derek" Awkward.

"Hi! I'm Dylan" he said standing next to Chloe.

"Well hi Dylan I'm Chloe nice to meet you!"

"You too" he said giving her a hug.

"Where are Lauren, Kit, and Lawrence?"

"Oh! That's right. We forgot to tell her!" Chloe said and I looked down.

"Krista let it go" Lucas said coming in the door. "Why's he here?" he said pointing to Dylan.

"Dylan. Don't eat him you soul snatcher" I said to him.

"He's a soul snatcher?" Dylan asked with wide eyes.

"No don't worry buddy he just acts like he is. He's just an astral projector. Useless and harmless."

"Oh" Dylan said going back to talk to Chloe about some movie.

"Whatver" he said turning and going back up the steps. To mope some more no doubt.

"Hey everyone how's it going!" Simon said coming in then looking at me and looking down. I just rolled my eyes. Wuss.

"Hey Simon" Amy said.

"Amy! You're back sweet!" he said going to give her a hug.

"What's going on in here?" Kit said coming in the room looking at Dylan that smiling at Amy.

"Hey Kit! That's my little brother Dylan. He can stay with us right? He won't be a problem at all!"

"Of course he can stay. Welcome back by the way."

"Thanks."

"Get Lawrence we're out of here" Derek said bluntly.

"WELL FUCK A DUCK! That's right! We're supposed to be leaving!"

"Wait what's going on?" "DAMNIT!" "Ohh yeah" "Right I forgot we can't ever catch a fucking break" "What are you talking about?" "I'm hungry!" everyone was saying at the same time.

"Lauren, Edison Group, running away. Who's hungry and why are you thinking about that right now?" I said.

"I am" Dylan said sheepishly.

"Oh well in that case Lucas go get something for him since you'll just be lingering anyway" I said to him since I noticed he came _back_ down the stairs.

"Fine" he mumbled going in the kitchen. Dylan just stayed here with us. Smart kid I wouldn't go with him either.

"What? OH no no no. She was talking to another safe house that's planning to come join us" Kit said.

"I heard her talking about termination and being too powerful though" I said looking at him.

"She was updating them on what we found out. Oh we were going to tell you when Amy got back. Since she's here it would have been later today."

"Oh" we all said. This is… awkward.

"Oops" I said.

"It's okay. Just being safe. Well since you all know how would that be?"

"Great!" Dylan said. "More friends!" and we all laughed.

"Actually one of them is about Dylan's age. He's seven. Oh and does Dylan have a power Amy?"

"Yeah he's fire demon like me. I was planning on training him if that's okay."

"That would be wonderful."

"Sweet so….. who else is there going to be?"

"There are triplets Two boys one girl they're 17. The one boy who's 7. A boy who's 15. Then A girl who's 17 as well."

"Alright then!" Nick said.

This will be… interesting.

**A/n: Good? Bad? Hmm please tell me! Give me idea's for the new kids! Two Girls and 4 boys! Names and descriptions please but mainly names. I can figure descriptions out haha. Okay then! Review me those things or even just a smiley face to save Chloe! If you don't… something very... **_**very... VERY**_** bad will happen to her! Thanks for reading! ^.^**

**~*ALI-JANDRO*~**


	23. A New Age

**A/n: I'm updating again because I'm really excited about these new characters! I might not keep them but I **_**really**_** wanted some excitement! ^.^ anyhow I awefully loved suzi811's ideas for the newbies! This chapter will have them in it I pinky promise! That would make Dylan happy ;). Sooo moving forward, shout-outs to some peeps! **

**sammiecakes:**** You are forgiven! Don't let it happen again though ;) jk! ily twin**

**Winkdadink:**** Yeah yeah excuses excuses! (Haha that was like my double sentence I said everything twice XD) It's okay thought because I still think you are awesome and you continue to hold the spot as best long reviewer ;). But you better hold your promise lolz .**

**derekandchloeforever:**** It's all cool! I'm glad you're back **** missed ya!**

**suzi811:**** To my faithful reviewer I would like to say… thank you for being there for me in my hardest times! I'm glad I cold clear the woods things up for you! I confused myself after I read you're review and I was like "hmm maybe she's right.. I hope she's not… because then she would know more about my story the I do" which would be pretty cool but at the same time would make me look like a total fucking loser hahaha love you!**

**Winkadink:**** Silly you forgot to sign in! BUT! Of course I knew who it was because well.. first of all it was longer than my chapter itself ;) and second of all it just had you written all over it! YES! You're now a super de duper awesome reviewer again! XD Don't cry! I got bullpoopy from the amazing House of Night Series 'tis true lolz. Love it! Ahem now Jamie can be bleeding however you like then I'll tell everyone that's why in the beginning of the next chapter **** I just had some urge to make him bleed I have **_**no**_** idea why… I'm crazy like that. I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU! I swas trying to make Lucas less duchy because.. he hasn't done anything to me and my friend Lucas is a total sweetheart lol I felt kinda badly. Out of order but I like the Lauren ideas! Hmm which one shall I go with? I really like the first but I had something planned for Sophia and it'll tie in nearly **_**perfectly**_**! A demon just smells more like something that's burning not like burnt popcorn (omg that smells HORRIBLE!) but like a candle lolz. Maybe a vanilla candle? Hmm I'll think more on that candle idea hahaha. I was thinking that too! I wanted Jamie in case I ran out of ideas or something haha he's my backup character! Okay love you SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOO much for rewriting that review! And for being so awesome I'm going to send you to the equator so that you'll just stop being so damn cool! ;)**

**CHAPTER TIME! FRESHIES TIME TOO! BUT NO SEVVIES! (Icejen98 ily) XD**

**Disclamer!: I don't own the Darkest Powers series! I don't own the new characters either really. They are a mixture of suzi811 and Winkadink's awesome thinking powers!**

**(TPOV)**

Krista Chloe and I were sitting around waiting for the new kids to come. I was slightly annoyed they were coming. I mean yeah we did just intrude on Krista, Nick, and Amy. But in the end we _saved_ them from the Edison Group! Chris and that hag from hell Sophia would have killed them or even turned them in sooner or later. I would rather be killed them go back to them. Wait no scratch that. If I were to be turned in or captured I would for sure kick some ass first. Or at least-

"Damn it Tori! I love you girl but _please_ stop talking about the Edison Group!" Krista shouted.

"But I didn'-"

"I can read minds.. remember Chloe?" Krista said. She sounded patient but on the inside I knew she was rolling her eyes just like I was. Chloe was sweet and everything but sometimes she was such a… well such a blonde. **(No offence to blondes! I think you're cool XD)**

"Oh…" was all she said before sitting back in her chair and blowing away the hair in her face.

"Yep" was all I said since I knew the awkward silence was coming. And I was right. Well kinda like usual. After sitting for a while Kit came in and said the new kids were coming. Wonderful!... Not.

**(KPOV)**

These people think way too much. They just go on and on and on and on and on and on and on- well you get the point. They don't end. The worst part is it's about absolutely_ nothing_! It's about how they really like the color purple or how the floors are really clean or how they're pretty sure they have split ends or how they can't wait to sleep (well okay I'll let that one slide since I can totally relate to that) or how they hope they're hot girls here. One was about fire trucks. I found that one the most amusing so I listened in some more. He was young you could tell. Not only their mind no complex but because of everything they thought of. There was _no_ way you could be able to just think about how you want ice-cream the whole way from who knows where to here. Somehow they switched to fire trucks though. Maybe because… actually I have no idea. I guess the kid just likes fire trucks.

First around the corner was a little boy who looked around Dylan's age. He was also absolutely adorable! He was shorter than Dylan but still looked a bit older. His hair was short and blonde and went perfect with his little dimples. He looked up and smiled at me with hazel eyes that were a swirl of different colors. I've seen a lot of kids in my life but Dylan and him definitely took the spot for cutest.

"Hi I'm Mikeyl! Wanna play?" He said looking at Chloe. Woah that girl was a little kid magnet.

"Sure we can play later okay? Let's meet everyone else first. Plus there's someone here I'm sure you'd like to get to know" she said and the boy just nodded excitedly. Hmm he's the one talking about the fire trucks. I was right. He's young enough that it's okay.

"Sorry about him, he's just a little excited" a boy with dark brown wavey shagy hair and dark green eyes that were hard to look away from, said.

"I'm Brent" he said holding out his hand for me to shake and I took it.

"Krista" I said smiling and he smiled back before going to see if Mikey was bothering Chloe. In less than 1 minute later another guy who looked almost just like Brent, only with lighter hair and soft green eyes, walked in and smiled at me.

"Hi I'm Peter. And you are…"

"Krista. My names Krista" I said smiling back at him.

"Damnit Peter we've been here for what? Five minutes and you're already harassing people!" a girl said with light brown hair and darker highlights, with green eyes with were between Brent and Peter's... come to think of it they all looked just alike.

"Shut up Emma" he said before going to sit down."

"Emma, nice to meet you Krista" she said with a grin.

"You too" I said.

"What? You aren't surprised I knew your name?"

"I already knew you knew my name. I can read mind."

"Woah sounds like a pain in the ass power. What are you called?"

"Well actually I'm a vampire, but I can read minds to. It's the fucking Edison Group" I said and she just nodded.

"Werewolf, witch mix. Let me tell you it's a bitch" she said.

"Sounds like it" I said before I turned and saw Dylan talking to Mikey. Have I said those two are too cute? Well let me say it now. Those two are TOO CUTE!

"Ohh looks like Amy's got a new boy toy!" I heard Tori say and Amy blushed a deep red. She needs to stop hanging out with Chloe.

"Hi, I'm Justin" he said. The boy had jet black hair and eyes such a deep orange that they were pretty much red. Which meant only one thing. We have a vampire in the house!

"Yay another vampire I see."

"Hell yeah" he said. This guys cool. He's free to have Amy. Although it looks like they already have a thing for each other.

"I see you all are getting to know each other" Kit said walking into the room with another girl who seemed to be our age with a caramel skin tone, dark almost black hair with big curls that you could tell were natural, and dark shimmering eyes. She seemed to be very shy.

"I'm Maya nice to meet you all" she said smiling.

"Please sit down everyone so we can get some proper annoucemnts" Kit said and we did. It was kinda awkward. I was between Brent and Pete while Emma was across from me laughing and Chloe was sitting with Mikey (who threatened her to stay seated there) and Dylan.

"Where's Derek and Nick?" Chloe asked.

"They should be here soo-" They both burst the door open and shot a quick glance at Peter and Emma. That's right.. they hate each other naturally.

"I don't have t be Alpha or whatever chill" was all Peter said and Derek and Nick instantly calmed down while Emma just looked at them both and shrugged. Glad that awkward moment is over.

"Okay everyone I guess you've figured out that the Daiz triplets here aren't all wolves. There mom is a Witch while there dad is a werewolf. The boys split so Brent is a sorcerer and Peter is a werewolf while Emma got the best of both worlds. Mikey here is a telekinetic half demon, Justin is a vampire as Krista pointed out, but Maya's power isn't so… clear" he said and we all started looking at each other. Nick Derek and I tried to catch a sent that we could put our finger on and I even started to search her mind but then Kit told us. Way to ruin our Sherlock Holmes moment Kit.

"She can control people's minds, even animals, and well create duplicates of herself. We don't really know what kind of supernatural she is. But the Edison Group does. And they've made her more powerful than anyone of her kind already is" I saw Chloe shoot an apologetic look towards her and she just shrugged like she was used to it. She probably is. Then Kit told them all about what powers we have and that other boring stuff.

"Now that we have more people here you all are going to have to share rooms. Tori and Krista will share, Chloe and Maya will share, and Emma and Amy sharing a room. Then we'll also have Peter and Brent sharing, Simon and Derek sharing, then Justin and Nick sharing. Lucas will have a room to himself, and oh and of course Mikey and Dylan."

"Speaking of my oaf of a brother where is he?" I asked and then he showed up in the doorway like the creeper he is. God sometimes I wish he would just do something with his life.

"Simon's coming. He was helping me… practice."

"Oh right. Everyone this is Lucas he's an astral projector. Simon is also a sorcerer as well as me. Well I guess that's all go about your business now" Kit said before turning and going… somewhere.

"Lucas! What the hell have I told you about practicing on other people? It hurts like a mother fu-"

"Save it Krista I already know the speech. Don't do it because it hurts and doesn't even help you anyway. You'll still pass out on command blah blah blah."

"NO need to be such a douche bag."

"No need to be such a bitch" he said before walking away with me glaring at him.

"So you two sibling huh?" Emma asked.

"Yes… sadly…"

"I know how you feel those two give me hell" she said gesturing to a now clearly arguing Peter and Brent.

"Hi sorry I'm late guys! I'm Brittney by the way! shapeshifting half demon" she said with a smile. But something about her way off. She smelled familiar. But I couldn't really tell you who it is.

**A/n: WOAHHH what are Peter and Brent fussing over? Who is this Brittney chick and where the hell did she come from? Is there a reason Maya's so shy? Is someone there that just doesn't belong? I don't really have awnsers to any of these questions they just came into my head lol. You should review and answer them for me! OR ELSE SOMEONE WILL GET HURT! OH and tell me what you want to go on with the new characters! Thanks for reading! **


	24. There's Love in the Air

**A/n: SORRY I'VE BEEN LIKE NEGLECTING YOU ALL! I just started another Gallagher Girls story so I felt like I freaking HAD to get that one started! But now I'm back! I didn't forget about you! I love you too much! **** Of course I have to do my shout-outs but then I can get on with the chapter!**

**Suzi811:**** I like the way you think lol. I was totally doing something like that! Little Britney might not be what she seems ;). Well Peter and Emma… we'll see what happens to Peter and Emma won't we? Yeah I think we will… Let's just say one of them **_**might**_** just put up a fight! How about you tell me what to call Maya? That will then be her official name k? I'll make sure to tell **_**EVERYONE**_** knows it was your idea too! :)**

**20kenna20:**** lol I'm sorry! I kinda led you on didn't I? Am I still a good updater? I sure hope I am lol I try!**

**readeatsleep:**** THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME! I love when people point out my mistakes so I can fix them! You've helped me!**

**:**** It's okay that you don't have any ideas! You know why? BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU LOVE MY STORIES! :p hehe flattery works with me!**

**Sammicakes:**** Twinnie I'm SORRY! I totally forgot I was writing sooo fast and then I hurried and updating! ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! I'm frustrated with myself now! BLECHH**

**Team-EricSookie:**** First I love your name! I'M WITH YOU! Stupid Bill ugh it's just like vampire diaries Elena's with Stephan but I want him to get stabbed with a pencil and die so she can be with Damon! XD Thanks for the luck btw! I bottled it up and I'm going to use it when needed! **

**(KPOV)**

There is one way to describe my life since Peter and Brent got here. _Awkward_. I mean one is always flirting with me, or sitting next to me, or asking me how the weather is, or asking me where the bathroom is, or hugging me, or winking at me, or SOMETHING. It doesn't fucking stop! It's driving me crazy so I've spent almost all my time in the library unless Derek and Chloe are in there snuggling. That's awkward too. So I avoid that situation all together. My brother is hiding out in his room again so I can't bug him to death, and Simon is feeling guilty (like he should!) and avoiding me like the plague. Sooo here I am sitting with Amy and Dylan while he tried to make a fire with his powers. I must say it's really cute when he tried to concentrate really hard and he sticks his tongue out a little bit and starts breathing a little more heavily.

Poor guy couldn't get it after a while but I was sick of just sitting there doing nothing but cheering him on so I moved on and heard Nick and Tori in the woods, and nothing was going on yet, but let's just say I'll be sure _not_ to read their minds when they get back to avoid another situation like what happened with Derek and Chloe. Speaking of them Kit, and Lauren are totally pissed. Speaking of _Lauren_ she has a little something going on with a certain Lawrence. Or at least she should have a certain something going on. Those too… so cute like teenagers!

It's not enough to keep me busy and away from Peter and Brent though. Who are right in front of me. Also giving each other death glares. But honestly, if I had to chose one right now it would be Brent. I mean everything about him said dark and sexy. His eyes were mysteriously green and his hair was a dark chestnut. Okay I should just go tell his brother to simply give up! But Peter's really cute too. I mean he has eyes as green as grass and his hair is a honey brown or something. He's like the clear cute version of Brent! I don't know which one I want. Do I want mystery? Or do I want someone who's totally adorable in a hot way? I don't know! That's one of the main reasons why I've been avoiding them. But…. looks like my efforts are going down the drain now.

"Hey Brent, hey Peter!" I said trying to sound cheerful. It worked. Of course I had to read their minds to see what they were thinking. HA! Brent was happy I said his name first and Peter was a little let down that I didn't say his first. They are too funny. Or creepy. Or just love struck. I'll say love struck. Because…. well they would be love struck over me. Who doesn't want two cute guys love struck over them? I know I don't mind the idea.

"What's up guys?" I said since they both were just looking at me making an awkward silence fall between us.

"Not much Peter just challenged me to a fight, I wanted to show him I could kick his ass" Brent said smiling.

"Please you wish! Hey wanna watch?

"Sorry guys but fighting usually leads to blood which usually leads to not so good situations for me" I said with a shrug and a smile.

"Oh right. Okay well I'll see you later?" Brent asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you later" I said before they walked off. When I said it. I knew I really did want to see him later. That didn't meant I didn't want to see Peter later either though. Why do these boy problems always happen to me?

**(APOV)**

After trying to get Dylan to get a stick on fire for a long time, with out him being able to do it he started getting frustrated so I told him we should take a break. We went inside and Justin grabbed me around the waist and smiled at me.

"Hey" I said smiling.

"Hi, how'd it go with Dylan?"

"Well… not so well, but I mean, it was his first time and all so I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I know he'll be. Plus I bet you're an amazing teacher" he said and I just looked into those amazing fire red eyes of his and smiled. Something about him felt so… safe. I was comfortable with him.

"I doubt that highly Justin."

"Come on Amy why are you so hard on yourself? You're amazing. I just wish you would realize that too. Everyone else has" he said smiling that smile of his that I couldn't help but smile back at.

"If you say so" I said shaking my head and he just kissed me lightly before pulling away and saying "I say so" that boy really knew how to get to me.

**A/n: Sooooo what do we think about Peter and Brent? Justin? Amy? Krista? Hmmm you tell me! This chapter is wayy shorter than my others SORRY I make this comeback and it's crap lol. Well please review! Please give me some idea's and tell me something you **_**don't**_** like about the story! I don't care what it is, plot, characters, grammar, my use of vocabulary, whatever! Just tell me so I can fix it! Thanks for reading! ^.^**

**~*ALI-JANDRO*~**


	25. Fight Fight FIGHT

**A/n: GUESS WHAT EVERYONE? I'm ALIVE! I'm sorry I died again on you lol. I haven't updated in five days… **_**five.**_** That's like a fucking record for me lol. Anyway shout-outs and then hereeee we gooooo!**

**Team-EricSookie**** :**** Aww you're welcome for the chapter! I'm glad it's perfect haha that made me a cery happy camper.. I like the mysterious type the best too lol I think that's who Krista will end up with but… hmm I'm not 100% sure yet XD… I TOTALLY agree with you on the Stephan thing but….. Damon and Bonnie.. you're a **_**Bamon **_**fan! AHHH! Lol I can't stand those two together for some reason I can't explain it though hahaha.**

**vampiressincognito****:**** Krista and Simon are indeed over lol… and I'm with your vote for Brent… TEAM BRENT! lol I should make some t-shirts for everyone… jkkk that would be…. **_**weird**_

**suzi1811****:**** Glad you loved the chap haha. I don't know who she should be with either but I know who I want ;). No it's not bad I get jealous of them ALL the time haha. I also get book crushes .. I'm a **_**major **_**nurf. That is totally true dude how mysterious can he be around her? lol ick me. Don't worry we won't have another naughty teenager moment :p. Tori would totally kick Krista's ass if she did that to them though lolz it would be… interesting to say the least. So it is everyone… Maya's official supernatural type is a Duplicatio half demon and a Mentis domino! I love it don't worry hahaha. To late I took your idea and the pressure shall remain on you :L**

**Sammicakes**** :**** Fine fine you big BULLY I'm making this chapter longer! jk ily! haha **

**-Katherine-Alvers-****:**** Ik.. poor things :p**

**AsHlIe'MaRiEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee****:**** I know! I've started to feel horribly for Lucas! I'm trying to give him some slack 1 because I don't want another Sophia and 2 because… well I'm realizing how much of a **_**bitch**_** I can be lol. Glad you liked the chap! **** P.S. cool people points for using Mr. Mustache! :{D**

**:**** Nice idea! Cyber cookies for you! XD You totally do have smarticle particles! I've started using that now too haha it's catching on! :p****  
**

**Chapter Time!**

**(Emma's POV)**

My brothers fail epically. They are always fighting for no good reason. No not the 'let's go practice our fighting' fighting but the 'dude let's go brawl' fighting. It NEVER it's up good for one of them though but hey it's good for me I have nothing better to do with my life!

"No spells Brent" Peter said while circling him.

"No cheating Peter" Brent said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think I'm the one who needs to state that" Peter said cockily.

"Tell that to the gu-"

"Dumb and dumber are you going to fight or just trash talk each other?" I asked. Well come on they would go on for days and hearing them fight like a couple girls isn't going to do anything for me. Brent just looked at me rolled his eyes and lunged for Peter who stepped out of the way, and grabbed Brent by the neck. He tried to choke him but Brent grabbed his arm and flipped Peter who-

"What the hell?" Amy asked when she saw them totally beating each other down. Dylan and Mikey came behind her and started cheering wildly, and fist pumping. Amy wasn't as amused though because her face was clearly heating up and her heart started beating faster.

"Amy it's fine their jus-"

"No it's not Emma! _They're beating each other up!_" She said… yeah… she's pissed.

"Amy, chill they do this all the time they are going to be fine. They ju-" Justin stopped talked as soon as Brent hit a tree and that meant one thing… blood.

**(KPOV)**

I was upstairs in my room and I could hear the fighting and cheering. I started going down the stairs hearing Amy freak out but right when I got to the door Justin stopped talking and everyone looked at him. I knew just why. Brent's bleeding.

"Fuck!" I said running towards her while Lucas came out of the trees (from who knows where… little lurker) telling me not to.

"He's _bleeding_ Lucas I'm just going to help him not drain him dry an-"

"Krista, I can do it just-"

"I've got it chill" I said and then I knelt down next to Brent to see if he was okay.

"Hey Krista how's it going?" he said sounding really tired.

"I should be asking you that shouldn't I?"

"I guess so" he said with a smirk.

"So how are you? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fi-"

"It's your head isn't it?" I asked and he just nodded. I could hear everyone behind us freaking out wondering if I was going to bite him or something but I could tell that Justin wanted to. Hell I wanted to really badly but I knew it wouldn't get me anywhere.

"I need Justin" I said and everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Kiki don't do it okay?"

"You just called me Kiki again Lucas" I said with a smile.

"Well… yeah-"

"Uhmm guys hello Brent is dying you guys" Emma said sounding very impatient.

"No he's not" I said simple and looked at Justin. "I need you."

"Krista that's not-"

"Peter we're Vampire we have a special thing with blood. We're going to heal him but I need help. Not will all of you stop worrying him and let him come over here?" I guess I scared them because everyone was just nodding and moving over. Justin stayed where he was though so I grabbed his arm and lead him over to where Brent was.

"Do you know what to do?" I asked him and he just shrugged.

"Follow my lead" I said before turning an opposing Brent over.

"We need to do this. Do you trust me?" I asked him looking into his gorgeous deep green eyes.

"Yeah" he said and I knew he meant it. But as soon as he rolled over the blood was overpowering. It smelled…. amazing. There are no words to really explain it to you. Justin's eyes were a burning red while his teeth were enlarging by the second and I was no better. Peter and Emma were standing on guard while Lucas was telling them I knew what I was doing. I slowly moved my hand where his head was bleeding getting the crimson all over my hands and tasting it, letting it explode in my mouth. His blood was the best thing I've ever tasted. Amy had come over to where we were with a worried expression cast towards Justin. I leaned down where Brent's wound was the blood still flowing slightly out and into my mouth. It took everything I had not to get more, make it move faster. But I just licked it getting the last drops I ever would of his amazing blood and leaning back nodding toward Justin who had just healed the other cuts on his back. I looked down at Brent who had an extremely hot smirk on his face and grinned at him.

"Feeling better?"

"Much."

"Good" I said leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek and then standing offering a hand to help him up. "You okay Justin?"

"Just fine" he said with his arm draped around Amy and her head leaning on him. They. Are. ADORABLE!

"Aww aren't you two cute" Tori said coming from the house with Nick. "I have the feeling we missed something. What did we miss?"

"A huge fight, our two vampires nearly sucking Brent's blood and you almost missed a very cute moment with Amy and Justin" Emma explained.

"Wait… Krista why were you shocked when Lucas called you Kiki?"

"Him and our parents used to call me that before the whole thing with Edison Group started. It was before… well both of us kind of changed, and grew apart" I said smiling at Lucas.

"We used to do everything together" he said and I chuckled.

"It's true" I said with a shrug and Tori started laughing.

"So… Lucas used to be cool?"

"Yeah sure…. cool" I said and everyone laughed.

Out of nowhere Dylan just popped up and asked Amy "Can we go practice some more!"

"Sure D-man let's go" she said taking his hand while he pretty much went off to skip into the woods with her.

"Justin you sooo like Amy!" Tori said crossing her arms in triumph.

"Yeah I really do" he said smiling at some thought he had.

"There is no way he likes Amy as much as Brent likes Krista" Emma said and I started blushing and looked at Brent.

"So is this news true?"

"Absolutely" he said winking at me and I couldn't help it. I just kissed him. When we broke apart I saw Simon pretty much shooting daggers at him and Peter standing there grinning.

"Isn't this cute" Emma said sarcasim pretty much dripping from her voice.

"What can I say. I'm adorable!"

"You're more than adorable" Brent said before kissing me again. I'm pretty sure I can deal with this. Just as sure as I am that I pissed off Simon and made Peter a little sad.

**A/n: Here we go new chapter! Please review tell me things you hate, tell me things you like, tell me your favorite couple! Tell my your least favorite character and your least favorite character! Okay then later! /.^**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	26. This So Isn't Funny

**A/n: Hello to my awesomely lovely faithful reviewers! I think all of you are amazing and you are a key part in making this story happen! So here are all the people that reviewed! Love you guys! **

**Team-EricSookie : Ik I think their cute too XD… it's okay I totally forgive you for your Bamon-ness lol :p**

**derekandchloe4ever : Lol no need to decide :D**

**AsHlIe'MaRiEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee: I left him. Lolz Jamie got rejected! JK I just kinda… didn't know what to do with him hahaha. I don't know what's wrong with me but I'm like on a Simon hate streak right now haha he didn't even do anything to me XD. I'm horrible :p. You don't sound bitchy about it I LOVE WHEN PEOPLE GIVE ME IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS! HINT HINT HIIIIIIIIIIINT OTHER PEOPLE! lol. Rambling is totally okay I do it all the time, and I like to read peoples rabbles .**

**suzi1811 : I knowww Peter is pretty damn cool! Lol Simon needs to have a meeting with him and learn a lesson or too! Hmmm Maya and Peter I'm actually kind of liking the idea.. I was going to do Maya and Lucas but now… well not you've given me an EXELLENT IDEA! Lol Simon and Lauren… Simon would be JAIL BAIT! :p**

** : I think I'm being a huge bitchhhh to Simon lol, Krista needs to stop being harassed! Teehee, I think Krista just might be my fav character too! ^.^**

_WINKADINKS SHOUT-OUT IS HELLA LONG SO YOU CAN SKIP IT AND GO TO THE CHAPTER! WINKADINK CAN'T SKIP IT THOUGH.. SHE BETTER READ IT.. OR ELSE! :P_

**Winkadink : BEST FOR LAST! Lol super duper long shout-out for you missy! Now I'm going to go in order and be a good little girl XD I have no idea why I made the first part like one sentence and then gave you this awesome shout-out lol don't ask why. ALL PEOPLE JAMIE WAS BLEEDING BECAUSE OF THE HAGS FROM HELL SISTERS! LOL. Don't remember what the promise was so.. you're fully released of it! Hahaha; You are one smart cookie logging in! For all three reviews lol go you! I'M WITH YOU! I SAY THEY SHOUD LET PEOPLE WRITE LONGER REVIEWS! YEAH LONGER REVIEWS! *we end up all along since everyone left us thinking we were creeps… losers* OMG IK THE NEXT HOUSE OF NIGHT BOOK IS GOING TO BE AHH! *Ahem* I know a little kid named Mikey and I'm going to like… kidnap him hahaha. I'll be sure to try and leave Emma… Emma-ish lol I think she's pretty awesome too :p. Maya is pretty cool too! Chloe's not aloneeeeeee! XD I love awkward moments they are pretty cool! Hahaha. Simon and Lucas? Working on something? WHAT? Noooo that's stupid… *looks around awkwardly…* MOVING ON! Yeah Peter and Brent are… guys. Lol how'd you know that I added her in for some reason? Dude that's crazy! I like your idea with Krista and Brittney! I think I'll do this Prettty Little Liars style. I LOVE YOU'RE REASON FOR WHERE SHE CAME FROM! It pretty much made my fucking life! Lol. I should have a chapter for Maya… that would be nice.. have a totally deep chapter just for her and why she's so shy… I'm feeling that! ZING! I think everyone fits in too! Lol sounds good teehee**

**REVIEW NUMBER TWO! I accept all of your excuses since they are totally valid lol. I'm having some HUGE boy issues too if you know what I mean so… yeah stressing me out lol. I did hear about your killer! Hope they've moved on by now! Best wishes lol. I love your Halloween idea! It's amazing… I'm jealous I didn't come up with it hahaha. I think I'm a little too good a writing awkward moments lol it's weird. Who knows… maybe Krista's a naughty girl maybe she's not… **_**AWKWARD!**_** Hahaha. Really liking this Lauren, Lawrence, Kit love triangle thingy! It's… dramatic! Duh duh duhhhh. You're a good person for chosing Peter hahaha, maybe that's why I'm in the deep boy problem shit I'm in today… I always chose the Brent's….. moving on! I. Love. Justin. That's all there is to say hahaha. I want a Justin! To bad….. *dreamy sigh*. Jealous little brothers and their stupid boy-ness hahaha. If he ever hurts Amy… I'll beat him up! Well… Dylan will! Hahaha no Nick will XD. Amy.. don't worry they won't become Jamy or… Austin… HA! I like that one….. Oh Krista… she's like my favorite character but I'm always creating hell fo her hahaha. Thanks for the info! I'll pay more attention to that when I write other chaps!**

**REVIEW NUMBER THREE AKA THE FINAL ONE! It's okay as long as I get your review in the end… I'm a happy camper! Lol. I read your story and I just want to say I have NO idea why people aren't reviewing…. it's pandemonium! PEOPLE READ HER STORY! For a second I thought that you were talking about me when I saw Ali and I was like… I… what… this isn't possible! Then I actually read and it all made scenes lol. I'm a slow girl XD. Of course you get cool people points for using Mr. Mustache! :{D I love him hahaha. Lol ikr! If I had lived with the hags from hell and their father I would freak over a fight too! OH! I think Lucas will get Emma! Then Peter will get Maya! Then I can have a happy life hahaha. Of course Lucas is going to have a keep a little douche in him! What do you think I am? COME ON! Haha bigger and better… I have such a dirty little mind… OH pixy dust that would be like… fucking wonderful! Nori is going to have a better come back than Brittney Spears! Chlerek…. screw them! Jk! All respect to Chlerek.. I feel horrible writing about them though since Kelley did this whole thing with them and just… PRESSURE! Austin! Lol Go them! I'm going to need to come up with a new name for thim…. hmmmm. Dylan and Mikey.. I love those too haha they are the cutest things ever! Emma and Lucas! (Who need a couple name btw) are amazing I'm going to work on them ASAP. Sophia…. not cool… I'm pissed I even created her… I have issues… to be able to be THAT cruel haha. I told my mom I wanted to die with a bang and she said… "eww that's… suggestive" so I told her not like that and she laughed then said I was weird and I just said I know and left… I love my mother XD**

**OKAY PEOPLE! Shout-outs are done! This chapter is like 2,000 words half the story half Winkadinks shout-out hahahahaha. Well people it's chapter time for real now! :{D**

**(TPOV) (Sorrrrry! I just like… really can't write in Chloe's POV… fuck a duck for that…)**

Chloe and I were sitting at the kitchen table just talking. I mean after wanting to kill her and everything she's like a best friend to me. I wouldn't tell her that but… well Chloe's actually pretty cool.

"Sooo Ms. Saunders how was it with your wolf boy?" I asked wiggling my eyes up and down at her.

"Tori…." she said shaking her head and blushing like mad.

"Come on! I won't tell! I won't even think about it while Krista's around… so tell me how was it?"

"It was…. Tori really?"

"Yes fucking really!" I said crossing my arms. Little stubborn girl.

"Shhh Derek can hear you!"

"So can Nick but that's not stopping me."

"Well Tori it was… n-nice I guess w-whatever but… I-I-I… I t-think I might b-be…." she was looking at the floor now and I knew what was coming. Little miss innocent might my pregnant!

"YOU MIGHT BE PREGNANT!" I nearly shouted from instinct.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she shouted at me but it was too late. Derek and Nick were running down the stairs like mad people and Derek looked totally out of it. Ha glad something finally caught him off guard!

"Who's pregnant?" Nick asked totally freaked out. Jeez dude really?

"No one for sure Nick take a pill I mea-"

"Who might be pregnant then?" Derek asked. Does he ever take the stick out of his ass?

"I-I… I m-m-might be p-p-pr-pregnant…" Chloe said looking at the floor totally embarrassed. Everything was just quiet and awkward since Chloe wouldn't talk since… well she's Chloe. Someone finally said something that would send Derek into shock and totally surprise him, while Nick and I just didn't want to be the first one to send everything over the edge. It was the quiet before the story and things were just…. uncomfortable. We all just looked around and that's when Maya came in looking around and just sitting in the chair next to Chloe.

"Who's pregnant?" she asked simply and I just looked at her and tried my hardest to keep in my laughs but of course Derek heard it and started shooting daggers at me. Oops.

"I-I might b-be" Chloe said looking like she was just on the verge of tears, or having a mental break down, that's when Maya just hugged her and she started crying. Hello! She could have cried on my shoulder! I'm surprised Derek wasn't having a total fucking meltdown about this but then I realized, he's still frozen.

"Uhmm Derek ho-"

"It's okay I… kinda used my power to send him into a calm state him and uh… think a little" Maya said blushing. Yeah Chloe and her will be the best of friends (insert eye roll here).

"But-"

"Trust me Chloe, this is better…" Chloe just nodded her head no doubt no trusting her voice.

"Something…. is going on here" Brittney said walking into the room looking around from Chloe's blood shot eyes, to Maya trying to comfort her, to Derek who was just standing there, to Nick who was eyeing Derek, who was just waiting for the meltdown to happen, to me. I was just… watching everything happen observing.

"Chloe might be-"

"Tori please don't."

"Pregnant" I finished totally ignoring the fact that she tried to stop me.

"Tori!" Chloe said totally upset and irritated.

"I'm sorry but if you are everyone's going to find out sooner or later. Plus we all know you and dog boy did the dirty so now's just a matter of if he knocked you up."

"Tori what the hell?" Derek said super pissed. I think Maya's voo-doo or whatever wore off. And now he's going to wear my ass down with her verbal abuse. How does Chloe take this? Whatever I'm sure as hell not.

"Well I'm sorry Almighty Derek Souza but you can't help Chloe this time! She doesn't need you at her throat yelling in her face about how she messed up. She knows she messed up! No offence Chloe. But I mean this was both you and Chloe's decision. Both of you! You know like together! Bet you didn't think about that while you were getting it on in the woods! Why don't you just take your fucking big temper and shove it up your-"

"Tori, chill come on. This is crazy he's only freaking out. Wouldn't you? I mean I know I would if I found out you were pregnant. Cut him some slack" Nick said before turning on Derek, "But dude come on! Cut her some slack too! Both Tori and Chloe. She might be pregnant for fucks sake it's a pretty big deal for her too."

"I-"

"Dude come on. You know I'm right this time. There are plenty of times where you should, and can go off but right now? It's not the time or the right situation. Let this one go Derek" Nick said and I just smiled at him while Derek drew a deep breath to calm herself. Maya kept patting her on the back reassuringly, while Brittney stood there looking at all of us again. What is with that girl and… analyzing things?

"Wow….." was all Brittney said sitting at the kitchen table grinning. "You guys are better than my soap operas!" She said before practically rolling on the floor laughing. Bitch.

"Commotion there's commotion what's it all about?" Krista said skipping in the room with Brent beside her. Peter and Simon came in after that which… was for sure not good news. I mean two guys who wanted her hanging in the background? That's like a big red flashing arrow!

"Well… our little blondie…. might be…. preggers!" Brittney said between laughs while everyone just glared at her and Krista stopped skipping and a look of shock went across her face.

"Oh well… shit cakes. Tori come with me!" she said running over grabbing my arm and pretty much dragging me to the room where Kit was staying.

"Kit! Open up there is something important we want to tell you!" WTF! Chloe will send an army of the dead to kill her if she tells that-

I'm not going to tell him Chloe might be pregnant just that we need to take a little trip to the mall…

Why would we go to the mall?- Ohh wait…. duh.

Nice going genius

Whatever

"Oh hello Tori, Krista. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Kit! We were just wondering if we could to go the mall later on" Krista said looking like some silly prep girl. Her blonde hair was down and hanging over her shoulders and she was flashing a white smile. She looked like a female douche. It only took a little time to say that she's not.

"I'm not so sure tha-"

"Hey Mr. Bae. I was wondering if I could come to" Maya said standing next to me giving an 'I got this' look. She better. She just looked at him with a innocent look on her face and he caved. Lucky bitch how does she do that?

It's her power Tori…

Oh… right.

Not your day today sweety

I could have told you that, I said and she giggled slightly to herself.

"Well I guess I don't see the harm in that. But Maya no worries call me Kit" he said with his cute little uncle smile on his face.

"Thanks Mr.- Kit!" Maya said locking her arms with Krista and I and skipping arms.

"Piece of cake" she said before going and sitting with Chloe again. Once again; what a lucky bitch.

**A/n: CRAP CHAPTER! I just felt really badly for not updating in a little while so I wrote this for you! I have a burning urge to write a one shot! The book doesn't matter just give me the book and an idea and I'll see what I can do! Then I'll tell you in my shout-outs next chap what's going on! XD Okay well please review and tell me if Chloe should be preggers or not! I already know if she is or isn't though I just want to see what you people think ^.^. Thanks for reading!**

**~*Ali-Jandro*~**

**AKA**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	27. Deep Breath

**A/n: EVERYONE I AM SOOO CRAZILY FUCKING SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I got my laptop taking away for reasons I don't think my mom would be happy if I mentioned to I can't write! Then when I got it back no internet so I couldn't update! This is madness! But I just got it back and I'm writing something for you at Halloween! SO HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! If anyone cares I'm going as a stereotypical French person with my friend and we're going to have handlebar mustaches made out of eyeliner! I just wanted to wear a mustache of some kind I have issues :p So everyone knows I LOVE FRENCH PEOPLE! So I'm not being mean to you XD Hope everyone got LOADS of candy! And to anyone who's stories I read I'm going to read them as soon as I get my internet back! But… if you end up reading this… I already have it back… so in that case I'm reading them as soon as this was updated! ^.^ Thank you all for being so patient and waiting sooooo long for this chapter to come out! I really try as hard as I can to update soon for you all and my mother has RUINED my rep on FF! Lol that made me sound like a loser :3 anyhow a little piece of information and then shout-outs and THEN chapter!**

_This is going to be the last chapter of this story…._

_BUT! I'm writing a sequel or whatever since there are soo many chapters and it's overwhelming me lolz… well not really but still XD _

**Team-EricSookie: ****Thanks for the review! Glad it wasn't that bad hahaha ;)**

**AsHlIe'MaRiEeeeeeeeeeeeeeee:**** Lol the idea of little Chlereks running around scares the shit out of me for some reason. I'm not sure why but it does… *shivers*. I tried! I sat there over and over thinking about what to do and I said… CHLEREK! Teehee. Tori's my favorite bitch too wow we have so much in common XD. Jk I have no idea why I said that hahaha. You sure are correct about about the mall thing you smark cookie you! ;). I LOVE BABIES! THEY ARE SO CUTE! My friend saw this baby when we were at the mall once and the mom freaked out because she thought she was going to steal her baby… best moment like ever lol.**

**derekandchloe4ever:****Thank you glad you liked it! Hahaha**

**suzi811:**** I. WANT. MAYA'S. POWER. SO. FUCKING. BADLY! Ahem… I would kill Tori lol but I love her too much at the same time XD. Nick is such a peace keeper dude it's crazy…. I guess he would have to be though I mean he's going out with Tori… lol. BRITTNEY NEEDS TO… GO! Little… do me a favor please? NO matter what don't let me turn her into a Sophia… that's your job okay? Okay lol.**

**:**** Aww bad computer BAD! Lol it's all good you! :D**

**alisamgen:**** Thanks for the review! **

**elizi02: ****Thank you so much for all of those cool reviews! I liked reading them! **** it made me happy hahaha.**

**Winkadink:**** HA! I SPEND HOURS ON YOUR SHOUT-OUTS! Okay... not really... but... you get the point :p. House of night rocks... that's all... hands down. Lol don't worry i'll send him over to you if people totally suck and i need to... tell them i'm serious about my threats ;). You can have as many love points as you want! Since i lovee you! XD I'm liking Jumy because of what it reminds you of lol ik lame reason but whenever i type it i'll laugh ^.^. Brittney... there's a thing about her in here... muahaha. 23 big number right there... WAY TO GO! :)**

**Hoppy9000:**** Glad you're loving the story! :)**

**P.S…. I don't know what to write really…. so please…. please…. PLEASE…. **_**PLEASE…. **__**PLEASE **_**give me some ideas! I would love that very much XD Chapter time! Disclaimer first though…. haven't done one of those in a while.**

**Disclaimer!:**

**Me: I'm working on my story and it's **_**awesome**_** dude!**

**Kimmi: Well… to bad you don't own them. Kelley Armstrong is a much better writer than you…**

**Me: Wel…. that was good for the ego.**

**Kimmi: Get over it Ali. You don't own the Darkest power series and you **_**never will**_**. STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCKKK IT!**

**Me: You're weird.**

**Kimmi: That's why you love me.**

**Me: Your right.**

**I know I know you wish you could write a disclaimer like that XD CHAPTER TIME!**

**(KPOV)**

We're going to the mall today finally since Kit and Lauren didn't have anything to do. We had to take two cars one with Kit, another with Lauren. I was sitting next to Tori with Nick on the other side and Simon, Peter, and Brent in the back. I have no idea who planned this but it _wasn't_ cool. This HAD to be a set up! There were only two people who are cold/stupid enough to do this… Emma, or Brittney. Brittney is a cold hearted bitch. One small little glance in her mind and I could tell. There was something warm in there though. Something deep down could get to her. There was a small button that would make her guard drop. I had to figure it out. Speaking of Brittney mysteries, I also have to figure out where the fuck I know her from! Ahh I couldn't even sleep the first night I was trying too hard to figure it out!

Well anyway back to reality. Tori is practically cracking up but since Nick is just an oh so nice person he's keeping it to himself and trying to get Tori to shut up. As long as I can just sit here and mind my own business with the three stooges behind me I'll be all good. I mean…. I _really_ like Brent, but I _really_ like Peter too. Problem is, I already kissed Brent. Not like I don't regret it or anything, he's hot and dark and- well I'll skip over all the other stuff and move on to he's a _amazing_ kisser! Peter is sweet and totally good looking and awesome but… he's a werewolf and if he's not mowing people over to be with me then I'm not his mate; and if I'm not his mate he would totally just drop me and go with some other chick that _is_ his mate…. that would suck. No that would suck _really really _badly. I can't forget Simon though even though I really want to. He's so sweet when he wants to be with his cute blonde hair and he's simply so friendly! I would say he's as good of a kisser as Brent but…. I don't lie. He is pretty good though I won't put that past him! I just have to CHOSE! I feel like Elena from the vampire diaries and she… I just don't want to be a Elena. I'll be Kathrine though. She's cool. But she's worse than Sophia… at least she's interesting! Sophia's just…. ughery. I have my Damon who's Brent, my Stephen who's Peter, and my Matt who's Simon. Which one will I chose? I cou-

"Hey Krista can I talk to you?" I heard coming from the back and I let out a huge sigh before turning around and elbowing Tori in the side… _hard_.

"OW! Krista you-" I could hear her still muffling something I just couldn't understand since Nick didn't want a fight to start so he covered her mouth with his hand. He picked a handful I tell ya.

"What now Simon?" I said shaking my head slightly.

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about before. I'm don't know how to apologize to make it up to you" SHIT CAKES! I was _really_ hoping that wouldn't happen. I don't know how to even describe how much I didn't want that to happen!

"It's fine Simon… I get it."

"Really? So I was wondering if-"

"Yes I really forgive you but I do need some time."

"How did you know I was going to?"

"Vampire" I said pointing to myself; while smirking at Nick, who was rolling his eyes since I took his line.

"Okay then. Thanks Krista" he said smiling at me and I smiled back.

"No problem Simon!" I said before turning back around while my head was practically spinning from the confusion. Who. The. Hell. Am. I. Going. To. Chose? Or maybe I'll go out and with just my luck find a werewolf who's hot and really sweet, find out I'm his mate, and then we'll live happily ever after! I wish that would be the end…..

**(Britney's POV)**

This has been a bother. I know Krista… I know that name and I know her! Her pretty blonde hair and orange flaming eyes…. I never liked her. I remember that much. I don't know if she remembers me but I hope not. Back before all of this supernatural crap she wasn't the most pleasant person. Her brother was a clear loser and if anyone said anything to him that wasn't nice she was all over them. I happen to be that person on one of her bad days. Her eyes ended up boring into my soul pretty much making me almost pee my pants and her teeth got really big. I thought I was just really scared but… not that I'm here it turns out she's a vampire. It makes since, she always knew what people were thinking pretty much, she's a little too pretty, and she likes order and control.

Well things have changed about me. One is I change my name to Britney then after she left which was a week after out little ordeal, I became the new Krista. I was the new girl in charge. Sure my hair is a boring brown, and my eyes are just a grey that doesn't really catch anyone's eye like her orange ones. But I can scare someone shitless. As long as we're alone. I would change shapes and if anyone got in my way in the halls I would yell at them. That wasn't the way she got on top, and whenever she yelled at someone she had a reason. But my way worked for me. Kind of.

As soon as I saw her here I wanted to just curl up in a ball and let the earth swallow me whole. It was…. horrible. But I'm sure to keep up my image like I had at school. People are going to listen to me, pay attention to me. I'll be the center of attention. But as long as Krista's here. I'll just have to try a little bit harder.

**A/n: Woah I made Britney a psycho crazy bitch! It was fun though lol. Okay I realized something in here that in the chapter with the new kids I only gave newbie points to suzi811 BUT winkadink, and sammicakes helped out too! Thanks to them!**

**Well I may forget to add the newest reviews I got for the last chapter. If I did then I'll add them in next chapter. If I didn't… then this makes me look like a fool. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW! **

**~*Ali-Jandro*~**


	28. An Epiphany Brings Good News

**A/n: SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING! A) I TOTALLY FORGOT WHERE I WAS TAKING THE STORY B) I'VE BEEN GROUNED FOR EVER NOW! C) BEEN WORKING ON MY BOOK! (It sucks… :/) D) I WANTED TIME TO ACTUALLY MAKE A GOOD CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! Does anyone know how to delete a story on here? I need to delete this story of mine but… well I don't know how… so if you know… PLEASE tell me! Lol. Oh, I lied about the new story thing… I'm too lazy to go through with it lol. I'm going to try to make it a longer chapter by just a little bit! Hmm if this part of the A/n if still here than... yeah it is a nice long chapter… if it's not... well you won't know about it… and this will be very awkward. Well actually it's kind of awkward either way….**

**derekandchloe4ever:**** Lol I love the Vampire Diaries… no new episodes until January 27! Eeeeep! **

**Team-EricSookie:**** Thank you I try to make my crazy bitches lol. Awww you're so nice! But I'm a HUGE fool lol. And I doubt you could be a Kathrine…"Better you die than I" Favorite line of hers hehehe**

**suzi811:**** I'm going to do that for sure so then I don't have to kill her…. hmmm. Simon's a douche. Brent is awesome… and Peter isn't for her. Emma and Lucas… I'm liking that! Then Lucas can become a real boy! (Pinocchio is most likely the perviest Disney movie EVER!) Woah there I think you have some horrible feelings for Simon! Me too.. that's why I'm so mean to him… you won't like next chapter XD**

**.X:**** WeRWhoWeR is an awesome song lol. Now glad you love it! And I'll be sure to tell you who hates the story so you can bully them! Even though BULLYING IS WRONG!**

**jaimee:**** That's what I was thinking! I love the Brittney idea! Thanks!**

**elizi02:**** No it's not the end I got too lazy to create another story lol. And thank you! I always get confused since I know a Stephen… I spell his name Stefan and Stephan's Stephen… anyway not the point. And I must give you credit for like Srista no one does lol.**

**20kenna20:**** YOU'RE SO WELCOME FOR UPDATING SO MUCH! Even though I just broke my streak lol.**

**Winkadink:**** HOLY SHIT CAKES! You posted this review like a whole month ago lol. It's cool we're even now XD. I lied.. didn't feel like coming up with a tittle and all that jazz. Of course I didn't forget about you! And I could **_**never**_** quit on you! I love you toooo much! It's good to know that this review is normal! I'll tell you a secret… her real names not Kimmi! *GASP* Don't tell her I told you lol. I swear I'll make her nice soon! I SWEAR! Because if I don't I'll have to result to killing her! And…I'm better than that… now I am at least. ANYWAY! Lol us and our totally awesome sayings teehee they shall live on FOREVER! AWW FUCK A DUCK! You want me to be **_**nice**_** to Krista? FINE! Jk I like her so I'll be nice! XD Brent's not that bad! I guess…ANYWAY! Duhhhhhhhh that's such a good point and I wish I had thought of that! Lol Okay well I know I have your vote on Peter/Krista…btw we need a couple name for them…hmm. Sophia and Brittney do act alike don't they. Well that's a problem! I must stop this ASAP! You taught me a lesson! I've been working on it! Can't you see in me review? Only…sometimes I use lot's of dots for a dramatic flair! I usually use six or nine depending on how dramatic I want to be lol. SCHOOL SUCKS! I HATE MY SCHOOL! Stupid exams *mumble mumble, complain complain*. I love writing the story and reading your reviews! They brighten my day lol. **

**shadowbladeandcookies:**** Awesome name lol. Hi cookie! Yes I'm glad to know that you love the story and I still know how to make a super bitch. Ever need lessons, contact me! I would love to do that but…I made a promise to Winkadink that I wouldn't…*tear*. I like the idea of the couples thing people have been telling me that. And it **_**may**_** happen. Only I may get angry and kill her…which I can't do…so we'll see…. Moving on! It's okay I really like long reviews lol. I'll be sure not to have Lauren ruin Derek's little swimmers ;).**

**silver203:**** Read your story it's AWESOME! Jealous it's way better than mine lol. **

**Now that I'm done giving credit to the awesome people that reviewed I'm doing to do a disclaimer!**

**Discaimer!: Hello! This is… Kristalyn AKA Krista… I'm so fucking awesome that there's a bad ass character named after me! My lamo friend Ali asked me to do this Disclaimer for her so… here I go! This is a list of the things Ali does own:**

**Brent (Can someone say Ali's future boyfriend? They are soooo damn cute together! I wish they would just get together… she clearly likes him… he clearly likes her… please you all talk them into getting together! For my sanity and the rest of our friends… I beg of you!), Peter, Emma, KRISTA, Maya, Amy, Dylan, Mikey, Justin, Lucas, Brittney, this plot,…I think that's it…I hope so…I'll get in trouble if this isn't it.**

**AND THE REST BELONGS TO KELLY ARMSTONG! CHAPTER TME! :3**

**(KPOV)**

I've just had the epiphany of all epiphanies. Tabitha Livingston. That's Brittney's real name. I remember I almost went crazy vamp on her once for talking about my brother. She was kinda… well dorky. Her hair was brown and dull, but she was pretty. I think I scared the _shit_ out of her pretty much by my presents. I was a huge bitch back at school, and I practically revealed that I was a vampire to her. My temper fits have gotten worse when I have them now but that's mainly because I have them less so… I guess it's cool. She was a horrid person. First off she made everyone call her Trixi, which is… I don't know she liked the name I guess. Since no one really liked her she brown nosed _everyone_ and talked about people at the same time. She didn't know who she was. She hates me. She hates me more than anything else in this entire world. Actually she would think about ways to kill me and make it look like an accident. I know this because…well mind reader. Duh. Smart child changed her name but she didn't have to change her image. I heard that she even started wearing color contacts to have her eyes look like mine. I'll have to search her mind to find out if that one's true. Anyway after I left evidentially she became the new me and started scaring people shitless in alleyways since she couldn't just change shapes in the hallways. She wouldn't like the way people looked at her so she would just yell at them. If you ask me she's not scary at all but... maybe that's because I can drain her of her blood if she pissed me off enough, plus read her mind to have an advantage. Not really sure. I know what she's trying to do now. And I can guarantee it's not going to work out well. She's in a house full of supernaturals. The only one she could actually mess with is Maya or Lucas but Maya would make her not want to and I would rip her throat out gladly if she did it to Lucas. Even though he's become a major douche bag now.

"Hey Krista? I was wondering if you wanted to go-" Brent started but was kindly cut off by Tori my new guardian angel.

"Hey would you like me to cast a spell on you to make you shut the hell up? Krista's going to pick who she wants to pick. Don't get all excited Simon it's not going to be you after that little stunt you pulled after you found out little Chloe did your brother in the forest. I swear to God Peter if you simply say _one_ word about Krista or too her before she picks you or your Goth brother over there I will tie you up with rope and throw you in the river behind the house. You too _Brent_. Got it?" she said and all three boys looked completely shocked while I high-fived her and Nick was laughing like crazy.

"Tori you don't know that-"

"Shut. Up. Simon. I will be sure that your life is a living he-"

"Okay Tori that's enough" Kit said from the front. All of us were with Kit since Lauren wouldn't dare leave Derek and Chloe in the same space without her there.

"Well someone had to shut them up" she muttered making me Nick and I chuckle.

"We're here. Remember we're on a budget so don't spend too much" Kit pretty much yelled out the door since as soon as the car stopped we were all running out.

"Tori, we need to find Chloe. _Now"_ I said and she nodded giving Nick a quick hug and we went to go wait for the other van to stop. Derek, Chloe, Emma, Brittney, Maya, Justin, Amy, Mikey, and Dylan got out of the car and we rushed them. **(Woah Just realized the amount of people in each car isn't even… didn't realize how many people I had. 7:10 Sorry about that. And this interruption. Continuing!)**

"Woah what's the rush?"

"Emma do us a favor and make sure your brothers stay if away from me today" I said giving her a _just do it _look and she nodded.

"Fine" she said before catching up to the guys.

"Chloe, Maya, come! Amy you want to join us?" Tori asked giving her a look that said _answer quickly or we'll ditch you._

"Nah it's cool I promised Dylan and Mikey I'd take them around" she said and we all nodded rushing off to find a store that would have a pregnancy test, leaving Amy, Justin, Mikey, and Dylan behind.

"I'm scared" Chloe said after we were walking in silence for a while.

"I think you're fine. It's been a couple weeks now I'm pretty sure we would have _some_ kind of indication you were pregnant by now but…I guess it doesn't hurt to be safe."

"Just out of curiosity. Did you two even use protection…? I mean since you were in the forest and all…" Tori said making Chloe blush a bright red.

"TORI!"

"I'll take that as a no?"

"Of course we did!"

"He's a werewolf… their like… super fertile… and stuff" I said making Chloe blush even brighter and Maya laughing a little at Chloe's embarrassment.

"Does that mean their good in bed? Or in-"

"Tori!-"

Guys Derek is close I can smell him he'll be able to hear us, I thought to all of them getting nods and we walked in silence for a while until I gave them the okay.

"Shouldn't that store sell them?" Tori asked pointing to a small little store.

"Possibly" Maya said.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try now would it?" I said and Chloe shrugged so we all walked in. We had no idea where to find them and I could tell Chloe was way too shy to ask where they were.

I'll go ask if you want, I thought to Chloe.

_Thank you!_ She thought back letting out an audible sigh of relief.

"Come on I'm going to go ask where they are" I said and we all walked up to the counter.

"Hi, do you all sell pregnancy test in here?" I asked a guy who looked about our age; he had red hair grey eyes, and looked slightly startled by my eyes. It made me laugh internally.

"Why you get knocked up by your boyfriend?"

"Do you or do you not sell them?" I asked getting very frustrated with him.

"I was just a little curiou-"

"Listen here Carrot Top; you have ten seconds to say yes or no before I go yell for your manager about sexual advances and get your ass fired. Cool?"

"Yeah, uhh, they're in the back of the store on the wall."

"Thank you very much. You've been very helpful" I said rolling my eyes as we all walked to the back of the room.

"Which one do we get?" Chloe asked in a small voice.

"How about this one?" Maya said picking one that said had fast results and easy read answer.

"Looks good to me" I said and Tori nodded in agreement. When we went to the front to pay for it Maya but it on the counter and the guy grinned.

"It's always the shy ones that are the freaks" he mumbled ringing us up as we paid for the test.

"I'll let you go on that one if you tell us where the bathroom is?"

"Food court, it' pretty close."

"Yeah okay. Let's go" Tori said and we all went to go as soon as possible to find out the results.

:-:-:-:-:-:

"Okay Chloe, here's the stick. Now go pee on it" Tori said lightly shoving Chloe into the bathroom stall. We had locked the door to the bathroom so no one would come in and now it was time for the moment. Now that the time was actually here things were kind of scary for everyone. I mean what if Chloe is pregnant? Lauren would castrate Derek with her bare hands and then we'd have little Chlereks running around. That's really fucking scary if you ask me. I mean would the kid be like… bipolar? Derek's so short tempered and grumpy and Chloe's pretty much the exact opposite. Okay... Bad thoughts.

"Done… w-w-what do we do now?" Chloe asked coming out of the bathroom stall.

"We wait. So Krista…" Tori started sending me a glance that actually worried me.

"Yesss Tori? How may I help you?" I said propping myself up so I could sit on the sink counter.

"Who are you going to pick? I mean I can't hold them off for long you know."

"I know, I know."

"Peter and Brent?" Maya asked and I nodded.

"Wait… what' going on?" Chloe asked seeming confused.

"Krista's in a bit of a lover's triangle" Tori said wiggling her eye brows.

"Well Simon's involved so that would make it a square."

"But… I thought you didn't like Simon" Maya said becoming almost as lost and Chloe is.

"She doesn't… she's just being abnormally nice" Tori said giving me a _why are you being so nice_ look."

"Well I mean he's a part of it too… he's sweet."

"If by sweet you mean, he's a total jerk for pmsing over Chloe and Derek… well you know" Tori said making Chloe blush slightly from being so uncomfortable.

"So really it's Brent or Peter?" Chloe asked.

"No… really it's bad boy or good boy" Tori said.

"It is not about that."

"Oh yes it is and you know it."

"Fine… that still doesn't help me out."

"It should."

"But it doesn't. I like them both, but I mean… I kissed Brent. I really like him. Plus Peter's a werewolf he would have imprinted on me if he _really _like me and he didn't…but at the same time he's so damn sweet! And Brent's so mysterious and I have no clue what the hell to do with him. I like the challenge but Peter's just so…I don't know something draws me to him. I am _so_ lost."

"You'll figure it out Krista. You'll have to anyway. I think it's time Chloe" Tori said turning to face Chloe instead of me.

"W-w-what if it's positive?" She asked seeming nervous.

"If it is we'll help you through it Chloe" Tori said.

"Of course we will. I mean we're supernaturals we can handle anything."

"It'll be fine Chloe… really it will" Maya said comforting Chloe.

"Okay… let's just get this over with" Chloe said before picking up the pregnancy test and looking at it. I don't think I'll ever forget what happened next.

**A/n: BLECH ME! I'm such a bitch aren't I? I could have just told you…but…well I didn't. Sorry! I want to see you're reviews though lol. I'm curious! I promise though first thing next chapter you'll see if Chloe's preggo or not! FIRST THING! :P. I'd LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE to hear them! And I mean **_**LOVE**_** to hear them. XD. So PLEASE REVIEW! **_**WHO SHOULD KRISTA END UP WITH AND WHY? **_**Question of the chapter… of a couple chapters actually…and sorry again for not updating in like… ten years! I'm **_**really**_** sorry but I had exams, and all this school stuff, and yes lot's and lot's of boy drama. Plus I was grounded because my mom came home at the totally wrong moment...*sigh*. THANKS FOR READING! **

**~*PreppEmoGirl*~**

_**P.S. Sammicakes and I have a joint account! It's DeathandRainbows… or RainbowsandDeath… hmm… don't remember lol. ANYWAY! We're going to write some stories on there so check them out! I'm pretty sure it's going to be a DP story! So if you have any ideas for us that would be awesome! Check it out! Check it out! Check it out! (Check it out girls from Sunny with a Chance lol) :{D**_


	29. A Little Taste Of It All

**A/n: Going to try to update like I did before! So sorry you guys again for last time! That was mean of me! So yeah… I made a promise this chapter and I'm going to keep it! Will there be little Chereks or not? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! Oops I forgo shout-outs the first time I updated this! So here they are now! **

**derekandchloe4ever:**** Lol it was HORRID and I never and I never want it to happen again *shivers*. Lol I know I think I'm trying to stress her out without realizing it!**

**readeatsleep:**** Lol you scared me so I'm updating ;)**

**elizi02:**** Lol yes a mean cliffy too :O. I know… *tear* poor Simon…I'm such a bully!**

**shadowbladeandcookies:**** Cookie! You're wishes may come true in this chapter! I know! But I may be able to kill her depending on how my therapist (Winkdadink) feels about something I've done in this chapter lol. Let's hope I can! But I've seen the wizard after being in Oz and I have a heart now. I don't think I could do it! Thanks for the spells btw! They'll be very helpful ;)**

**audiochick:**** I'm sorry! I'll try to be nicer! :P**

**..fairies26:**** I agree with you dude! I know! I **_**always**_** want the bad boy! I mean… I'm super drawn to them! Okay I sound creepy now :3**

**Team-EricSookie:**** Ugh jealous I want my name to be Katherine! YES! Another team Brent person! Wooo!**

**suzi1811:**** Lol let's save Derek's man goodies… he may need them in the future! Lol that would be **_**very**_** awkward indeed my friend…very awkward inneed.**

**.X:**** Lol why thank you for the support! XD I appreciate it! Hahaha and I'm sorry! I updated ASAP! Lol.. okay no I didn't…. but still!**

**Sammicakes:**** Lol I know I'm a bitch for that… but hey I had to put a cliffy in there sometime! And a lot is wrong with me… a lot.**

**Little Necro:**** Lol! I'm sorry! Weremancers… I love that! Now I don't have to call them little Chlereks! Weremancers sounds so much cooler! Lol I'm a spazz too! I love you for loving the story! AND OMG NO! In the books I'm so Delena in the show I'm mega Kathom (Katherine and Damon lol).**

**Winkadink:**** YOU REVIEWED SO FAST! **** We'd love if you said all that jazz lol I didn't even know I said it XD. Haha that Cinderella song got stuck in my head after you said that! Being grounded is a *censored*. I shall send you my story but I need your email because Sammi is silly! I want you to read it! You're writing a review to a liar because you love meee! :3. Yes! I love awkwardness too! It's amazing. RANDOM INSERT!: You need to fucking update your damn stories! Back to the review- Holy duck fucking shit cakes! Woahhh that was a lot I take it back…way to far :/. My favorite number is 4! I was **_**totally**_** team Brent until you told me the whole Simon getting dumped by two girls for wolves thing. Ugh why do you do this to me? WHY! Prister does indeed sound gross…Kriter hehehe… LOL! Kripet's.. that's why she sound be with Brent! ;)….*HIGH FIVE*…it would be very nice is exams went through a cheese grader *dreams*. Lol if I add another girl I'll name her after you in the story it! I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER KRISTA FOR TELLING YOU ALL THAT! LITTLE BITCH!...I don't like Brent! I know who would have thought Tori as one of those? Lol I think you owe me some killing… teehee read the story and you shall know why! But also.. maybe just one person… read and you'll find out lol. I don't want to be strangled…Sammi beat me up saying I couldn't make her pregnant! It's her fault! We don't even have a story up yet so take your time on the checing it out! Lol Long review and I love it! :3**

**Thanks Sammi for reviewing so fast lol! **

**You guys are AWESOME! Okay review people or else…Something bad will happen to Justin. I can't kill them since Winkadink wouldn't be happy with me… but something bad will happen! So review! For Justin! And Amy…and I guess Dylan too. Mikey? Okay just review and I'll be nice! **

**(KPOV)**

We were all in the bathroom for a while now waiting to see if Chloe was pregnant. After I was interrogated and Tori politely made me realize the obvious. I can pick now. I can sleep at night since I know who 'Brittney' is and I know which guy I really want. Things are normal for these couple of seconds before Chloe actually looks at the pregnancy test and everything both changes and time stands still for a few seconds, or everything stays just the way it is…until something else happens.

"I'm not pregnant" she said with so much relief and we all started cheering and hugging her.

"Thank God I really didn't want to be alive when Derek found out if you were" Tori said.

"I wouldn't want him to be alive when Lauren found out."

"I could have calmed them down if they did" Maya said smiling. I'm really started to like this girl.

"Okay so now that that's over. What's next?"

"Shopping!" Tori exclaimed and we all left to do exactly that.

**(APOV)**

"Were to next D man?"

"Food court" he said.

"Food court" Mikey agreed.

"Food it is then" Justin said and that's where we went. Justin and I were holding hands while Mikey and Dylan walked in front of us.

"Krista's somewhere around here" Justin said seeming slightly worried.

"Is she okay?" I asked squeezing his hand.

"She's with Maya, I think Tori and Chloe too" he said seeming much more relaxed.

"You can sense them?"

"Dylan too" he said with a grin.

"How can you sense Krista so well?"

"Vampires can sense vampires. It's like wolves only we don't hate each other; we just know one is near."

"Justin don't you have to feed?" I asked him urgently sitting next to him across from my brother and Mikey.

"I can do it when we get back to the house. Don't worry so much about me Lia" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Where next?" Mikey asked bouncing in his seat.

"Wherever you two want to go."

**(Emma's POV)**

My brothers are idiots. We can't go _anywhere_ without them falling for the same girl. Everything. Single. Damn. Time. They always fall for some girl and then end up fighting off of her. It's pretty entertaining for a while but then I just want to slap them. I swear idiotic boys!

"Brent, Peter! Come here!"

"Yess Emma?"

"What's up Gemma?"

"Brent why must you call me Gemma?"

"Because that's your name… now what did you want?"

"Why do you two _always _fall for the same girl? I mean Krista's a blonde…preppy…enthusiastic…"

"No not this Emma… not again."

"What do you mean _again_?"

"Every time we like a girl you always set out to screw us over."

"Something always happens and it has you name written all over it Gemma."

"That's not-."

"It is though."

"Fine! But let her pick. No spells…no fake imprinting or whatever you do…it's all on Krista."

"Deal."

"No you either."

"Fine no me…just…her."

"Good."

"Perfect."

**(Maya's POV)**

After a lot of shopping Chloe, Krista, and I finally got Tori to let us take a break. We were sitting outside on the edge of the park. Krista and Tori were fighting over who was more powerful. Chloe and I just shook our heads telling them to be quiet whenever they were getting loud enough for people to hear us. But they had to practically shout… which is what they insisted on doing.

"Who cares if you can read minds I can stop them in their tracks."

"Well you may be able to force people into doing things but I can make them _want_ to do what I say. Compulsion."

"Yeah, but if you get mad at someone all you can do is bring our your fangs and suck their blood" Tori said pulling a Dracula voice in the end.

"Umm you only have your spells, which you have to learn. I have super strength, speed, hearing, and sight. I think I win!"

"You _so_ do not! I'll show you who will win!" Tori said tiny blue sparks coming from her fingers.

"Let's go" Krista said eyes burning and her teeth enlarging.

"You guys not here someone is going to see you casting spells and sucking peoples blood!"

"What's going on here an episode of _The Vampire Diaries_?" the guy from the store said coming around the corning of the building leaving all of us stunned.

"If only that were true" Tori muttered earning a look from Krista.

"I-i-it's" Chloe started getting out so I finished for her.

"It's this weird joke of theirs…no one really gets it" I said looking him in the eye influencing him to believe me.

"Well…really special friends you have" he said looking completely bored with this situation. It was really attractive. I mean he had that laxer flow that got in his eyes sometimes making him have to flip the chocolate brown hair away from his face. He wasn't really muscular but not small either. His eyes were a warm hazel full of different colors dancing together. He was really _really_ attractive.

"What did you hear post-puberty Justin Bieber?" Krista asked, her blonde hair whipping in the wind, crossing her arms while Chloe started going into freak out mode. I went over to calm her down and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"Enough to know that your joke was weird enough to make things heated."

"That's not really helpful but good enough."

_You guys… I can't get in his mind! It's like it's guarded or something. I do know that he's heard too much though_. Krista thought to all of us while we just stared at him.

Ugh that boy is annoying but we'll have to just bring him with us. I'll put him in a spell and-

**Tori no! Don't do that… we'll be sure he knows everything.**

I'm pretty sure he does now though…

_Maya's right… we're taking him with us._

No spells? Like that's going to work.

Krista couldn't you compel him?

_Yeah! Perfect! Okay this converstation never happened according to him okay?_

**Okay…**

I'm not stupid.

Yeah.

Krista then walked up to him looking him dead in the eye.

"You're going to come with us. Right now. We're getting in the van and you're going to sit between Tori and I. Got it?"

"Chill out, I got it."

"Then let's go" Tori said giving him a shoo motion.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked and he just grinned.

"Earl Jesse James. Just call me J.J. Or Jesse.

"Earl? Ew" Tori before walking up to stand next to Krista in the front. Chloe and I were behind Jesse and we were going to meet everyone in the front of the mall before leaving.

"I don't bite you know" Jesse said slowing down before walking in sync next to me.

"No…I don't know that" I said before Amy, Justin, Dylan, and Mikey came. Dylan and Mikey were telling Chloe about what they did and Amy and Justin were questioning Krista, and Tori about who this guy was. Leaving me with Jesse.

**A/n: Okay don't get your panties in a wad everyone I didn't want to make the chapter 20000 words long so I could update faster! Thank Sammicakes and Winkadink for the end idea because it was all them! **** Okay well nothing to say here other than how many more chapters should I put in this story before ending it? It's getting kinda long :/. Well thanks for reading you guys! :3**

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	30. Who Cares

**A/n: Hello to all and to all a Hello! Merry late Christmas and Happy Holidays! It's going to be a New Year soon! YAY! This one sucked :P. Okay so new chap! Yay, yay, yay! Started writing for you people ASAP! Who's team Brent and who's team Peter? I'm having a war with Winkadink right now. Who's on my side and who's on hers? I used to know who but now I don't know. I'm going to go to 35 chapters on this story and I need to find out who she's going to pick. Ugh. Okay shout-outs to the wonderful reviewers!**

**Sammicakes:**** Lol I had the earg to say panties in a wad XD. Lol Earl! Sexy name XP**

**swamp13: ****Yay glad you liked it! **

**.X:**** Lol I know right? Jee that would have been a pain! Yes! Thanks to your love for the story I'm free! You are very awesome! AND OKAY I'M UPDATING! Bye Aly with a "Y"-From Ali with an "I" teehee.**

**suzi1881:**** You're very welcome for not making Chloe pregnant lol. You'll just have to find our J.J's secret won't you! :O. **

**derekandchloe4ever:**** Thanks! It's going to chapter 35! Don't tell anyone it's a surprise lol. Even though some people will probably read this :3**

**Hungergames-Chlerek-lover:**** Yay! Thanks! **

**Winkadink:**** Merry Christmas! **** Well late Christmas haha. I actually read this on Christmas so…score! I did nothing but be a fatty all day it's cool :/. OMG you have to tell me how Tron is I wanna see it! **** AH! Don't hurt Sammi lol. TEAM BRENT IS AWESOME YO! He's amazingly awesome! So stick that in **_**your **_**juice box and suck it! :P Weremancers pretty awesome I know lol. I love that you read other people's shout-outs it makes me feel like I'm not only spending forever on a reply for one person hahaha. YAY! Another fast review! How wonderful! **** Ahh I'm reading you're too but I can't sit still for three seconds lol. It's amazing so far! I have something to tell you…I love you too! We must prepare for the wedding soon! Omg you did get my name right we're meant to be. It's okay if your boyfriend is around a lot I'm not the jealous type ;). YOU BETTER! I'm proud that you updated though :). Okay I admit that was way too far but the main reason was for me to show the world that I can actually use the two phrases together in a sentence. Now that everyone knows by bad-assness I shall never say it again lol. The best number could be fouhrteen or just twenty-two…four plus eighteen :P. But I think fouhrteen is much better. FINE! You win this one…Brent and Krista don't have an awesome name either but I'll win this one! You shall get your own character in my next story since this one is almost over :/! Fine I won't murder her…but she's almost to the point of making signs saying "Make Ali and Brent a couple" with a picture of us together…not even a joke. YES! This is the best thing that's happened to me since….I don't really know but…it made me pretty happy! Lol I'm also lazy and didn't feel like naming the kids, and making her pregnant, and people reactions. it's more of me being a bum than Sammi's influence XD. YES! Go long reviews! OH NO! DON'T REPORT ME! I SHALL ADD ONE THIS TIME! Well no she didn't actually pick…when I wrote that I was sure but now…I'm not. :S Thanks a lot. Jee. You big bully. Brent is sooo the better choice! He's amazing! He's lovable! I love your string of random words **** they help me reach enlightenment! You know what? I forgot about what's his face lol. I'm like that. I shall totally have her and Justin slow down lol. P.S. I totally forgot the other guys name :/ I shouldn't be writing two stories at once. I'm not cut out for this! Lol Justin is indeed a Vampire. Read my rant below to answer the Lia thingy! Read below for the Gemma thing lol. Lol I'm going to totally do that in me A/n at the end! PICK BRENT! Don't worry the amount of weird in your brain didn't crush me since I most likely have a much higher amount. Yess! I made J.J. a laxer lol. I have no idea why I just felt like it :P. I do want to make J.J. in the middle of the war…you caught me. *Hangs head in shame for not being more sneaky.* YAY! It's still amazing! And actually after I changed some stuff it ended up being just as long :3. I shall end like that! **** Wow an hour I feel so proud! Glad to help lol.**

**bad-princess400:**** Yay awesome! Thanks for supporting Austin hahaha.**

**silver203:**** Hmm I may make a sequel but I'm thinking of making a totally different story instead! OMG I read your story actually it's really good! **

**Team-EricSookie:**** I totally will! Next story I'll try to actually focus on Chloe and Derek not all these other people hahaha. I'll put you in charge of keeping me on track ;). Merry Christmas to you too! **

**20kenna20:**** YAY! I'm working on a book right now but…eh I'll get back to you on that one! Lol. Thanks for your totally awesome review!**

**Thanks for reviewing you guys! **** It makes me really happy! NOW! Chapter! :3 Oh and for the record Amy's real name is Amelia that's why Justin called her Lia in the last chap XD. OH and Gemma was originally a typo but I didn't feel like fixing it. I also kept it so when she's talking to Brent and Peter I won't have to say "Said Brent" or "said Peter" since now we know Brent says Gemma and Peter says Emma. Second reason for doing that! Now that that's cleared up I must do a disclaimer so Samantha doesn't report me! EEP!**

**Disclaimer!: I DON'T OWN THE DARKEST POWERS TRILOGY! KELLY ARMSTRONG DOES! DON'T TAKE MY STORY AWAY IT'S ALL I HAVE!**

**Okay that may have been a little dramatic but…eh whatever. What writer isn't dramatic? Okay chapter for REAL this time since I totally lied about it before my little rant. Before I start one again! Enjoy the chapter! :{D**

**(KPOV)**

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS THINKING!" Emma whisper yelled at Tori and I after seeing Earl (Yeah I call him Earl just to bother him. It's not like he hasn't bothered me immensely already) standing with Maya and Chloe.

"We're making sure he doesn't leak any information. Sneaky bastard heard Krista and I arguing over something" Tori said not phased my Emma's anger.

"That doesn't mean we _bring him with us!_"

"Uh yeah it does. He doesn't think he's being kidnapped I influenced him, so did Maya. Who knows what would happen if we let him out there. Think a little bit Emma just because you don't want him in the house doesn't mean he shouldn't come."

"Krista's right."

"Fine but I swear if-"

"What do you swear Emma? He's staying and if I find out you're trying to get rid of the annoying boy I will rip your heart out in front of your eyes got it? He's staying. It's final" I said walking towards Earl, Chloe, Derek, and Maya.

"Derek don't give me any shit about Earl here. I just had to deal with Emma I'm not in the mood for you" I said quickly so he couldn't start doing that monologue thing that bothers the bloody hell out of me.

"No he should stay" Derek said and I wanted to kiss him. Well not really but you get my point. He's the only person, other than Nick, who's agreed with us so far. Amy got upset, Justin just shrugged it off but I knew he wasn't so fond of the idea either. Kit understood why we were doing it, but told us to be careful. Lauren almost went ballistic but then Chloe told her that he heard too much, since she was the only person Lauren would listen to and she calmed down but not all the way. Brent didn't really have any emotion about it, and Peter was faking like he thought it was a great idea but must not really remember my mind reading abilities and he was really worried.

"Thank you!" I said completely exasperated.

"He's going to have to ride with Krista and Maya. So we're going switch things around a little. Jesse will be with Krista, Maya, Tori, Nick, Brittney, Simon, and Emma. Everyone else will be riding with Lauren. Okay guys let's go" Kit announced before walking to the van and all of us getting in. Tori, Nick, Earl, and I were in the back, leaving Maya, Brittney, and Emma in front of us. Simon had shot gun meaning he was far from me. YES! But Earl was next to me. Boo…

"So, Krista where are you planning on taking me?"

"Well Earl we're taking you to our house and we're going to lock you in the basement, tied up to a chair. After that you'll only get fed bread and water when you've been good and we're going to use your blood as samples to-"

"Krista be nice" Maya warned and I just sighed.

"Take the fun out of everything" I mumbled and she just chuckled.

"Very witty of you" he said with an eye roll.

"I know" I said leaning into Nick so I wasn't so close to Earl. It got really silent after that so I do what I always do when I'm bored. Listen in on peoples thoughts. Okay I know it _is_ wrong but you would do it too if you could. I started with Maya since I really didn't know what she thought about. I mean Tori and Nick thought about each other…ew. Emma thought about her annoying brothers, two people I really didn't want to think about. Simon thought about me and Chloe and how he sucks a love…kinda felt badly for his but hey whatever. That leaves Maya, Brittney, and Earl.

_SWEET BABY JESUS MAYA YOU LIKE __EARL!_

**AH! Krista what are you-**

_Don't change the subject! You like Earl!_

**No I don't like Jesse…I mean he's cute but…**

_Maya likes Earl! Oh Maya I must say he's actually kinda cute._

**Kinda?**

_Yes he only get's a kinda from me. But from you he gets a totally, creating totally cute._

**Krista…**

_Why yes?_

**Don't tell okay?**

_Ugh. Fine I won't tell secrets safe with me!_

**Thanks**

_Yeah, yeah whatever gotta move on to Brittney._

**Okay?**

After that I just cut off the connection moving on the Tabitha. That girl had some interesting stuff going on. I mean between all her high school memories, and all her hatred for me. She was a nice person. I still don't know why she hated me so much before I almost killed her. You know, doesn't matter though.

_Hey Trixi?_

**Who the hell?**

_It's me…Krista_

**Oh… why the fuck are you in my head?**

_Psh I'm a vampire. Like you don't remember. Edison Group helped me out with this one._

**What do you want?**

_I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to hate me so much when we were in school._

**Yeah well I did.**

_Why?_

**You were a horrible person.**

_Well since I can read minds I know your lying. Why did you hate me? Truth this time._

**Because even though you were so mean everyone liked you. You were beautiful, everyone wanted to be with you or be you. It wasn't fair. I was such a nice person and all that happened to me was getting dirt rubbed in my face.**

_Hate to say it…well not really…but you weren't really nice. You talked about __everyone__. That's why no one liked you Tabitha._

**That's why I hate you. You say things like that and no one hates you.**

_No one hates me when I say those things because it's the truth._

**That doesn't mean you can just say them!**

_You know your problem __Tabitha__? It's that you can't handle the truth. Guess what? If you're living here no one's going to tip-toe around you especially Tori, and I. So let it go. We don't care we all have powers just like you. Let go of the past because you're in the present. Here's a little more honesty for you. You're an attention whore. I now take back my apology since I realize that it would be fake. Oh and no…I won't call you Brittney just like I won't call Earl Jesse. Bye Tabitha_

I then just cut off the connection and scoffed. Nick and Tori looked at me and I grinned back. That worried them. Okay so it wasn't an _I'm okay_ grin it was more of an _I hate her so much_ grin. Whatever I have bigger things to deal with than that girl.

**A/n: Ughhh I didn't know what to write okay? OKAY? Leave me alone about how lame that was lol. Okay so please review! **** IDEA'S WOULD BE AWESOME! Just tell me how you would like me to end the story and maybe a list of things I need to wrap up XD Since I have 5 chapters to end this thing! OH! And in a supernatural way do you think Krista or Tori would win? Hmm ponder that! Thanks for reading! **

**~*PreppyEmoGirl*~**


	31. An: The End

**A/n: There is no way I can actually make up for what I've done o.O. Because I'm me I have no idea what any of my stories are about or where they were going so…I'm going to leave them as they are. You guys can have them. I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for following me and supporting me through my stories and I feel terrible doing this after the work that the both of us have put into this story. Thank you to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and in general followed my story. Since it's a new school year and I'll have time writing I'd love it if you'd give me a second chance and leave me a review or PM me any ideas for a new story in which I'll try REALLY hard to finish this time. So…if you don't hate me…we can try this again? Thanks to everyone who's supported me throughout the whole phase one process…let phase two begin! **

**~*Preppy Emo Girl/Ali-Jandro*~**

**Love you all! (3**


End file.
